


What are friends for?

by Lynn1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adriennette, Awkwardness, F/M, Fake Relationship, Fluff, I'm sure there's a ton of other characters too, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 60,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title change! Used to be what's the deal?)<br/>Gabriel is concerned about Adrien's popularity in the media. In hopes o boot his publicity he proposes his son finds himself a girlfriend…even if he doesn't particularly want one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What even

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT IM DOING GUYS HELP

 

"What?" Adrien blankly stared up at his father. His spoon filled with cereal was halfway to his open mouth and his eyes were almost glazed over from the lack of sleep he got from last night. His father, composed as ever, sighed and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"I said, don't you think it's about time you got a girlfriend?" He repeated. Adrien blinked and lowered his spoon back in to his bowl. Was his father really suggesting that? He must've looked so lonely even his father noticed.

"Um, I dunno? No one has really caught my interest," he lied. Of course if he had his way he would've been Ladybug's boyfriend ever since they met. Unfortunately that probably wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Well, I've been discussing some business with a couple of our usual magazines you model for and a few of them have mentioned your lack of involvement in the media," Gabriel told him. Of course. It wasn't that he looked lonely, it was for publicity. Adrien sighed and turned back to his lucky charms.

"I'll volunteer later at an animal shelter or something," he mumbled and resumed his breakfast.

"Adrien, that's…really unhealthy. Why do you insist on eating such American trash?" He questioned.

"Let me enjoy at least one aspect of my life, please," Adrien sputtered with a mouthful of milk and cereal. Gabriel was now the one to roll his eyes.

"Fine. As I was saying, you're a teenager now, practically a young adult. You can only go so long without a public relationship before rumors start to spread," he continued.

"What? Do you think people will think I'm gay just because I'm not holding a girl's hand?"

"You know I have nothing against the LGBT community. I'm just saying rumors might spread."

"Yeah, okay," he scoffed.

"Listen, it would be really good for business if you settled on a nice girl to date. She doesn't even have to be famous or anything, just someone the tabloids can have a field day over," he urged. Adrien was silent for a moment as he stared down at the marshmallows swirling around his spoon. The boy looked back up to his father with a tired expression.

"I'll see what I can do," he mumbled.

"If you can't find someone by the end of the week, then I can arrange for someone to fake date you. It's quite common for celebrities to arrange relationships for publicity," he informed him. Adrien nodded and felt his heart sink.

"Yeah, okay," he frowned at his cereal and took another bite.

"I'll leave you to your breakfast. Have a nice day," Gabriel said before leaving him alone in the giant dining room.

     After his father was 100% out of the room Adrien leaned back against his chair and let out a huff of air. He either had to find a way to get Ladybug to go out with Chat Noir and reveal her identity, or find a girl in his class that would agree to a fake relationship without getting entirely clingy and excited over the fact that he was a famous model. Although the first option was optimal, the latter seemed more…realistic. If only he knew Ladybug's identity, then he would just ask her out. Something told him if she didn't know he was Chat she might've at least considered the fake relationship. Then again, that made it sound like he was tricking her into some kinda relationship with him other than a partnership. Messing with Ladybug would only end in disaster, so he decided to leave her out of this. This was Adrien Agreste's problem, not Ladybug's.

     The blond's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a text message from his friend. Nino was asking him how his morning was, and Adrien replied shitty before putting it back in his pocket and walking out of the dining hall. Nathalie handed him his bag and he nodded to her before walking out to get in to the car. He was silent the entire ride to school, and faked a smile to his chauffeur before getting out and walking to Nino in the front of the school.  
"Yo, what's up? You said your morning was shitty," Nino greeted. Adrien sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It was rather messy today. Mostly because he was up late studying his Chinese since he missed a class due to an Akuma earlier.

"My dad. He actually talked to me this morning, but only for a stupid business thing he wants me to do," he grumbled.

"Aw, man that sucks ass. What did he want you to do?" He asked.

"He wants me to get a girlfriend to get some publicity," Adrien muttered.

"A girlfriend? That's an odd request from your dad."

"Yeah, and he gave me a week to decide before he arrange one for me," he added as the bell rung.

"Don't worry, bro. You're Adrien Agreste! All the girls are already in love with you, so it's pick and chose for you," Nino assured him and flipped his arm over his shoulders.

"The problem is I don't really want a girlfriend right now. I'm busy as it is, so adding a girl to the pile is gonna stress me the hell out," he explained.

"While that is true, my friend, you have forgotten one of the perks of getting a girlfriend."

"What?"

"Girls are super cute, right? And you'll be surrounded by cute all the time. Girls are just soft and pretty and they always smell good. It's like having a walking talking flower with you everywhere," he pointed out.

"Depends on the girl," he muttered as they entered the classroom and sat at their seats. Of course he was referring to Chloé. She always smelled like an entire bottle of perfume and her skin was so dry from all the powder she used. Her clothes felt itchy, and her hair got everywhere.

"True, but like I said it's basically your choice. I'd give you a recommendation, but I dunno. I kinda want her for myself," he said smugly. Adrien raised an unimpressed brow.

"Okay," he replied. Nino's smile dropped.

"What? Are you not gonna ask who it is?"

"Well you said you want her for yourself, so I'm respecting that," Adrien said.

"Dude, you're too nice. You should ask me who it is," he urged.

"Listen, I'm sure Alya likes you back, but I'm not int-"

"Alya? I never said Alya. No no, my friend, I've got true angel on my mind," he interrupted. Adrien was still unimpressed and furrowed his brows.

"Uh…okay?"

"Okay okay, since you're nagging me so much, I'll tell you," he gave in.

"I wasn't-"

"Anyways, this girl is the cutest. You know her, and I'll be surprised if you can't tell who I'm talking. About already," he started. Adrien was clueless. He didn't really pay attention to any girl except Ladybug.

"Um…"

"C'mon dude! She's literally the cutest girl in class! I'm pretty sure even Chloé is kinda gay for her!"

"I know who it is," he lied. Nino lifted a brow.

"I don't know who it is," he confessed.

"Of course you don't. 90% of you're head is hair," he replied tapping his temple.

"Yeah yeah, I know I'm an airhead. Just tell me who it is," he growled, his fatigue getting the best of his patience (or lack there of).

"No way dude. Now you're gonna have to guess."

"Ugh, that's no fun."

"It's actually a lot of fun. If you want I can give you some hints," he said nudging Adrien's shoulder.

"Go ahead."

"Okay, so you already know that she's super cute, right?" Adrien nodded.

"But did you know she's also super sweet too?"

"No, you're literally telling me everything since I have no clue who you're talking about," he replied.

"Okay okay okay, I'll give you a more obvious one. She has dark hair," he informed him. Adrien looked over at him with a confused expression.

"Are you talking about Juleka?" He questioned.

"What? No. Do you think Juleka is cute?"

"Eh. I'm indifferent. Besides I heard she and Rose are a thing," he answered.

"True, but now let me give you another hint. She has blue eyes."

"I'm not dating Chloé."

"Ugh! Chloé has like boring blue eyes, but this girl…god this girl has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. It's like…wow. Whenever she looks at me with those eyes I swear I'm close to experiencing heaven," he said dreamily.

"Sounds cool."

"Cool? Oh no, Adrien. I swear, if you paid any attention to this girl you'd know what I'm talking about," Nino continued and leaned closer to emphasize how serious he was. Adrien on the other hand leaned away.

"Listen, Nino, if you like her so much I'm not gonna-"

"I'm talking about round face, pink cheeks, and a smile that could make your brain explode. These eyes…I swear it's something unearthly."

"Nino-"

"I'm sure you'll understand one day. You might not now, but one day…one day."

"Okay, I'm sure you're right, but-"

"I can probably guess how it'll happen. You'll just be having a regular conversation with her and she'll smile at you and it'll only take a split second for you to understand that she's amazing," he predicted.

"Okay, sure. I'll take your word for it," Adrien assured him and patted his shoulder.

"Good. And when it happens you have to absolutely tell me first."

"Okay-"

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	2. What's going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know what I'm doing

     It was halfway through the week and Adrien still had no idea who he should ask out. Nino was still yet to reveal who this spectacular girl was, and his dad was literally counting down the days for him. After he had managed to get caught up on his sleep again he decided it was better for him to pick his fake girlfriend than his father. Although it sounded like a piece of cake it was actually a pain in the ass. He had managed to ask one of the girls from a different class, but she ended up crying because he didn't want a real relationship and only a fake one. After that any girl he asked would react the same way. He even got desperate enough to ask a few guys to fake date him. Each of them either told him they already had a boyfriend, or that they had a crush on Marinette. Which was random to him. Why did all these guys had crushes on Marinette?

     For some reason that struck his curiosity and he went off on a tangent asking every guy interested in girls in the school who they had a crush on. Surprisingly most of them said Marinette. He knew she was a nice girl and he enjoyed being her friend, but it was always mind boggling when the majority liked one single person. Mostly because people are usually so different, it's crazy that one person could be so many peoples ideal girlfriend. After a while he realized he was distracted and returned to his main mission.

"Any progress?" Nino asked as Adrien slumped over the desk.

"No," he replied grumpily.

"Y'know you'd probably get better results if you just ask people out instead of fake ask people out," he point out.

"Probably, but I don't wanna date anyone for real," Adrien argued and pouted at the desk.

"Why does your dad want you to do this again?"

"More publicity…probably wanting to get me to sign with another company," he sighed.

"That's really stupid."

"I know."

"What about Alya? Have you asked her?" Nino suggested.

"Hm, not yet. Do you think she'd really fake date me?" He questioned and glanced over his shoulder at the girl sat behind them.

"Maybe. Only way to find out is to ask," he said.

"Right…" Adrien turned to face Alya fully and leaned over to tap her elbow.

"Hey," he spoke trying to capture her attention. Hazel eyes snapped from Marinette down to Adrien.

"Oh, hey Adrien. What's up?" She responded.

"I've got a favor to ask you," he told her. Alya scooted closer.

"Okay. I can't guarantee I'll do it, but you can ask," she said and leaned her elbow on the desk.  
"You would be the best person in the world if you did, but I can understand if you don't want to."

"Spill."

"Okay…uh, can you be my fake girlfriend?" He asked turning slightly pink. Alya blinked in surprise and Marinette turned positively red.

"Huh?"

"Fake. Like not my real girlfriend, but pretending to be?" He tried to explain. Alya only looked less interested.

"Why?"

"Ugh, my dad wants me to get more publicity, and he things the easiest way to do that is if I get a girlfriend," he told her.

"Uh, sorry bro, but I'm not up for that," she said. Adrien sighed.

"It's okay. I was kinda expecting that," he mumbled and turned back to his desk.

"Buuuut-hold on-but!" She tugged his elbow to get his attention back to her.

"Marinette would make the perfect fake girlfriend! She's absolutely cute, super kind, and one of the most endearing and polite people I know! She's perfect for publicity because of how easily loveable she is," Alya offered and showed off her friend. Marinette's eyes went wide and her palms were sweaty.

"A-Alya! S-stop that!" She stuttered.

"I mean, look at her! A face like this was made for being candidly photographed in the park with you. Honestly, if you want a girl to show off, this one fits the ticket," Alya continued to advertise and pinched her cheeks.

"That's a nice offer, but-"

"Oh, and she's talented too! A wonderful artist and fashion designer too! What's not to love about her!" She cut him off.

"Alya, I'm not disagreeing with you, calm down," Adrien begged.

"So what do you say?"

"Look, I-I dunno. Mari, you really are a great girl, but I don't think you guys know how many people I would piss off if we dated. Fake or real," he said. The three friends were all surprised by the information he granted them.

"Wait…what?"

"If I fake dated Marinette and everyone thought we were actually really dating like 75% of the school would want to kick my ass. There's honestly a bunch of guys, and girls, in this school who have a crush on Mari," he told them. Mari blushed.

"W-what! How do you know this?" She asked.

"At first I was just asking around for a fake anything, and then a lot of people said no because they liked you. Then I just got curious and started asking random people if they liked you. Most of the time it was a yes."

"Wow! I had no clue!" Alya said.

"Same," Nino agreed.

"Yeah, and while I am truly desperate and you're a wonderful person I really don't feel like getting a million death threats for holding your hand. I'm pretty sure Chloé would be the biggest problem."

"True," Alya sighed. Her plan to get her best friend at least a change with Adrien had already crumbled. Marinette opened her mouth to say something when the teacher started the lesson. Adrien turned to face the front again and the four of them dropped the subject. There seemed to be no solution to this problem.

 

* * *

 

     Adrien dragged his feet as he walked in to the lofty and cold mansion. He felt entirely drained after today, physically from running around the school asking to fake date everyone and emotionally from the lack of progress he still had. All he wanted to do was take a shower and sleep for an eternity. Unfortunately the moment he entered the mansion he was greeted with a clipboard and Nathalie's usual indifferent face. He sighed and handed her his bag.

"Your father would like to speak to you," she announced and took his bag.

"I figured," he replied and solemnly walked upstairs to his father's office. When he peeked his head in the door his father was truly waiting for him. He wasn't working or typing on the computer or on the phone, but rather sitting and waiting for him to enter. So he did, carefully walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Uh, you wanted to see me?" He spoke cautiously.

"Yes, I did," Gabriel nodded.

"Okay…uh, what is it?"

"I was just on the phone with Mr. Bourgeois not to long ago. Do you know what he wanted to talk to me about?" He asked. Adrien paused for a moment. Did he want to know?

"Um…the political and economic condition of Paris?" He guessed poorly. Gabriel shook his head.

"No he called me with concerns for his daughter, Chloé. I'm sure you remember playing with her when you were younger. I'm pretty sure you two are in the same class too," he replied. Adrien nodded.

"Yeah. She's in my class."

"Mr. Bourgeois wanted to talk to me about Chloé and how she's been rather lonely lately. He says that Sabrina got a new boyfriend and that she hasn't been spending as much time with Chloé anymore."

"Oh that's too bad," Adrien murmured unapologetically.

     It was probably more like Sabrina spent less than 24 hours with Chloé and so Chloé was being dramatic about it. That was usually the case. Plus she had been more clingy than usually lately. Maybe it had something to do with Sabrina. Or maybe she heard he was looking for a fake girlfriend. Either way it was annoying.

"Yes, a tragedy. Anyways, he wanted to know if you've been spending time with her like you two used to. He's really concerned about her well being, and as the mayor he doesn't have a lot of time to check up on her," Gabriel continued.

"Uh…not as much as we used to. I've been doing a lot of studying and focusing on school lately," he partially lied. He couldn't just say he was busy fighting an Akuma everyday.

"That's what I told him. I also told him about your hunt for a girlfriend."

Oh no.

"Y-yeah?"

"And he said that Chloé would love to be your new girlfriend," he informed him. All color drained from Adrien's face as he stared at his father in horror.

"C-Chloé w-wants…"

"Yes. She said so herself she would love to help you out with this. Plus she's also famous, so it's twice the publicity," he replied looking way to pleased with himself.

"B-but you told me I had until t-the…the end of the week! I had a week to find my own g-girlfriend before you chose one for me," he reminded him.

"Yes, I know, but how could we say no to an opportunity like this?"

"U-uhm…g-gee father, um…I-I'm really sorry, but I just c-can't date Chloé," he stuttered. Gabriel looked displeased.

"Why not?" He questioned, starting to sound impatient. Adrien gulped nervously and shifted his weight.

"I…um I-I'm already dating…someone," he lied. Gabriel lifted an eyebrow.

"Who?" He demanded to know. Adrien laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"W-who? Uuuhhhhh…I'm definitely dating a girl…and I'm gonna tell you that girls name. I'm dating…uh-"

"Have you forgotten the name of your own girlfriend?"

"N-no! I haven't-"

"Then who is it?"

"It's-"

"Spit it out."

"I-I'm dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"


	3. Whyyyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to tell your friend that you're already dating…

     Why did he do that? He could already feel the regret seep through him as he stared up at the school in front of him. Somehow his father believed him when he said he was dating Marinette. The only problem was Marinette didn't know he was dating Marinette, and he had no idea how to tell her either. He sighed and knew he had to somehow, so he walked straight in to the school and marched right up to the classroom. When he walked in Marinette and Alya were already at their desks, and Nino was yet to show up still. Adrien took a deep breath and walked over to Marinette. He didn't even glance at his seat and stood waiting for Marinette to notice him. Of course it didn't take long, but he still felt entirely nervous to be talking to her about this. The girl blinked over at him and blushed.

"Oh! H-hi, Adrien," she greeted with a shy smile.

"Uh, hey. Can I talk to you…in private?" He asked. Marinette instantly noticed his serious tone.

"Yes, o-of course," she nodded. Mari told Alya she would be right back and followed Adrien out of the classroom. Once they were somewhat alone Adrien bit his lip and twisted his backpack strap anxiously.

"What's up? You look nervous," she spoke softly.

"S-sorry, it's just…you remember yesterday when I needed a fake girlfriend?" He questioned. She blinked. Was he about to fake ask her out? Was that a real thing to be nervous about?

"Yes."

"Well, um…my dad told me after school that he had set me up with Chloé of all people, since it's mostly about the publicity, a-and I got really desperate. Chloé is my friend and all, but I don't wanna date her…I don't even wanna fake date her, but anyways, that's beside the point. The point is that I panicked and I was really desperate to find a way to not date Chloé, and…I uh accidentally told my dad I was dating…you," he rambled. Marinette blushed again.

"Like…really dating or f-fake dating?" She asked.

"Uh, I told him we were really dating…which was stupid I know. I'm so sorry. If you want I can tell him that you broke up with me or something. I really didn't mean to put you in such an uncomfortable pos-"

"It's okay," she interrupted sounding a little too calm. Even she was surprised by the steadiness of her voice. Adrien blinked.

"Oh…really? Are you sure? B-because if you're uncomfortable at all with this then I understand," he said.

"Honestly it's fine. You need some help, and I'm willing to help you. That's what friends are for," she replied and smiled. He nodded.

"Yeah…thank you, so much. You have no idea how much you're helping me. I really owe you one," he grinned. This was going a lot better than he anticipated.

"No problem, but um…how do we go about this? Is this an everyday all the time thing or should I just hang out with you when you're with your dad or…?"

"He wanted me to get a girlfriend as a publicity stunt, so it would probably be better as an all day everyday kinda thing," he answered.

"Okay…then should we exchange numbers? I think that would make communication outside of class more convenient," she proposed. He nodded and took out his phone.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," he spoke as he clicked to his contacts. He handed her his phone while she took out hers and handed it to him. They tapped in their numbers and returned each others phones.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way…what's next?" She asked.

"Next? Um…I guess we act like a couple?" He sounded unsure of himself.

"Uh…oh gosh. This is embarrassing, but…I've never been in a relationship before. I have no idea how couples are supposed to act," she confessed turning red and hiding her flushed cheeks with her hands.

"Me neither…I guess they hold hands?" He said turning pink himself. His hands were probably still sweaty from him being nervous about her possibly hating him for this.

"Y-yeah…hold hands," she muttered. He held his hand out for her to take, and when she did it was hard not to pass out. His hand was so big compared to hers, yet it felt like it was made for her to hold.

"This is weird," Adrien noted. Apparently the feeling was one sided. Marinette nodded.

"Yeah, it kind of is," she lied.

"I mean like weird in a good way? Like I've never 'held hands' like a couple, so this is really different,", he explained. She nodded.

"I can see that," she agreed.

"Yeah, but anyways we should probably get back to our seats before the bell rings," he suggested. She nodded again.

"That's a good idea," she said. He smiled.

"Thanks again, Marinette. I really owe you so much for this," he told her. She shrugged.

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure you're going through a lot of stress with your dad over this. Besides, I wasn't particularly saving myself for anyone," she lied. Although was it a lie? She was saving herself for him…but now technically she was with him? In a fake way?

"That's good, I wouldn't wanna take away your chances of being with someone you truly liked."

"Haha…nope! Haven't really been interested in anyone," she replied.

"Really? I thought everyone had a crush on someon-"

"We should get to class," she interrupted and pulled him back in to the classroom. 

     Adrien stumbled in after her and turned red as every set of eyes settled on their hands. He could already feel a select few people plotting his death just from holding Marinette's hand. Yikes. This was going to be interesting. He quickly let go of her hand out of embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. Marinette caught on and cleared her throat before walking to her spot and sitting down. Adrien did so as well before the teacher came in and class started. Just as Adrien got out his notebook and pen Nino was nudging his shoulder and tapping his elbow to talk to him.

"Dude! What was that?" He whispered.

"What was what?"

"Coming in to class holding Marinette's hand!"

"Oh uh…I guess I kinda asked her out?" He replied.

"Really? For real or because of your dad?"

"She knows it's not real," Adrien answered vaguely.

"I thought you didn't want to fake date her because everyone was head over heels for her."

"Yeah, but I…ugh, my dad set me up with Chloé of all people, so I panicked and told him I was already dating Marinette," he explained.

"What? Why Mari?" Nino asked. Adrien shrugged.

"I dunno. She was just the first person who popped in to my head."

"Oh? So it isn't because you actually like her?" Nino questioned. Adrien furrowed his brows.

"No…why?"

"You're insane bro. C'mon, Mari is so amazing, how can you not have a giant crush on her like the rest of us?"

"The rest of us? Like, including you?"

"Yeah…oh right, you're so thick headed you couldn't tell I was talking about Mari at the beginning of the week."

"What? You were seriously talking about Marinette?" He asked. Nino nodded.

"What? Do you really not like her that much?"

"She's my fiend and all, but like I haven't noticed a lot of those thing about her. I know that she's cute and that she's really nice, but I never paid attention to her eyes in such detail," he replied. Nino rolled his eyes.

"You're crazy. How could you not? She's just…" he trailed off and smiled.

"Perfect," he sighed.

"Whoa, Nino, get ahold of yourself. She's just a girl-" Nino gasped.

"How dare you! She's amazing!" He whisper-yelled.

"She's a human being. You don't need to ogle over her like she's a goddess," Adrien pointed out.

"Yes, but it's the most angelic creatures who walk the earth," he hummed dreamily. Adrien was now the one to roll his eyes.

"Write a book, why don't chya?" He muttered.

"Hmmm I will! And it'll be called a thousand ways to describe the most perfect girl in the universe…Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he smiled. Adrien groaned. Was he this bad when it came to Ladybug?

"You'd make an excellent boyfriend," Adrien said.

"And she would be an absolutely amazing girlfriend. I'd buy her presents everyday and pick her flowers on the way to school and maybe braid her hair if she let me and-"

"Come back down to reality, lover boy, you're floating away," Adrien teased.

"Whatever. Just because you don't want an actual girlfriend doesn't mean us normal people don't too."

"Yeah well Mari just told me she's not interested in anyone anyways. Sorry to burst your bubble," he informed him unapologetically.

"What? Really? Is that possible in high school?" Nino questioned. Adrien shrugged.

"I guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know that they're in "middle school" but in America freshman in high school are 14-15 so shhhhhhh…I'm American and it's obnoxious I know.


	4. Father's request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arizona fucked me up guys

     Adrien yawned and stretched out on his giant bed. He blinked up at the ceiling before deciding to curled up and take a quick cat nap. It had been approximately 36 hours since he told his father about dating Marinette, and 24 since he told Marinette about telling his father about them…even though there technically wasn't a "them". She took it surprisingly well, and they had kept in touch through minimal texting outside of school. There wasn't much to say between the two of them, so he didn't bother trying to milk a conversation out of her. Instead he focused on sleeping so he would be well rested for his patrol later that night with Ladybug. Ladybug…

     To tell his lady or not…he couldn't decide. On one hand he wanted to share everything with her, even make her a little jealous, but on the other hand he understood her desire to remain anonymous to each other. No, this wasn't an appropriate thing to share with Ladybug. She'd get mad at him for revealing too much about himself to her, or possibly smack him for trying to make her jealous. Either way he'd end up feeling guilty and she would get mad at him. All he wanted to do was please her, so upsetting her was the opposite of his goal. His goal was to get her to love him…somehow. It was hard when he struggled to love himself…

"Adrieeeeen…where is my cheeeeeeese," Plagg sang as he floated on top of Adrien's head. The blond shifted and groaned.

"Somewhere…" he mumbled.

"Somewhere isn't here though. I need my daily dose of Camembert," he whined. Adrien finally pried his eyes open and sat up. He leaned over his bed and reached in to his bag to pull out a slice of the cheese his Kwami was so obsessed with.

"Mmmm! Merci beaucoup!" Plagg cried before devouring the smelly slime.

"Yeah, whatever," Adrin yawned. Just as he laid back down on his bed he heard a knock at his door and groaned again. Why couldn't he just rest?

"Come in…" He allowed and sat back up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Nathalie entered his room.

"Uh, hey Nathalie," he mumbled.

"Your father would-"

"Like to speak to me? Yeah okay," he sighed and got out of his bed.

"Actually, he would like to dine with you tonight," she informed him. Adrien blinked at her. His sudden grogginess was shaken and he was wide awake.

"He…what?" He questioned.

"Your father wishes for your company at dinner tonight," she reiterated.

"Oh um…o-okay. Is there a set time? Do I need to like change clothes or…"

"It'll be semi-formal, and at 8 o'clock tonight," she answered. Shit. Patrol was supposed to start at 8 o'clock as well.

"Got it…okay, I'll be there," he said. Nathalie nodded before leaving him alone in his big empty room again. Once the door clicked shut Adrien flopped back down on his bed and let out a big long sigh.

"So, how are you going to be at patrol with Ladybug and dinner with your dad at the same time tonight?" Plagg asked. Adrien frowned.

"I'm gonna have to cancel on Ladybug tonight," he decided.

"What? Really? Are you seriously giving up a night alone with your true love for your father?" He questioned. Adrien nodded reluctantly.

"I dunno. It might be important. He's never requested that we eat dinner together."

"Okay…if that's what really matters to you," Plagg hummed.

"Trust me, normally I would ditch or postpone patrol if my dad requested me in the evening but this isn't normally. The situation I'm in right now…is complicated."

"Right…"

"Anyways, can you send a message to Ladybug saying I can't make it tonight?" He asked. Plagg sighed.

"Sure."

 

* * *

 

 

     Once the clock hit 7:59 Adrien was already in the seat across from his father. Literally a minute later at exactly 8 o'clock dinner was served. It felt a little ridiculous dining two people in a table meant for a hundred. Then again it was the only dining table they had, and for some reason Gabriel had to keep it professional. Like he was meeting with a client instead of his son. It made Adrien more uncomfortable then the buttoned up dress shirt he wore over his slacks. The things he did for his father…

     The first course was pea soup for some reason. The dark green sludge looked digesting, but Adrien learned from a young age to tolerate even the most foul foods without pulling a face or throwing up. He stomached through the death soup and calmly gulped down his water after the last bite. So far his father had been silent besides the occasional small talk. He asked about his day and shared a few tidbits of his own day as well. After the empty soup bowls were taken a plate of fine roast beef was served in its place. Adrien smiled. Finally something that was manageable. He had to consciously remind himself to spread his napkin over his lap before digging in to his food. Still, he remained composed and polite under his eagerness for food. Who knows how his father would react to his absolute love for food. Gabriel cleared his throat after Adrien had gotten through half of his meat.

"I'm sure you are curious as to why I requested to dine with you tonight," he spoke in his usual cold and chilling voice. Adrien stopped mid-chew to process what his father said and nodded before swallowing.

"I did find it odd," he replied.

"My apologies, but I have something I'd like to discuss with you," he stated and wiped his mouth before putting down his napkin.

"Uh…y-yeah?" Adrien stuttered.

"I'm curious about your new girlfriend. So far you've only given me her name," he announced. Adrien blinked and felt his eye twitch. Did he seriously arrange a dinner with him only to talk about his new publicity stunt.

"Uh…Marinette? What do you want to know?" He asked.

"When did you guys start dating?"

"Um, rather recently. I-it's hard to properly explain, but I guess when I started to look for a girlfriend I found her easily," he answered. Gabriel nodded.

"I see. So you're feelings for her are serious?"

"Yes. A-absolutely. She's a really nice girl," he replied.

"I see. Only nice?"

"No, she's also pretty uh, and headstrong, very lov-I mean likable…um kinda clumsy too, but I think that just makes her that much cuter," he added.

"How have your friends reacted to your new relationship?"

"My friends…?" Adrien thought for a moment. Nino and Alya knew it wasn't real, but the rest of the class was either overly happy and excited for them or completely 100% furious with him for dating Marinette.

"To be completely honest some of them hate me now…apparently a lot of other people have crushes on Marinette too," he told him.

"Oh? So she's rather popular?"

"Yes, I'd say so. It seems like everyone likes her in one way or another."

"And you just so happen to be the lucky lad who had captured her heart?"

"Y-yes, I guess you could say that…"

"That's good. I'm glad you found someone you actually like instead of someone I set you up with," Gabriel spoke with a small smile. Adrien's eyes widened with wonder and he had to hold back a grin. Was his father really showing emotion to him? Did he actually want him to be happy?

"It's much more convincing for the cameras. Those journalists can spot a fake relationship from miles away," he continued. Adrien's smile dropped.

"Oh yeah. Of course," he replied unenthusiastically. Gabriel nodded and stood up from the table.

"It was a pleasure having dinner with you tonight," he said. Adrien nodded and sadly played with the food in front of him with his fork.

"Yeah…same," he muttered as his father walked off to the door.

"Oh, and Adrien," he stopped with his hand on the knob, successfully capturing his son's attention. Gabriel smiled again.

"I want to meet Ms. Dupain-Cheng very soon. Invite her to the dinner party on Thursday." It sounded more like an order than a request. Adrien's face was once again drained of all color. Of course his father wanted to meet her. This was just perfect.

"Uh…u-uhm o-okay," he stuttered terribly.

"Good. Make sure to go to bed at a reasonable time…and…I dunno, brush your teeth," he said before leaving the room for good. Adrien was speechless as he stared at the spot his father once stood. Did that really just happen?


	5. Sabrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina has some questions and Adrien is just a fucking dork

"What do you mean 'you don't want your dad to meet Mari'? She's wonderful," Nino said.

"I know she is! She's not what I'm worried about its my dad. I-I don't want him to nitpick at her or make her feel bad or anything like that," Adrien explained.

"Ugh, your dad is harsh bro, but Mari is an angel. There's no way he could not like her," Nino tried to assure him and patted his back.

"You'd be surprised. I've seen him glare at kittens," he grumbled.

"So he's not the sensitive type. Big deal! Based on my life experiences, it's the cold and stoic type who love the big softies the most," he winked. Adrien lifted a brow.

"Are you trying to hint at something?"

"C'mon dude, I've never met someone so indifferent about Marinette! It's like you're protected from her spell."

"Her spell?"

"Yeah. The look I was talking about. Everyone who's experienced it has fallen under the Mari love spell TM-"

"Did you just say the abbreviation for trademark out loud?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. The point is Mari is an angel. She doesn't even know she's doing it too, so she just whips it out willy-nilly. It's like pulling out a gun in a bar. Except it's a love gun, and the bar is your heart."

"Okay, good to know," Adrien said.

"One day you're gonna see it, and you're gonna wanna turn this fake relationship in to a real one. Call me when it happens I wanna see how you do under the panic of the Mari Love Spell TM."

"Stop saying TM out loud…also were you implying earlier that I'm cold and stoic?" He questioned. Nino nodded.

"Only a cold and stoic person would deny liking Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he told him simply. Adrien groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Nino, are you sure you're not just jealous?" He challenged.

"Oh I'm positive I'm jealous. Doesn't mean I'm not right."

"Ugh…you're hopeless."

"Almost as hopeless as you, my friend."

"I'm gonna sue."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh dude!" Nino scoffed.

"I'll sue your dick off and run away with my fake girlfriend," he replied with a smile playing at his lips.

     When he looked over at his friend Nino was trying not to laugh as he peered over Adrien's shoulder. Adrien furrowed his brows, clueless as to why his friend was acting that way. Nino struggled not to leak a giggle as he continued to stare at whoever was behind the blond. Adrien turned his head and his eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of a flustered looking Marinette. She had stopped in her tracks to her desk when she heard his comment and couldn't help but be shocked at what had left his mouth.

"Uh…hey," Adrien spoke. Apparently that was enough to make Nino lose it.

"Oh my god! Adrien, you're such a loser," he chortled. Adrien blushed and Marinette continued to her desk. When she sat down Alya was giggling too.

"T-that was an odd thing to hear," Mari stuttered.

"Yup, it's not everyday you hear someone threaten to sue his friends dick off and then run away with you," Alya teased.

"S-shut up," she whined turning redder. Alya laughed and opened her mouth to speak when class started.

     They paid attention for as long as they could before getting bored and doodling on a shared piece of paper. The day seemed to go by slowly. By the time lunch rolled around Marinette felt thirty years older. Maybe it was because she was now fake dating Adrien and she still didn't quite know what to expect. Everything was different, yet the same? It was hard to decipher how she truly felt. She did decide it was best to keep her feelings for Adrien off to the side in this endeavor since her main focus was helping him. She would probably combust if she spent too much time trying to figure out whether or not she was hurt he didn't actually like her. Besides, he needed her to be a friend right now, and she was willing to do that.

"We should eat lunch together," Adrien announced. Marinette took a moment to realize he was taking to her and then looked up at him from her desk.

"Oh, lunch. Yes. I-I think we should too," she said, only stuttering once. The boy nodded and smiled.

"Great," he said just as they were all released for lunch time and break.

     She stood up and gathered her things while Adrien did the same. Once they had their things they shyly took each other's hands and started walking outside to eat their lunch. Adrien had already thought about how eating outside would probably please his dad more. Of course Mari agreed. She had been so compliant and easy to work with for this whole fake dating fiasco, and he had no idea why. She didn't owe him anything, and yet she was willing to do this for him which would ultimately either end up sad or in a disaster. Sad if they broke up and people would try to comfort her or threaten her for breaking his heart. A disaster if people found out it was a fake relationship. And then there was his father.

     Adrien shuddered when he thought about how his dad might react to hearing it was a fake relationship, and that he was lying the whole time. He decided he really needed to sell this. If he was going to do a fake relationship, he had to do it right. Maybe he'll ask Nino or Alya later how real couples act and what he should do to really convince people that they're "together". Until then, he sat down in the grass with Marinette and painted a pleasant expression on his face. She wasn't a bad person, but he was rather deep in thought so he had to fake his smile for the time being.

"So how has your day been so far?" Adrien asked trying to make small talk.

"Well it definitely started out interesting when I got to class," she teased with a smile of her own. He laughed a little.

"Sorry you had to hear me say something so vulgar. I usually try not to say any of the really bad words, but sometimes it just slips around Nino," he apologized. She giggled.

"Don't worry, I found it really funny," she assured him. He nodded. He felt nervous for what he had to tell her. It was absolute ludicrous. Plus he was pretty sure his father already met her via iPad when she won the designing contest. Maybe he just paid so little attention to his life that he straight up completely forgot about it.

"Are you okay? You look a little nervous?" Marinette asked.

"I…I-I'm fine. I just kinda have to tell you something," he muttered reluctantly. Marinette blinked.

"Oh? What is it? Is it important?"

"It's pretty important actually…um, y-you see, my da-"

"Ah! Marinette! What are you doing out here?" A shrill voice interrupted Adrien. They looked over to see a bright and smiley Sabrina make her way over to the two of them.

"Uh…I'm having lunch with Adrien," she replied as she sat with them.

"Oh that's neat. I have something I need to talk to you about," she announced randomly.

"Uh…okay? Where's Chloé? Aren't you two always together?" Mari replied.

"That's the problem! She's at home grief stricken! She's been that was since-"

"Three days ago?" Adrien questioned. Sabrina gasped and nodded vigorously.

"Yes! How did you know?"

"That's when Mari and I started dating," he replied blandly. Sabrina gasped again.

"What! You two are dating?" She asked. That question infected Adrien with fear. If she couldn't tell they were a couple…then where they really that convincing?

"Uh, yeah? Haven't you seen us holding hands or whatever?" Mari replied. Sabrina shrugged.

"I noticed you two walking together in the halls and such, but you don't really act like a couple," she told them.

"Of course each couple is different, but I've seen friends more affectionate than you two," she said. Adrien stiffened and rubbed the back of his neck. Crap. He wasn't good with a lot of affection.

"Uh…i-it's a PDA thing. It would be bad if the press got a photo of Adrien Agreste all over his g-girlfriend all the time," Mari answered. Adrien nodded in agreement.

"Oh! I didn't think about that! I guess it makes more sense why you two don't act super couple-y."

"Anyways, you were worried about Chloé?" Marinette refocused on the original reason Sabrina was there.

"Oh yes! Chloé won't even answer her phone, and when I visit her at her hotel all I can hear is sobbing," she told them.

"Sounds like she's heartbroken. Just try to be there for her and wait for her to be ready to talk. She's gonna need time," Marinette instructed. Adrien blinked. He was aware of her kindness, but the gentleness of her voice was shocking to actually hear. She's been brave and she's been loud around him and she's been a totally stuttering mess too, but he's never heard her voice so soft and comforting.

"Thanks Marinette! It's a shame I have to hate you because Chloé hates you too," Sabrina said before running off. Mari rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Adrien.

"Anyways, you were saying?" She smiled at him. The boy was still a little speechless from her soft voice, but continued anyways. He cleared his throat.

"Uh…my dad wants to meet you…tomorrow night."


	6. Be our guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves Mari

"How do I look?" Marinette asked her companion. Tikki sat on Mari's desk with half a cookie in her…nubby things.

"You look absolutely stunning! Adrien will wanna sweep you off your feet and date you for real!" She squeaked with crumbs falling from her tiny little mouth. Marinette blushed and looked back in her mirror.

"As if. H-he made it clear that it was all fake, and I'm okay with that," she said as she reexamined her reflection. 

     She wore light blue dress with a tight bodice and a lose and flowy skirt. The top three layers were made of soft chiffon with a slip layer underneath, and the bodice had three heart shaped buttons for decoration down the front. It had short and puffy sleeves made of the same chiffon material and a blue bow ties at her waist. The blue color had white polka dots all over it, and her white flats and white purse went with it perfectly. Her hair was braided and twisted in to a low bun between the top and the base of her head, and she wore pearl jewelry. Adrien had told her it would be a formal dinner like all dinners with his dad was, so she quickly finished up one of the dresses she had designed in case an event like this happened.

"Are you sure about that Marinette? You really like Adrien, and if being in a fake relationship might hurt you then you may want to reconsider," Tikki muffled with more cookie in her mouth. Marinette sighed. The kwami was right as always, but Mari was stubborn as ever.

"Listen, Tikki, sometimes in life in going to have to set aside my feelings and do what's right. I'm learning how to do that as Ladybug, so why can I exercise that as Marinette? Besides, above all I'm Adrien's friend and he needs my help. His dad was gonna set him up with Chloé of all people, so I'm happy to fake date him because that's a sight no one wants to see," she replied. Tikki was now the one to sigh.

"Whatever you say Marinette. Just don't ignore your feelings all the time. It's not healthy to keep things bottled up."

"Yes yes, I know," Marinette dismissed and fixed her fringe.

"Ugh! This hair is impossible," she grumbled.

"Why don't you take it down?" Tikki asked.

"I dunno, it just doesn't seem as formal, y'know? Like a bun is classy, but loose hair seems more like I'm hanging out. I wanna make a good impression so Adrien's dad doesn't suspect that we're-" Marinette was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on her trapdoor. She quickly stuffed Tikki in her purse and rushed to open it. The girl was greeted with a flash of bright light and yelped at the surprise. Sabine laughed and smiled up at her daughter with her phone in her hands that she had used as a camera.

"Gotcha! Don't you look beautiful!" She exclaimed. Marinette frowned.

"Mom don't scare me like that," she whined.

"Sorry I couldn't resist."

"Is Adrien here?" She asked.

"He's been here for the past ten minutes. We meant to come and get you, but that boy is so delightful we had to have a nice conversation," her mother told her. Marinette couldn't disagree and sighed as she started walking downstairs. When she made it to the last step with her mother she saw Adrien at the bookshelf looking at the framed picture of her and her family. He was in a tux and his hair was extra neat and tidy. Sometimes she just wanted to mess it up and see how it would look that way.

"Marinette you look absolutely beautiful," Tom said with a warm smile. Adrien looked over when he heard Marinette's name and was suddenly speechless at the girl in front of him. She was smiling and blushing slight.

"Thanks dad," she giggled and shyly looked over at Adrien. The blond blinked a couple times before regaining his head and smiling at her. He came forward and took her hand.

"Gorgeous," he agreed and kissed the back of her hand. Her blush deepened as he continued to hold her hand even after he had dropped it from his mouth.

"Okay, what time should we expect her to be back?" Sabine asked.

"Not too late. Dinner starts in about half an hour, so probably around nine or ten pm," Adrien answered glancing at his wrist watch.

"Alright, you two have fun," Tom smiled. Adrien nodded.

"We'll do so."

 

* * *

 

     When Gorilla pulled up to the Agreste mansion dinner was still about 20 minutes away. Adrien knew his father was either still getting ready or he was micromanaging the kitchen to make sure the food was perfect for their guests. Tonight was the monthly dinner of the boards. Each executive director of the boards were invited to Gabriel's mansion for a three course dinner on the last Thursday of each month. Adrien knew all of the directors by at least their last name, but they usually changed after a couple years. He was never super fond of any of them so he had no issues with attachment. Although sometimes he made a friend or two out of his father's employees. His father still made him memorize all their names and faces despite how many there were. He thought of it as one of his chores. Not that he had any in the first place.

     Adrien opened the car door for Marinette like the gentleman he was and walked her in arm and arm. Nathalie was the first to greet them. She was as cold as ever, but when Marinette looked back at her over her shoulder as they passed she couldn't help but notice a faint smile on the assistant's lips. Adrien didn't notice and proceeded to lead her to the dining hall that was already half filled with an assortment of people. Agreste Designs was a truly diverse company. There were men, women, black, Asian, and many different kinds of people. They all ranged from old to young, but the young seemed to out number the old. Young being early to late thirties and old being 55.

"Adrien! Glad to see you made it!" Said a tall dark skinned man in a yellow tie.

"Hey, Adam. Good to see you too," Adrien smiled as the man came over to pay his shoulder. He couldn't have been older than 34 years old, and his bright smile suggested his mind was even younger.

"A month away from you is way too long. I swear each time I see you you've grown an inch," Adam grinned and ruffled Adrien's hair. So much for the neat hair.

"Nope. Pretty sure you're just seeing things," Adrien replied.

"And who is this little lady right here?" He asked turning his attention to Marinette.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he introduced. Adam held out his hand for her to shake and she willingly accepted with a sweet smile.

"Adam Delphi," he replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she spoke softly as she usually did.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine," he replied.

"Oh, but it is certainly mine! It's an honor to meet one of the executive directors of boards. Especially you, Mr. Delphi. I loved the fabric you helped chose for the spring line in 2012. The pattern was beautiful and mimicked floral in a way that made it unique, yet springy at the same time," she blabbered. Adrien blinked in surprise. He was unaware of her knowledge of his father's employees. Then again she was a designer. She even sewed too. Adam laughed.

"Please call me Adam, and thank you. Floral is too obvious for a spring line, so the moment I saw that pattern I knew it was perfect."

"Ingenious even! Almost like a mesh with a camouflage look to it, yet it stood out perfectly against the black. I personally fell in love with that entire collection." Adam laughed.

"How did a little rascal like Adrien win the heart of such an intelligent and fashionable girl?" He questioned. Adrien shrugged.

"I'm just that lucky," he replied with a smile.

"So how did you two meet?"

"Oh we met at school. Nothing special," Adrien answered.

"Oh, so I'm guessing the story about how you two started dating is much more exciting," he winked and nudged Adrien's shoulder. The blond blushed and he laughed nervously.

"Uh, y-yeah totally. We-"

"Well don't spoil it for me now! I'm sure your father would love it if you told everyone before dinner starts," he interrupted.

"W-what!" Adrien's smile dropped. Adam laughed loudly.

"Don't be nervous, boy. We're all excited to hear. None of us even knew you had a girlfriend, so why don't you introduce her to more of these losers," he suggested.

"B-but why would he want me to t-tell all of them before dinner?" He asked. Marinette could feel the stress emanating off of Adrien. Poor kid. Adam shrugged.

"I dunno, but I do know your dad. That's definitely something he'll ask you to do. Don't worry though, you're practically family to all of us so you don't need to worry about being embarrassed or anything," he assured him and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah…okay," Adrien said and tried to take a deep breath.

"I'll see you around, but I've got some bets to place with Marcel about your dad's tie. See ya," he said and walked away.

"See ya…ugh." Adrien ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more, and glared at the ground.

"Adrien?" Marinette's voice pierced his thoughts and he looked over at the girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He sighed.

"I'm fine…I just don't know what I'm going to say if my dad does ask me to share how we started…'dating'," he replied. Marinette felt bad for him and felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. He looked really handsome with such messy hair, but she had to put those feelings aside for now. She had to be his friend.

"It'll be okay," she cooed and turned his shoulders to face her. She reached up and carefully fixed his hair back in to place as she talked.

"The good thing is we can make it up how ever we want, and all we need to do is brainstorm something romantic and crap and it'll be over before you know it. I can even help you, so you don't need to worry," she told him. She took her hands away from his hair after she had fixed it and smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"Thanks Mari…you're a really good friend, y'know?"  
Marinette giggled.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay fam. Let's have a chat here with just you me and the 1000 other readers (they matter too). How did you like the chapter? Was it cute? Good, I'm glad you think so. Anyways, I'm trash. As a piece of ML trash I happened to hyperfocused on this fic so much that it is so far the longest ML fic I have ever written. I have 30 written already and this is only the 6th one that I've posted. That being said I'm also impatient and I want you all to read this goddamn story bc holy shit it's fucking crazy. I'm guessing you all wanna read this all because I just told you it's fucking crazy. So I decided I'm gonna update this story nearly everyday(ish) depending on how busy my day is. So expect at least everyday or every other day or something like that. Thanks all. Thanks for reading! :^)


	7. Gabriel and friends

"Look at them. Young love at its finest."

"Oh, she's so cute! Where on earth did she get that dress? Surely _I_ would've seen it before…"

"I wonder how pleased Gabriel is. I would pay my son to date a girl like that."

"Look at that! Aw, they're holding hands! I remember when I had the emotional capacity to care about my boyfriend."

"I thought Adrien was still 12…I really gotta stop sneaking whiskey in to these things."

     Marinette was bright red from all the comments she could hear from the other guests. Adrien had introduced her to most of them and all they've done is fawn over her. They complimented her hair, her dress, her manors, and most of all her fashion knowledge. Marinette seemed to know everyone's names better than Adrien did, and she also knew what branch they worked for, what they did, and what season they primarily worked on. It was only when Gabriel entered the room did the crowd start to quiet down.

"Welcome," was all he said before immediately walking over to his son and Marinette.

"Good evening, Adrien," he greeted.

"Good evening, father," Adrien replied.

"Gabriel! Great to see you again," Adam greeted. He had stuck by the two kids for the most of the time they had been waiting. Gabriel gave a curt nod and impatient smile to his employee before focusing on Marinette.

"Adrien, I'm waiting for you to introduce this lovely young lady to me," he announced.

"O-oh um sorry. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng…my girlfriend," Adrien stammered. Mari held out her hand and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Agreste," she greeted. Gabriel smiled back at her and accepted her handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine. I've heard quite a bit about you," he replied. Adrien turned pink. Marinette giggled and turned even pinker

"Really? H-how interesting. I hope you've heard good things."

"Many good things. I've heard about how kind, and funny you are. Your popularity and how…likable you are," Gabriel said and glanced at Adrien. Adrien shifted his weight nervously, remembering his mess up from a couple nights ago. He was hoping his father didn't catch that.

"Oh I-I'm not t-that popular. I-I'm just a normal girl," Marinette stuttered.

"Ah you're very humble too. I can see why Adrien would fall so easily for a girl such as yourself."

"Y-you're too kind," Marinette replied bashfully. Adrien felt embarrassed with his father's choice of words. He made him sound weak, and like his feelings were so easily manipulated based on a few certain qualities.

"I am curious where did you get this dress? The design is absolutely beautiful, and this stitch work is astounding," Gabriel asked.

"Oh um…I-I made it," she told him. A glimmer of approval flashed through his eyes.

"I am thoroughly impressed. Adrien, how did you find such a marvelous girl?" Gabriel demanded to know.

"O-oh, we met this year in school. We're in the same class so…we've always known each other this year," he answered.

"I see…so how did you two start dating?" He asked. Adrien opened his mouth, but was immediately interrupted by his father.

"Actually, you should tell us all the story before dinner. It should be starting shortly, so I'll be pleased to hear it soon."

"Yeah…okay." Just after that the doors opened again and the kitchen staff entered with carts of plates. Nathalie was the last to enter and stood next to the door.

"Dinner is served," she announced. 

     Everyone settled in a seat around the long dinner table in the center of the hall. Of course Gabriel sat at the front of the table while everyone else occupied the sides. Adrien usual sat at the end of the table, but now that Marinette with him they shared the space together. Of course even the small ends of the table were big, so splitting the space between the two of them wasn't a problem. The problem was the undeniable attention it put on them. The staff walked around and set a plate in front of each individual. Marinette of course said thank you with a smile while the rest of the directors and Gabriel accepted the plates without a word. Adrien smiled and gave a quiet thank you as he usual does, but Marinette's politeness was a lot more noticeable.

"How kind of you," Adam noted. He had sat next to the corner with them.

"It's really kind of them. Thanking them is the least I can do. They must've worked really hard to make sure this food would be delicious. My uncle is an amazing chef, so I always make sure to thank the people who serve me," she replied. Adam nodded in agreement, and then thanked the nearest waiter.

"Thank you all for coming tonight to my monthly dinner party," Gabriel spoke. Instantly everyone turned their attention to him.

"Tonight I'd like to honor and celebrate my son, Adrien, and his new girlfriend, Marinette," he announced. The directors all nodded and smiled down in the direction of the young "couple". Marinette blushed and smiled shyly while Adrien looked a little more uncomfortable.

"Welcome to the Agreste family," he said raising his glass to them.

"Welcome!" The directors followed his lead.

"We might as well be fake engaged too," Adrien muttered and sipped his drink while the rest of the table did. Marinette giggled and then sipped hers too.

"Something funny?" Gabriel asked. Adrien turned red.

"Uh, n-nothing. I was-"

"We were just talking about how Adrien asked me out and how silly he was compare to how formal all of this is," Marinette said. A few adults chuckled.

"Oh really? That's right, we haven't heard the story yet. Please tell it," Gabriel urged.

"Do you wanna tell it or should I?" Mari whispered to Adrien.

"I can tell some of it," he whispered back.

"So?" Gabriel asked.

"Uh…I-It's a funny story really. Marinette and I are in the same class and she usually sits behind me. I guess I've always kinda liked her, but I didn't really realize it or anything. Um…"

"He asked me out on Monday this week," Mari took over. Adrien nodded, and everyone listened intently.

"Before school I was sitting with my friend Alya like I usually do and then he asked to talk with me in private when he arrived. I've liked Adrien for a while, but I never would've thought he would ask me out. So I followed him outside of the classroom and he said…" Marinette giggled and then looked over at Adrien. He was nervously sipping at his drink and bright red. A smile split across his face and he set down his cup.

"Girlfriend mine will you be Marinette." Adrien then laughed anxiously. That actually sounded like something he would say. The rest of the table laughed as well and Adrien hid his face in embarrassment.

"You've always had your way with words, Adrien!" Someone chortled.

"Simply adorable," another person cackled.

"Let's see a kiss!" Another shouted. Adrien's head bolted up. He was dying. He couldn't kiss Marinette, His death would be insured at school. Yet the everyone was chanting.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"I think they want us to kiss," Mari muttered.

"Yeah and they're not gonna stop until we do," he groaned.

"Then let's give them what they want."

"Wha-" Adrien was suddenly interrupted when she turned her head to face her and was pulled closer. He anticipated to feel her soft lips, but was surprised to feel her thumbs pressed firmly against him lips. She merely kissed her thumbs and tilted her head so no one could see what was really happening. The chanting died down and the directors were all clapping and laughing. Marinette pulled back and patted his cheek.

"Don't worry. It wasn't real."


	8. Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim has quite a lot to say…Adrien doesn't

"Where did you learn to do that?" Adrien asked Marinette. They were in the courtyard during their lunch break on one of the benches along the sides. So far they had gotten used to just holding hands in public, but after Sabrina's note they had tried to appear more couple-y. Adrien thought about the things he wanted to do with Ladybug and tried to model that with Marinette. Of course he felt a little guilty, but he tried to reason that she knew it was fake. So they were on the bench with Adrien's head in Marinette's lap and her fingers in his hair.

"Do what?"

"That fake kiss thing last night."

"Oh, that? It's called a stage kiss. Nathanael told me about it one time. He only explained to to me so I'm not sure if I even did it right," she told him.

"Nathanael? How does he know about that?"

"He's in drama. It's an acting technique for when you don't actually want to kiss your partner that you're acting with," she explained.

"Oh…I guess that made sense. God, I'm so sorry about last night. I had no idea everyone would be so…enthusiastic about 'us'," he apologized. Marinette shrugged.

"Whatever. It's no big deal."

"What about your parents?"

"Huh?"

"What do your parents think? Do they think we're actually dating, or do they know it's fake?" He asked.

"Oh um…I figured they would've lectured me about how fake relationships are bad and end poorly and whatever so I told them it was real."

"So only Alya and Nino know it's fake?"

"Yup," Mari replied.

"Good…it would be a disaster if anyone else knew. The less people who know the easier it is to keep a secret," he said mostly to himself.

     Marinette nodded in agreement. So far the past few days she had spent with him she was learning quick that he was actually a lot more stressed out than he lead on. A part of her just wanted to sit him down and turn off his brain just so he could get some goddamn peace. A part of it was her simple adoration for the boy, but another part of it was concern for her friend. His anxiety was palpable to her even when he was calm. Then again maybe he was never calm in the first place. Hopefully he can learn to take a breather, or maybe she can help him out with that sometime.

"Well at least your dad approves," she said. Adrien then shook his head.

"He never approves…he must be trying to trick me or something," he muttered. Marinette blinked. This kid could never catch a break, could he.

"Ugh, he must be trying to trick me because I'm trying to trick him! He's probably known from the start. I'm an awful liar," he groaned.

"Hey," Marinette cupped his cheeks and turned him over to look up at her from her lap.

"Calm down, okay? Everything will be okay," she spoke in a low voice in attempt to comfort him. Adrien sighed.

"You can't know that for sure. You don't know my dad," he replied as the bell rung. Marinette frowned as he sat up and stood up from the bench. He offered his hand and she took it before following him to class. They walked up the stairs and back in to the classroom just in time to catch the conclusion of Kim's rant.

"-just saying, they don't even act like a couple. Plus like when did this even happen? Adrien showed no interest in Marinette until now, and he still doesn't seem to like her like a girlfriend. All they do is hold hands and-"

"Ah-hem, Kim!" Alya snapped. The jock glared at the blogger until he noticed the "couple" standing in the door way. Marinette glared at Kim with her arms crossed and Adrien could feel himself getting anxious all over again.

"M-Marinette! Adrien! Uh um I-I didn't see you there," he stuttered sheepishly.

"And if you did see us?"

"Uh…how much did you hear?" He asked.

"Oh nothing much, just that you think my boyfriend doesn't like me," her words stung like venom.

"Mari, please stay calm," Adrien whispered. She shook her head.

"I-it wasn't like that! I swear!"

"Keep your mouth shut about me and Adrien. It's none of your business," Mari hissed. Adrien felt even more on edge with her spitefulness. This was a disaster.

"I'm sorry, I-I won't gossip about you guys again. I promise!" Kim nearly sobbed. Yes, Marinette was sweet and kind, but she was equally intimidating when she wanted to be.

"Mari…" Adrien's hands were sweaty and tight without hers to hold. This whole situation was making him uncomfortable. 

"Good, because if you do-"

"Mari!" Adrien interrupted. She looked over at him and noticed just how uneasy he was. Then the guilt instantly overwhelmed her.

"Just…let it go," he muttered turning red as he realized the whole class was staring at him. She nodded, but he was already turned around and out the door.

"Adrien!" She called. Mari then shot a glare at Kim and then quickly followed her fake boyfriend down the hall. He had already made it to the last step or two of the stairs when she left the classroom.

"Adrien, wait!" She called again and started rushing down the stairs. Of course with her clumsiness she instantly tripped and fell down the rest of the stairs. Her body collided with his and they both feel at the foot of the stairs with Marinette on top of Adrien. He groaned in pain while she rubbed her head where it hit the hard wood.

"Marinette, what are you doing?" He asked. He was obviously cranky and impatient with her.

"S-sorry," she scrambled off of him and helped him up.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay-"

"I'm fine, Mari," he cut her off and then turned to continue walking. Marinette frowned and went after him again.

"Seriously you can tell me if there's something wrong. I'm here for yo-"

"Dammit, Mari! You're not actually my girlfriend!" Adrien snapped. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Mari looked at him wth wide eyes filled with shock and then quickly shifted to pain when she furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn't figure out what to say to him. Here she was trying to help him when he clearly needed it and he was pushing her away. After a moment of silence Adrien sighed.

"Listen…I'm sorry, I'm just…really stressed out right now," he muttered.

"I'm trying to help you," she replied.

"I know, it's just…" he trailed off and then shook his head.

"Adrien, tell me what's bothering you right now," she demanded.

"I…I actually do like someone right now," he confessed. Marinette ignored the sound of her own heart cracking and crossed her arms.

"Okay…so are you worried that since it'll be public that we're 'dating' that she won't give you a chance?"

"No. She never gave me a chance anyways. I dunno, I'm just stressed out about this whole thing," he said and turned away again. Marinette's patience was running out, and she grabbed his wrist before he could walk off.

"Do you want this to work or not?" She demanded to know. He blinked at her sudden change of voice. It was similar to how she talked to Kim just now.

"What?"

"Do you want your dad to believe that we're dating so you can get him off your back or would you rather be really dating Chloé?"

"I'm already trying my best-"

"No you're not! You need to let me be there for you and at least be your friend or else this will never work out. All you've done since this started is stress out and push me away. Of course no one believes I'm your girlfriend. You don't treat me like one when you're supposed to! I'm trying to help you and you're just sitting here like an idiot wondering why people don't think we're a couple. You keep trying to run away or avoid problems, and I can't keep this charade up by myself," she snapped. Adrien blinked at her in surprise. She's never spoken to him like this before. It vaguely reminded him of Ladybug.

"I…I'm sorry Mar-"

"I don't wanna hear it right now. Call me when you actually wanna make this work out instead of moping around and whining all the time," she grumbled and walked past him.

     Adrien watched as she stormed out of the school and disappeared from his sight. The blond sighed again and made his way back up to the classroom. Class had already started, but that didn't stop the strange glances he got from his classmates when he entered without Marinette. He solemnly made his way to his seat and slumped down. Nino instantly noticed his damper mood and leaned closer to whisper.

"Hey, you okay? Where's Marinette?" He asked. Adrien was quiet for a moment before answering.

"I just seriously pissed off my girlfriend."


	9. My lady my lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is April fools day…(^;

"What's wrong, Chat? You seem down?" Ladybug asked Chat Noir. Chat looked up at her and shrugged. He knew he couldn't talk about what happened, so he kept his mouth shut.

"C'mon, you can tell me what's up," she coaxed. 

     He bit his lip. Could he? The entire night he had been silent. Mostly because he felt terrible, but also because he was deep in thought about earlier today. He was still trying to figure out he could fix his relationship with Marinette, both real and fake, but he just couldn't. He really didn't know her that well besides her hobbies and the fact that she's the class president. Other than that he didn't know much about what ticked her off or what made her happy. He had no idea how he should go about cheering her up.

"Chat," Ladybug took his face in her hands and turned him to look at her.

"Tell me what's up," she demanded gently. He sighed and gave up. She was asking for it.

"I have this…friend…"

"Yeah?"

"And she's trying to help me out with something, but…I really upset her today," he told her. Ladybug frowned.

"Oh? What did you do?"

"I basically denied the help she gave me and did nothing…I kinda snapped at her, but then she snapped at me even more and now I just feel terrible," he said and sadly looked at his lap. Ladybug thought for a moment. Strange how they were in such similar situations. Lucky for him she knew what he should do.

"So do you still want her help or no?" She asked.

"I still want her help, and I wanna help her help me…if that makes sense. I dunno. I wanna put in the effort she said I wasn't and hopefully things will turn out better."

"Okay…so do you need help with that?" Chat looked back to his partner and lifted his brow.

"Huh?"

"It sounds like you need some advice, and to be honest I'm in a similar situation except I know how your friend feels. If you need some help I'll gladly give you my input," she replied. Chat blinked in surprise.

"This is weird, my lady. You've never wanted to share our personal lives before," he noted. Ladybug shrugged.

"I can hear a few tidbits here and there. Especially when it seems to be troubling you so much," she said. Chat finally smiled.

"Thanks Ladybug…that means a lot to me."

"Hey, don't get all mushy on me. Just tell me what you need help with."

"How do I get her to forgive me? I really wanna fix this with her," he nearly begged.

"Well, it's good to give her some time to cool off. After that **don't** apologize over the phone or anything, just do it face to face. Tell her you were wrong and that you'll be willing to put in any effort you need to. Maybe explain why you didn't before or possibly just say you don't know how. Then hopefully you'll be able to work together again without another fight like that," she instructed. Chat nodded.

"Thanks. I think that might actually work. Thank you…"

"No problem, Chat. What are friends for?" Ladybug said. Chat took a moment to appreciate how beautiful she looked tonight. Her eyes glimmered in the Paris lights, and her lips curved in to the sweetest smile he had ever scene. He wanted to stare at that smile forever. He wanted to make her happy forever.

"A friend like you is-"

" **LOVE IS DEAD!** " Boomed a loud scream. The piercing wail cause car alarms to go off around the city, and a couple of windows. The two heroes jumped up on high alert, looking around for the source of the noise.

"What in the world?" Ladybug muttered still trying to find the source of the noise.

" **IM GONNA KILL THAT ADRIEN AGRESTE WITH MY BARE HANDS!** " The voice shouted again. Chat's blood went cold. Oh crap.

"Adrien Agreste? What did he do?" Ladybug questioned. Chat shrugged.

"M-maybe it was an accident?"

" **YOU DON'T DESERVE MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG! YOU NEVER EVEN NOTICED HER UNTIL NOW!** " The voice continued to boom.

"Is it just me or does that voice sound familiar?" Ladybug asked her partner.

"Actually…now that you mention it it does," Chat replied.

"We should find Adrien Agreste and make sure he's safe. The akuma is probably on its way to his mansion," she suggested. Chat nodded and they both bounded off towards the Agreste mansion. Of course when they got to Adrien's room it was empty. It was rather odd to Ladybug, but Chat mumbled something about possible insomnia or maybe a trip to the bathroom. It wasn't long until the akuma made itself known again.

" **COME OUT AND FACE ME AGRESTE! ILL SHOW YOU WHAT MARINETTE TRULY DESERVES!** " The voice shouted. It sounded like it was coming from all directions, which made it even more confusing as to where it was. Finally Ladybug looked down to see the akuma climbing up the wall. He was dressed in a loud colored outfit with a head set. That must've been the source of his volume as well as where the akuma inhabited.

"Chat, look down there!" She said pointing to the slowly approaching boy. The blond followed her instructions and instantly found the figure she was pointing to.

"Holy shit, is that Kim again?" He questioned.

"I think so. Love troubles again?" She muttered. Chat chuckled and the boy below them looked up furiously.

" **ARE YOU TWO MAKING FUN OF ME?** " He screamed. They both covered their ears.

"N-no!" Chat squeaked.

"Ugh, does he have to be so loud?"

" **I'VE ALREADY BEEN TOLD TO KEEP NY MOUTH SHUT ONCE TODAY, BUT NOW IM GONNA SPEAK LOUD AND CLEAR! ADRIEN DOESN'T DESERVE MARINETTE, I DO!** " He shrieked. A chorus of car alarms went off and Ladybug frowned.

"Since when did he start liking m…Marinette?" She questioned.

" **EVER SINCE SHE HELPED ME ON VALENTINES DAY…I'VE BEEN HELPLESSLY IN LOVE WITH HER! I CAN'T BARE TO SEE HER BE SWEPT AWAY BY SOME ASSHOLE WHO DOESN'T TRULY LOVE HER!** " Hot tears poured down Kim's face as he started to pound on the glass.

"Calm down! Kim-"

" **I'M NOT KIM ANYMORE! I'M SOUND-WAVE, AND I'LL STRANGLE THAT AGRESTE BOY IF ITS THE LAST! THING! I! DO!** " He punctuated each shout with a jab at the glass. It started to crack and fracture where he hit it with his fist, but before he could hit it again Chat extended his baton and pushed his fists away from the glass. Kim lost his balance and fell backwards on to a car below.

"Quick, we need to get that headset. That's most likely where the headset is," Ladybug reported. Chat nodded and quickly lowered himself to where Kim was. Before he could grab the headset Kim swatted his hand away and kicked him back. Chat's spine made contact with the wall of his mansion and he hissed at the contact.

"Chat!" Ladybug called.

" **YOU FILTHY ALLEYCAT!** " Kim screamed and tore off pieces of the car to chuck at him.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug cried desperately. From her yo-yo dropped a satellite-dish-gun looking thing.

"What the actual fuck is this?" She muttered.

"Ladybug!" Chat cried weakly as he dodged the bits of car being chucked at him.

"Ah!" Ladybug panicked as she examined the gun closer. On the handle there was a trigger.

"Damn, these things really need some instructions sometimes," she grumbled and directed the gun towards Kim. She braced herself for the worst possible outcome and hurriedly pulled the trigger.

" **AHHHG!** " Kim shouted, holding his hands over his ears as he crumbled from whatever sound he could hear. Ladybug blinked.

"Oh its some kind of sound wave interceptor…or something."

     She then hooked her yo-yo on a nearby tree and slowly lowered herself to the ground. The gun was still pointed to Kim as she approached him and ripped the headset from his skull. Kim gasped in relief once he was freed from the awful sound and collapsed to the ground. She threw the headset to the ground and smashed it in half with her heel. The black butterfly wormed its way out of the object, and Ladybug quickly captured it with her yo-yo.

"Get out of here…you little rascal," she sighed.

"Wow, that was one heck of an akuma," Chat said as he brushed the dirt and debris from his skin tight leather.

"Yup…I sure do feel bad for Marinette and Adrien though…they must be going through a bunch of drama right now by the looks of this," she muttered looking down at Kim who was now sobbing on the ground. Chat sighed.

"Yup…"

"Well, the night isn't over yet," Ladybug said holding up her lucky charm.

"After you, my lady," Chat replied with a bow and smiled at her. She smiled back and scratched under his chin before tossing the charm up in to the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I don't know if people can get akumatized twice but it's essential to the plot so shhh…


	10. Chloé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien steps up

     Kim showed up to school without a word the next day. Chloé showed up in the complete opposite manor. After missing almost a week of school, more or less because of Marinette and Adrien dating, she was back and worse than ever. She looked a little too proud of herself. Of course she probably heard about the little fight Mari and Adrien had the previous day, but it was nothing that should've gone to her head. Adrien tried to talk to Marinette before school, but he accidentally slept in and was almost running late. He blamed it on the loud akuma last night. Even after he was defeated the pulsing headache he gave Adrien wasn't until two in the morning. Fortunately he didn't sleep in to the point where he would definitely be late. He bursted in to the classroom just before the final bell rung and tried to calmly make his way to his seat. The teacher was still taking attendance when he made eye contact with Marinette and paused. She immediately looked away, but he set his back down and took a deep breath.

"Morning, Marinette," he spoke. She glanced up at him and then back down.

"Morning," she replied coldly.

"Hey, um…I'm really sorry about yesterday," he said.

"Mm-hm," she replied blandly.

"And…you're right." That caught her attention.

"I wasn't trying, and I should've. I shouldn't have tried to hard to push you away when you're only trying to help me. I guess I don't really know how to do this…but I'm really grateful that you've taken the time to try and make this work for me," he continued. Marinette hesitated and then sighed.

"I accept your apology, and…if you still want I'm still willing to help you," she responded calmly. He smiled.

"Thank you, Mari. I really need all the help I can get."

"You definitely need help on how to be a good boyfriend," she teased with a smirk playing on her lips. He chuckled.

"Well how would you suggest I become a good boyfriend?" He questioned.

"Talk to me, and let me help you out. I'm not just here to listen, y'know? You don't have to stress out about your problems with me. We can have fun too," she answered. He nodded.

"Yeah, okay. I can do fun. Um…how about we go out on a date?" He asked.

"A date?" She lifted a brow.

"A fake one. For the press," he whispered.

"That makes sense."

"But we can still have fun too. It doesn't have to be strictly for business."

"That's very true," she nodded.

"We could stroll through the park and get something to eat. Then we could go to the louvre or something," he suggested.

"Yeah?" She questioned leaning closer and intertwining her fingers with his. It took him a little off guard, but he quickly reminded himself to be convincing. He smirked at their fingers as he rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand and looked up at her.

"Yeah…and then we can get ice cream and I'll walk you home after we watch the sunset from the top of the Eiffel Tower," he murmured flirtatiously. She giggled.

"How corny," she teased.

"The cornier the better."

"Morning class. Let's get started!" The teacher greeted enthusiastically.

     Adrien tore his hand away from Marinette's and turned to face the board. Mari rolled her eyes. He was trying, but it wasn't exactly perfect. They say through the rest of the lesson in silence while the rest of the class whispered and gossiped. A few of them talked about how cute Mari and Adrien were and how happy they were that the "couple" made up. The majority were going over how this was just further proof that the relationship was fake. Chloé only glared at Marinette without a word.

"What does he see in her? Nothing. Nothing at all! It's so obviously fake it hurts," Chloé hissed to Sabrina.

"How can you tell?" She questioned.

"Ugh, if they were really dating they would be all over each other. There's no way Adrien would pay attention to this boring lesson if he truly had feelings for her, duh!"

"Well, I talked to them when you were gone, and Marinette told me he had to be careful about how affectionate he was incase the press happened to snap a picture of him," Sabrina reported.

"Ugh! As if. Gabriel wouldn't care. He'd be ecstatic over the popularity he would get from the tabloids for walking around with his 'girlfriend'…ugh there's just no way," she complained.

"I dunno, I think they're kinda cute-"

"Shut up, Sabrina."

"Yes Chloé…"

"Oh snap! I forgot something in the teachers lounge conveniently at this time to further the plot! I'll be back" the teacher said before leaving the classroom. The kids looked around confused from what their teacher had just said before conversing and socializing with each other. Adrien had turned around to face Marinette again when Chloé cleared her throat ans the attention was on her.

"Oh how cute! You two actually think we believe in this circus act?" She spoke with bitter venom in her voice. Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I dunno what you're talking about, Chloé," Adrien replied.

"It's not worth it," Mari whispered as she remembered the last time someone confronted them about their relationship being fake.

"Don't try to fool me, Adrikins. We all know you're still hooked on me," she winked. He cringed and shook his head.

"Sorry, Chlo. I only like you as a friend," he replied awkwardly. Chloé was the one to roll her eyes now.

"Yeah sure. I doubt you two have even kissed yet," she said blandly. Mari turned pink.

"I-it's none of your business if we've kissed yet or not!" Mari snapped.

"Whatever. If you guys were really dating you wouldn't care if the entire world saw you kissing."

"Y-yes we would! That's private stuff, and we don't need to share it with you," Mari continued to argue. Adrien looked board with Chloé's pathetic attempts to prove their relationship to be fake, as well as Marinette's poor and nervous comebacks.

"Who cares about privacy anymore? Just prove that you guys are really dating right now with a kiss," Chloé challenged.

"This is ridiculous! We don't need to prove-" Marinette was suddenly cut off when Adrien cupped her face and connected their lips. Mari's cheeks burned as he kept their lips pressed together for quite a while, even tilting his head to fit with hers, before pulling back. Adrien looked over at Chloé with a smug smile, and she responded with a scowl and red cheeks.

"Sorry. We like to be polite with our public display of affection. But if you would prefer we would be more than happy to show off some more. Mari is just gonna have to get used to the public exposer," he spoke smoothly while Marinette tried to recollect her brain.

"Don't hold back," Chloé grumbled.

"Are you sure about that?" He questioned with a devious smirk.

"Go crazy!" Chloé barked.

"Gladly!" Adrien hissed and pulled Marinette back down to him.

"W-wait, Adri-" once again his lips stopped her words right in their tracks. This kiss was a little bit longer, and even enjoyable. Not that the last kiss wasn't enjoyable, Marinette just had less time to appreciate it. She timidly ran her hands over his shoulders and gently curled her fingers in his hair. When he pulled back she blinked at him and still felt fuzzy from his lips. He chuckled and pulled a strand of hair from her mouth.

"Ça va?" He asked gently. She nodded.

"That wasn't a stage kiss," she whispered quietly.

"These guys may be idiots, but they'll spot a stage kiss faster than my father," he pointed out. She nodded.

"So I guess we just…gotta get used to that?"

"Yeah…I guess so."

"Alright kids! I'm back and just in time for the story to come to a stop for now. I'm such a useful plot device," the teacher announced as she entered the room again. What in the world was happening?


	11. Papa-razzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien really doesn't like doing it for his dad

"Dude, you kissed Marinette _on the lips_ yesterday," Nino reminded Adrien.

"I know," the blond replied simply and checked his phone.

" _Twice_! That must've been amazing! How did it feel? How absolutely perfect was it?" He begged to know. Adrien shrugged.

"It was alright," he said. Nino's jaw dropped. Adrien closed his mouth for him.

"Are you serious? Do you still believe that you're not completely in love with Marinette? C'mon, she's so amazing how could anyone not fall in love with her?"

"Sorry, bud. I'm just not in to her like you are. She's a wonderful person, I agree, but I just don't see her in a romantic way," Adrien responded as he gazed at a nearby Ladybug poster. _Besides_ , he thought, _my mind is rather preoccupied by someone else_.

"Well at least tell me how it felt to kiss her," Nino pleaded.

"It was good. Like, I didn't hate it, and I wouldn't hate doing it again for the press and such. The first time we 'kissed' she stage kissed me at my dads dinner party. Then we…had our little fight and I figured it wouldn't kill me if I actually put some effort in to this damn thing."

"So you're idea of effort is kissing?" Nino questioned and raised a brow. Adrien rolled his eyes and spotted Marinette at the entrance of the park. He smiled and waved at her, and she waved back.

"Yup. Sorry, dude, but you gotta scram. You'll ruin the romantic vibes," Adrien joked with a smiled. Nino rolled his eyes and stood up.

"You better treat her like a princess," he hissed. Adrien nodded.

"Will do," he said as Nino walked away. He smiled and waved at Marinette as they passed each other and left the park.

"Good afternoon," Adrien greeted standing up.

"Afternoon," she replied as he took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. She turned pink and tried to get ahold of herself. It's fake, she told herself, just go with it.

"What have you planned for me today?" She asked.

"A nice picnic here in the park, a trip to the louvre, and a we'll end the day with some ice cream. I dunno if we can watch the sunset on the Eiffel Tower today, but we can reschedule for another time, Princess," he told her with a wink. She paused for a moment. That nickname was familiar.

"You're rather convincing. What gave you the idea for that pet name?"

"Nothing in particular," he lied and took her hand. She willingly followed him to a blanket in the grass he hand set out ahead of time.

"Wow, you really prepared for this. I'm impressed," she noted.

"Well…I really thought about what you said that day we got in to that fight, and you're right. I really wasn't tying, so I wanna try now," he replied.

"Is that why you kissed me yesterday?" She questioned. He laughed nervously and sat down with a pink face. Marinette joined him on the blanket and smiled.

"Yeah, plus I just really wanted Chloé to shut up. She gets really annoying sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"You know what I mean…more annoying than usual," he corrected as he opened the basket he had nearby.

"Uh…I told Nathalie we were going on a normal picnic. To be honest I've never gone on a picnic before…so people usually eat sandwiches on picnics?" He asked. Marinette tried and failed to stifle a laugh. The blond looked over at her and pulled out the wrapped sandwiches.

"Have you really never gone on a picnic before?" She asked with more laughter bubbling at her lips. He laughed too and nodded.

"Never ever," he confirmed. Marinette guessed it made sense with him being the son of a "very busy" man.

"Well I'm glad that I get to be the first person you have a picnic with," she smiled. He smiled back and handed her one of the sandwiches.

"I can't tell the difference between these," he confessed. Marinette laughed again and took the sandwich.

"You're silly," she told him and unwrapped it. She really meant that he was cute, but there was no one listening so it was rather unnecessary.

"You're sillier," he stuck out his tongue in a childish way and Marinette clutched her stomach as she continued to laugh.

"You're a child," she giggled.

"I truly am a big baby," he agreed and unwrapped his own sandwich.

     The fake couple continued to chit chat while they ate their sandwiches. After they finished, Adrien pulled out a couple containers of fruit and they snacked on that for quite sometime. They talked about dumb things, and unimportant things, and just relaxed. Marinette mercilessly teased Adrien, and he would tease her right back. While Adrien was genuinely enjoying himself Marinette couldn't help but wonder how much was an act and how much was for real. She knew they were in public, so there was a very good chance he was playing up their friendship in to a full fledged relationship with excess flirting and such. It was only until something caught his eye in the distant that distracted him. He frowned.

"You okay?" Mari asked.

"I can see someone taking pictures of us," he told her. She turned her head to the direction he was looking at and noticed a man discreetly snapping photos of them. She looked back at Adrien.

"So what do you want to do about it?" She asked.

"Maybe actually act like a couple…I dunno," he sighed. He slumped down on the blanket and stared up at the clouds and branches above them. Marinette had laid down on her stomach through the duration of their conversation and hesitated before pushing herself up and crawling towards him. She plopped down next to him and he turned his head to look at her. He offered a smile, but she could tell it was forced.

"Hey, why so glum, chum?" She asked. He sighed.

"I hate doing this…putting on a show for the paparazzi. I know my dad is gonna see it, so I might as well be giving a show to him too," he grumbled. Marinette thought for a moment.

"Well…what else are you thinking?"

"I'm…" he sighed.

"It's no-"

"Don't you dare say it's nothing, Adrien. Just talk to me," she coaxed. He nodded.

"I'm thinking that this isn't enough. That he's never going to believe us, a-and that no matter what I do he's gonna know it's fake," he confessed. Marinette nodded.

"That's a valid fear. You were right when you said I don't know your father, but based on what I've seen and heard he's not a very likable man personality wise."

"If he had a personality…" Adrien grumbled.

"I just…don't wanna try, y'know?" He mumbled. Mari thought for a moment before pushing herself off the ground and moving so her upper body was above his, and her legs were curled so she could lean over him.

"Do you want me to try for you?" She asked kinda anxiously. He turned pink.

"What do you mean?" He nervously glanced at the man snapping pictures.

"I mean…our class has already seen us kiss, so if it was caught on camera our 'relationship' would be undeniable. Especially if it's something candid like this," she explained. He nodded. She made sense.

"Alright…so are you asking to kiss me?" He questioned. She laughed nervously and shyly looked down at the blanket.

"If you wouldn't mind…I think it would help you," she replied. He was quiet for a moment before nodding.

"Okay…yeah sure," he allowed. 

     Mari's bright blue eyes glanced over to his face. He looked as nervous as she felt, and she wondered if she looked that nervous too. She approached him slowly and leaned down closer. Her hands settled on the blanket as she continued to lower her self further and further down until she paused with barely a centimeter of space between them. Her heart was racing, and she could feel his breath on her lower lip as he anticipated her next move. Mari closed her eyes and finally pressed her lips to his.

     Adrien wasn't lying when he said kissing Marinette was nice. She was easily classified as a good kisser, and he didn't like to admit it but he actually kind of enjoyed it more than he let Nino know. Apart of him wondered if kissing Ladybug felt this good, or possibly better, but then another part of him wondered if kissing anyone was as good as this. Was it a good kiss or were all kisses just good unless it was a really bad kisser? He decided that thought hurt his head so he ignored it and opted for focusing on Marinette's lips.

     They were supple and soft, and actually quite pleasant against his. Her fingers curled in his hair again which sent shivers down his spine as she lightly dragged her nails over his scalp. Adrien didn't pay attention to how long the kiss was because all he could think about was how nice it felt just to be kissed. It gave him a false sense of love. Her warm lips made him feel safe and protected, and her hands in his hair made him feel wanted. It was pathetic, at least to him, when he tried to follow her mouth when she pulled back. He quickly got ahold of himself and allowed her to depart as he looked up at her with lidded eyes. She blinked down at him with pink cheeks before smiling wide and giggling.

"That was weird," she said. It took Adrien a while to realize he was grinning so hard his face was starting to hurt. He started to laugh and threw his arm over his blushing face. Marinette laughed with him and hid her own red face on his stomach.

"Oh my god that was so weird," he agreed.

"That…oh my god," she chortled and nuzzled against his shirt. He laughed harder, and Marinette realized she accidentally tickled him.

"Are you ticklish?" She asked.

"N-no I-I'm just laughing really hard," he lied with his grin still plastered on his face. Mari had a mischievous look in her eyes before attacking his midsection with her fingers. Adrien curled over on his side and stuttered out bursts of laughter as he tried to top her.

"M-Mari! St-to-hah! Oh my god!"


	12. Princess oh princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot I almost forgot to update today bc I posted a one shot earlier lmao

     Kissing was now normal. Holdings hands was normal. Flirting was normal. Even when they were alone they flirted, but kissing and hand holding were exclusively during school and in public. Marinette learned to ignore the way her heart raced and soared when they did kiss, and Adrien learned just how relaxing kissing really was. He was never too concerned about it before, but after doing some research he found out it was actually good for him. That little bit of knowledge helped him get more comfortable with the affection since Marinette was constantly telling him how he was stressed. Now no one doubted they were dating. When they weren't flirting they were touching or looking or kissing. Marinette tried to deny the way he made her feel, but sometimes she couldn't help herself.

"I can't believe this…we've kissed so much this week…we've kissed more than I would've ever thought we could," she sighed as she stared longingly at her ceiling.

"Careful Marinette. You know it isn't real," Tikki tsked.

"Yes I know, but God…I can't deny how good it feels," she smiled.

"Well you better put on your game face because patrol is in like ten minutes," Tikki reminded her.

"Shoot! You're right. Tikki, spots on!" She commanded. Just as she transformed there was a soft sobbing sound outside of the trap door above her bed.

"Crap! Tikki, spots off!" Marinette whispered. Her transformation wore off in a pink sparkly dust and she pressed her ear to the door. The sobbing got louder until suddenly the door was jerked open. Marinette fell back on to her bed and looked up to see Chloé standing above her on her terrace. Black makeup was smudged around her eyes and dripping down her cheeks like mascara, and her hair was a complete mess. She wore a ripped yellow dress and a single glass slipper. Marinette blinked up at the disheveled girl who was sobbing and glaring.

"You…took him," she growled.

"C-Chloé?" Mari stuttered.  
"I'm no longer Chloé! I'm Cinderella! You stole my prince and it's well past midnight!" She screamed.

"Chloé, calm down-"

"I've been avoiding the news ever since you two started dating! But this…ugly photograph…it's disgusting!" She sobbed and chucked a magazine at Marinette. Mari picked it up and saw a picture of her and Adrien that day in the park. It was a perfect shot of them kissing.

"Listen Chloé, I didn't steal anything from you. Adrien chose me-"

"Oh cut the bullshit! You guys aren't even really dating!" She cried.

"Chloé, calm down-"

"No! You're coming with me, and then we'll see how much of a toad you really are."

 

* * *

 

"I wonder where Ladybug is," Chat wondered out loud. He flicked open he baton to check the time.

"She said she'd be here twenty minutes ago…she's never late," he muttered. 

     The blond sighed and leaned against the railing of the Eiffel Tower. His mind wondered where in the world she could be. Maybe she forgot. Maybe she fell asleep, or she could've been stalked up with homework. Perhaps she had an important extracurricular activity to do and it was running late. Whatever it was he hoped she could get away from it soon so he could see her again. He frowned as he thought about the past few days with Marinette. He couldn't decide if he liked kissing or if he liked kissing her. His gut was telling him he liked kissing her, but his mind knew better. Adrien loves Ladybug, and he so desperately wanted to kiss her. Not that Marinette was a bad kisser, but he wanted to express the affection he felt for Ladybug for real. He told himself it was all fake, so kissing someone he truly loved would be amazing. Right?

"Silly silly frog! You thought you could capture his heart, but I'll certainly get the best of him!" He heard from down below. Chat glanced down and saw a figure climbing up the Eiffel Tower. He quickly ducked out of sight and listened carefully.

"Clumsy Marinette! You now look as vile as you are! Filthy fucking frog! The next time I see your slimy hands all over my Adrikins I'll turn you into a cockroach!" The voice rambled. Chat's ears perked up. Marinette? He looked over the railing again and could clearly see Chloé in a torn dress holding a toad as she climbed up the tower. Wait…was she?

"I'll get your damn miraculous stones soon, but I have more important matters to address right now!" She shouted. Oh no…Chloé got akumatized again. Chat scampered out of her sight as she crawled over in to the top railing of the tower.

"Finally. Now that your prince is no where in sight, I'll drop you off the edge. Before you know it, you'll be a frog soup!" Chloé sneered and cackled. Chat's eyes widened. He needed to do something now.

"Chloé, stop!" He shouted pointing his baton at the torn up girl.

"How dare you! My name is Cinderella, not Chloé!" She cried and clutched the frog (Marinette?) tightly in her hands.

"What did you do to Marinette?" He demanded to know.

"I turned her in to the toad she is! She's dating Adrien Agreste, but their relationship is so obviously fake!" She sobbed.

"Calm down, and don't hurt her!" He hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She screamed and chucked the frog at him. He quickly dropped his staff and caught Marinette in his hands. She looked panicked, as panicked a frog can look, as she tried to cling on to him with her slimy amphibious limbs.

"What the-"

"Smell ya later you stupid cat! I have a prince to find," Chloé said before jumping off the side of the building.

"Chloé!" He shouted. Of course she ignored him and he heard the sound of her hitting the ground and running off. He groaned and looked down at the toad.

"Oh dear, I-I dunno how to fix this Marinette. Sorry, but Ladydug isn't here, and usually when she catches the akuma she can fix everything…is there any other way?" He questioned. Marinette shrugged the best she could with her frog shoulders.

"Okay, let me think…it seems as if she can transform people, and she was making a lot of fairytale references…do you think this is like the princess and the frog?" He asked. A noise puffed from her throat and Adrien took that as a maybe.

"Okay, well I'm gonna try it out. I might not be a prince, but maybe a knight will do? Worse case scenario I'm just kissing a frog," he muttered the last part. Marinette's frog eyes widened as he held her up to his mouth. He lightly pressed his lips against her froggy mouth and she instantly exploded in to her regular form. Marinette coughed and sputtered as frog slime coated everything in sight.

"Gross," she groaned.

"The kiss or the slime?" Chat asked as he wiped off his suit.

"Both," she teased. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Whatever, Princess. I've got an ugly step sister to take care of. Um…I'll come and get you down later?"

"Yeah, sure," she nodded.

"Great, uh…see ya!" He shouted before climbing over the fence and heading off to his mansion once again. Marinette sighed and opened up her purse.

"You okay, Tikki?" Marinette asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little disgruntled from the slime, but physically yes I'm okay," she replied.

"Good, spots on!"

     Ladybug rushed over to the Agreste mansion to find Chloé sobbing at Chat's feet. He had her only glass slipper in his hand as he looked around impatiently for his lady. When he finally did spot her he grinned and held it out for her. She landed in front of him and accepted the shoe from his hands.

"Thanks, but I don't think this is my size," she replied with a smile.

"Very funny, my lady," he replied. Ladybug giggled and then proceeded to smash the glass shoe only to find it didn't hold the akuma.

"Huh?"

"I was certain that had the akuma in it!" Chat growled.

"Where else could it-" Ladybug was cut off as Chloé started screaming and kicked Chat's ankles. He fell to the ground and suddenly the girl was on top of him and trying to punch and scratch at him.

"Agh! Ladybug! Help!" He cried.

"Lucky charm!" She shouted. A long strip of fabric landed in her hands and she didn't have to think twice as to what she needed to do with it. Ladybug got behind Chloé and wedged the fabric between her teeth and tugged. Chloé's head jerked back and exposed the magazine stuck in her cleavage.

"Of course," Ladybug muttered and pulled it out. Chat scrambled out from underneath Chloé and Ladybug let her go to rip the magazine in half. She captured the akuma, cleansed it, and set it free. Chloé still sobbed as Ladybug tossed the strip of fabric in the air and shouted her famous phrase.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"


	13. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is not only clumsy but also reckless and a little careless at times.

     Adrien worried about Marinette. He worried about her the same, if not more, as she did him. His fears mostly resided in how many people would get akumatized and attack her. It wasn't irrational because he's seen it happen. She wasn't on the Eiffel Tower when he returned to take her home, nor was she anywhere near the tower. Even when he checked her bedroom she wasn't there. Chloé's second akumatision struck him hard when he realized how much danger she was in with Hawkmoth easily turning people's jealousy in to a weapon. Despite her pleas for him to calm down he was stressed out. He couldn't stop thinking and worrying about her that night. He couldn't even close his eyes. He was too worried about Marinette.

     Ladybug stayed out later once the akuma was taken care of. She helped Chloé get home and escaped before her transformation wore off. Of course it was in the middle of the street five or six blocks away from the bakery. It took her a good hour to get back home, and by then it was 1 in the morning. She stealthily snuck inside and tiptoed in to her room so she would not disturb her parents, and then collapsed on her bed. Within ten minutes she was fast asleep without even changing her clothes. Tikki was exhausted as well and remained asleep in her purse. They were only disturbed when Marinette's alarm went off way too early after the night they just had. Mari groaned and kicked the damn alarm before it shut off and continued to snuggle against her warm, soft blankets. Once again they were disturbed when Sabine came in to tell them school started an hour ago. Marinette bolted up and rushed out the door. She didn't even bother grabbing breakfast as she ran across the street and in to the school. When she finally burst in to the classroom she was surprised to be met with a dozen relieved faces and smiles.

"Marinette! You're safe!" Alya cried and rushed over to hug her.

"Er…yeah?"

"We all saw what happened last night. It was on Alya's ladyblog!" Nino told her and rushed over to join Alya in the hug.

"Y-you did?" She stuttered. Panic started to settle through her.

"Yes! Alya only got when you were up in the Eiffel Tower, but then the video cut out-"

"My phone died."

"-and then other people were filming Chat Noir with the akuma from their windows," Max explained.

"O-oh…"

"How did you get down?"

"What was it like being turned in to a frog?"

"Did Chat Noir have to kiss you to break the spell?"

"Did you see Ladybug?"

     The questions came faster than she could answer them. Her head was spinning as the class all crowded around her. She felt like she was about to cry when she noticed her classmates moving out of the way. Adrien stood in front of her. Pure worry and shock was written across his face as he stared down at her. She blinked up at him. Oh no. She hadn't contacted him at all since yesterday. He was probably worried sick. Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but she was speechless when she felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her in to a hug. 

     She gasped. It wasn't a gentle hug. It was a bone-crushing, desperate, scared, and absolutely relief filled hug that forced her on her tip toes. He buried his face in her neck and pressed a kiss to her jaw. The pinkness that would've shown up on her cheeks didn't, and instead she remained calm as she hugged him back and curled her fingers in his hair that flipped over his nape. He gave her one last squeeze before pulling back with a serious expression and cupped her cheek.

"You scared me to death, Mari. How come you didn't answer your phone?" He asked.

"It died, a-and when I got home I was too tired to recharge it. I'm sorry, Adrien," she told him.

"How did you get down from the tower? You were all the way at the top."

"Chat Noir came back and helped me down," she lied. He knew it was a lie, but he couldn't confront her about it unless he wanted to give himself away to her.

"Remind me to thank him later because you nearly gave me a heart attack, Mari!" He felt frustrated with himself and pulled her in to another hug. She grunted as he squeezed her tightly. Their classmates had returned to their seats by now, and the teacher was growing impatient.

"Yes yes, we're all happy Marinette is alive. Can you two sit down please?" She nagged. Adrien reluctantly let her go and nodded as they made their ways to their seats. The blond didn't feel like talking, but unfortunately Nino did.

"Dude, what was that?" He whispered. Adrien cocked a brow.

"What was what?"

"Just now with Mari. That was like reuniting with your lover after a war."

"Good."

"No, but like seriously. Are you sure you don't like Marinette? Like…like-like her?" He persisted. Adrien glared at Nino.

"She still my friend. Fake relationship or not I was really worried sick about her. Weren't you? Wasn't Alya? Just because I don't feel the same about her as you do doesn't mean I don't care about her," he snapped. Nino blinked.

"Whoa, dude chill. I was just-"

"Please, Nino. I'm not up for talking right now. I'm still a little torn up," he muttered and rested his head in his arms on the desk. Nino sighed.

"Sorry, dude."

 

* * *

 

     Adrien clung to Marinette through out all of lunch. From the first bell to the last he was latched on to her side. Whether he was holding her hand or hugging her close by her waist she was always within his reach. Marinette felt guilty for making him worry so much. Fake dating or not she was still his friend, and they had grown close from pretending to be infatuated with each other. She tried to comfort him, but he was still upset and refused to let her go. Adrien knew he was letting his emotions get the best of him, but he hated watching people close to him disappear. It was partly from his mother's mysterious disappearance, but that was enough to make him fear even a hint of abandonment. Not that he thought she had abandoned him, but…he didn't know what to think last night.

"Hey," Mari spoke. Adrien lifted his head from the crook of her neck and looked her in the eyes.

"You okay?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I was really scared, Marinette. I couldn't sleep. All fake dating put aside…you…y-you mean a lot to me Mari. It was…I just can't handle losing you like that," he confessed. Mari blushed.

"You've honestly helped me so much, and more than just with this stupid fake dating crap. You…I've never been so calm around you, and all you do is try to help me and…" he sighed and returned his head under her chin. Marinette's blush deepened as he held her tighter and nuzzled against her neck. She comfortingly patted and rubbed his back before hugging him back.

"You're the greatest friend I've ever had," he mumbled. That statement both sent her heart soaring and drowning at the same time. She pushed down her aching feelings like usual and opted for squeezing him in her arms instead.

"Even greater than Nino?" She teased.

"No. He knows we're fake dating, yet he keeps pestering me and nagging me about actually wanting to date you," he grumbled. Mari giggled.

"Wow, really? He doesn't seem like the type to do that. It sounds like something Alya would do," she said.

"Has she?"

"No, strangely not. Maybe she just doesn't care. She doesn't talk about it much without me bringing it up, and I only bring it up when we have plans and we make a joke about it," Marinette told him truthfully. Alya didn't tease her about it at all. Mostly because they both knew the true feelings Marinette harbored for Adrien, but also because it was obvious.

"Lucky. Can we switch best friends please?" He begged jokingly. Mari laughed and pulled back to look at him.

"Are there any paps?" She asked. He glanced around and spotted a man in an overly suspicious mustache and a woman holding up way too manny magazines with holes in them.

"Two," he replied. Marinette grinned and cupped his face.

"I guess it's show time," she murmured and leaned in.

"I guess so," he hummed and met her lips halfway for a short and sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Adrien is an overly attached clingy puppy and he needs A F F E C T I O N


	14. Madrid

"Okay, so you have two skating ramps, a staircase, an entire library, four computer monitors, a couch with a TV, and a king sized bed?" Marinette asked as she looked around Adrien's giant room. He shrugged.

"And foosball, and multiple gaming machines, and an entire bathroom to myself," he added.

"You really are a spoiled rich kid," she teased.

"Okay, in my defense I asked for the foosball table when I was ten. A lot of this stuff I picked randomly to fill all this space. And the library upstairs just has books about the homeschool courses I went through before public school, and the ones I study after school now," he defended. Marinette rolled her eyes and looked up over the couch at the giant wall of books.

"Spoiled rich kid," she repeated and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, now you're being the child," he replied.

"Oh please, my room is like one corner of your room."

"Be quiet. I've been in your room, and it's really cute. Don't talk shit."

"I'll put my room down if I want to, it's a tiny ass room unlike this Goliath you call a bedroom."

"Technically you could never put down your room since its on the top floor," he said with a smirk.

"You're awful!" She groaned and reached for a pillow before swatting his shoulder with it. 

     Adrien laughed and grabbed a pillow of his own to defend himself with. Marinette eventually tugged it from his hands and used it to push him down on the couch. His back made contact with the white fabric and he giggled as she pelted him with the pillows. Soon she disregarded the fabric sacks and Adrien's laughter pierced through the air sharp as a knife. Marinette often took advantage of his ticklish-ness in moments like these. Adrien would fight her on it, but only half heartedly. If he was completely honest he enjoyed the aftermath with sore cheeks and sides hurting from the laughter. Never in his life had he been able to let loose with a friend like this. He cherished it and wasn't shy about letting Marinette know how much it meant to him.

"Stop! Y-you…Hah! F-fiend! H-heh-ha!" He chortled as she continued to tickle his midsection.

"Only when you take it back."

"I…I take it back! M-Mari-" he cut himself off with a short scream that bubbled in to laughter. His cheeks hurt from grinning so much, and he felt that familiar ache in his sides that he loved so much from laughing too hard.

"I dunno if you've learned your lesson! Time to bring out the big guns!" She grinned and then pulled up his shirt.

"M-Mari, wait! No-" he was too slow to stop her from latching her mouth near his belly button and blowing. The flupping farting noise met his ears and the sensation on his abs made him curl over and hold his arms over his stomach as a protective layer.

"You're the devil!" He chortled and tried to hold back the rest of his laughter and catch his breath.

"Aw you're just being a sore loser," she teased and ruffled his hair. He turned over to look up at her and stuck his tongue out at her. She gave him a cheeky grin when there was a knock at the door. Adrien popped his head up over the edge of the couch just in time to spot Nathalie entering the room.

"Hey Nathalie! What's up?" He asked and turned around to lean his arms on the couch.

"Marinette's parents called and asked for her to come back home to help with the bakery," she announced. Mari nodded.

"Tell them I'm on my way please," she replied. Nathalie nodded and shut the door to do so.

"Aw, do you have to go so soon?" Adrien asked and pouted. Marinette giggled and fixed his hair back in to place after she had messed with it.

"Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow though. It's not like I'll be gone forever," she replied. He continued to pout and crossed his arms.

"You're just a grumpy little cat, aren't you? I'll text you tonight before bed," she told him.

"It better be a good meme. Not some 2005 rage comic shit like last time," He replied.

"You'll accept the memes I give you," she sassed.

"Fine," he smiled and stood up to give her a hug. She hugged him back and said goodbye before leaving to attend to the bakery. 

     It was barely a week in to summer break, and so far Marinette and Adrien have been hanging out everyday. Mostly by choice just to hang out, but also because they still haven't "broken up" yet. They "started dating" almost a month ago, and it was quite the interesting month. After the first week things settled in to a normal routine of hand holding, cheek kisses, staged make outs, and a lot of cuddling at lunch. This lie was signed, sealed, and delivered. The only problem was when people tried to intercept the package. After Kim and Chloé's akuma meltdowns people who had feelings for either of the two "lovebirds" settled down in fear of being overtaken like that. 

     Adrien was grateful for the lack of akumas with a grudge against Mari because that meant she was safe. He felt protective of her after that incident, and was still curious as to how she got down from that tower by herself. He meant to ask her as Chat where she went when he was supposed to save her, but patrol with Ladybug was more demanding with more akumas so he had forgotten in the excitement of battle. It still bugged him though. Sometimes it was all he could think about, but then he would get a text from her with a picture of a meme attached.

     The blond sighed and laid back on his white couch before pulling out his phone. They texted on a regular basis, and even texted goodnight to each other when the conversation went late…which was nearly everyday. Adrien still insisted he was in love with Ladybug, but he was just being stubborn by now. That and he was too busy cherishing his friendship to even think he could want something else. He sent a cat emoji over to Marinette despite the fact that she had just left and she responded five minutes later with a picture of the bakery display.

M: there's a fresh batch of cookies  
M: you want me to bring some tomorrow???

A: who do you think I am?  
A: of course I do

M: got it  
M: I'll have to get you a waist shaper soon from all these pastries I'm smuggling for you

     Adrien chuckled. There was no doubt his sweets intake had increased, but he balanced it out with more exercise and his teenage boy metabolism. Of course she had to sneak it to him since the only fun type of food his father allowed was his Lucky Charms cereal. Other than that he had a nutritionist that decided what he ate to maintain a healthy body. It was less about staying skinny, and more about nurturing his body so he could build muscle and stamina faster and more efficient. Which he did. His father hadn't scheduled any kind of weightlifting class or fitness tutoring (yet), but running around Paris and fighting bad guys in a car suit worked his body in a way a workout never could.

A: I appreciate your efforts

"Adrien?" Nathalie called as she knocked on the door. He stood up from his couch and walked over to answer Nathalie.

"Yeah?" He replied after he opened the door.

"Your father would like to speak to you," she informed him. He nodded and put his phone away before following her to his office. When he entered Gabriel was just hanging up his phone and sighing.

"Uh…hey…father…" he always felt awkward around his dad. Gabriel looked over at his son.

"Adrien, hello. I'm glad you're here. I need to speak with you," he said with a smile. 

     It was obvious that ever since Marinette had been frequently visiting Gabriel has become more or less relaxed around Adrien. The publicity part of the stunt was working fabulously, but Adrien didn't have enough time in the day to take most of the jobs offered to him. Plus studying and spending time with his "girlfriend" were viewed as more important anyways.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that trip to Madrid last year? There was a fashion conference with Alsatsar and Cringo and then a photoshoot and a runway event."

"Yeah that sounds familiar. Why?"

"Because we're going again in a week," Gabriel announced. A week? How fantastic, Adrien thought sarcastically.

"Oh, I take it you want me to go," he replied blandly. Not that he didn't like Madrid, he just didn't like the awkwardness between him and his father and being shut out the whole time for fashion.

"Yes, except this time we're staying a little longer than five days…actually a lot longer."

"How much longer?"

"About three weeks."

     Adrien's jaw dropped. Three weeks? Alone with his dad? Away from Ladybug? For fashion? Away from Paris? Away from the akuma attacks? Away from Marinette? He was willing to do a lot of things for his father, but a lot of those things made him question his self worth. Adrien could easily say he hated himself as long as Marinette wasn't around to beat him up every time he did. She made him feel so good about himself and his dad made him feel so bad. He could barely handle those five days last year, but three weeks was going to kill him. Gabriel cleared his throat when he noticed the amount of distress on his son's face.

"I know what you're thinking…"

Does he?

"That's an awful long time away from your girlfriend."

At least he wasn't entirely wrong.

"But Alsatsar has Madrid's equivalent of fashion week and he wants to start a new project. He asked me for my help, and it's going to take another week after fashion week to get that up and running. After that Cringo has some jewelry and accessory designs he wants to pitch, and I'm having lunch with 12 different designers throughout the entire trip," he explained. Adrien nodded.

"I understand. I'll pack a couple days befo-"

"I wasn't finished," Gabriel interrupted. Adrien looked up at his father.

"Huh?"

"A lot of the designers that scheduled lunch with me have been keeping up with the news lately. They know about Ms. Cheng and they are…quite interested," he told him. Adrien's eyebrows shot up.

"Y-you…you mean…?"

"I want Marinette to come with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going on a trip…


	15. Plane ride anything but plain girl

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Marinette muttered as she clutched Adrien's hand. Her other hand held on to her jacket while she looked up at the private jet in front of her. The rest of their luggage was already on board. They were only waiting for Gabriel to come to board the plane.

"I can't believe my dad invited you," Adrien replied.

"I can't believe my parents agreed to this! How long is this trip? Like three weeks? That's like a month," she hissed.

"I think your parents are crazier than my dad," Adrien teased. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Your dad is the one with a private jet," she retorted.

"Are you saying that if you could afford your own personal airplane you wouldn't buy one?" He questioned.

"I wouldn't because I'm not going to Madrid every summer," she replied. He chuckled.

"You definitely have a point. My dad probably uses this more than Gorilla uses the car," he murmured and looked back at the plane. There was a crowd of journalists and news reporters waiting for Gabriel at the gate, but they didn't pay much attention to them. Although they were probably snapping pictures on the young couple.

"Put your arm around my waist," she whispered.

"Huh?" 

    Adrien then glanced back at the group of adults with microphones and cameras. He then subtly followed her directions and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. The blond added a kiss to the side of her head, and he could hear the cameras going off like crazy. A chuckle escaped his lips as she smiled up at him.

"Nice touch," she said.

"Thanks, I've been practicing," he replied. She looked over his shoulder at the crowd before reaching up on her tip toes and cupping his face. Her lips pressed against the side of his mouth so to the cameras it looked like a legitimate kiss on the lips. When she pulled back she grinned, and he had to bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"So have I."

"Enough of that. We're boarding the plane," Gabriel announced as he approached them. Adrien took his hand off of Marinette's waist and she let go of his face.

"Sorry," they muttered.

     The three of them boarded the plane together and got comfortable in the roomy cabin. Of course Marinette and Adrien sat together while Gabriel was more tucked in to the corner working on his laptop. Adrien was thankful his father chose to face away from him and Mari. No matter how fake their relationship was it was still awkward even to express friendship with Marinette around his father. Although Gabriel did approve of her and even seemed to like her, he was still a cold and distant man. Any kind of affection around or from him was honestly awkward as fuck.

"How long is this flight?" Marinette asked.

"Eh, around one or two hours," Adrien answered.

"Oh wow, that's not a long time."

"Yeah it's really short. A flight to the states is longer. That'a why I never go," he replied.

"So you've never been to America?" She questioned. Adrien shook his head.

"Not that I remember. I've only done work in Europe. I honestly hate traveling in a plane. My ears always get plugged and I swear it gives me back problems. Plus with five hours I got nothing to do," he rambled. Marinette nodded.

"I've only been on a plane once or twice. I can't remember where to or why, I just know I was really little."

"Hopefully this one won't be so painful since its only a couple hours, but nothing is painless when there's a plane involved," he said. Mari giggled.

"I dunno. Maybe the flight won't be so painful now that I'm here," she spoke with a mischievous grin. Adrien's eyes widened.

"I swear…if you tickle me-"

"I said nothing about tickling," she interrupted.

"My dad isn't even in a separate cabin, we can't be too loud," he told her semi-seriously. She nodded in understanding.

"Okay. I won't do anything that will be too loud."

"Thank you."

 

* * *

 

     They ended up playing truth or dare for twenty five minutes. It was filled with small silly dares, and confessions about their classmates. After that Marinette spent a considerable amount of time explaining the science and art of baking and why her parents were the best bakers in Paris. The next ten minutes they spent stretching and complaining until they dwindled off in to conversation about Ms. Mendeleiev and the different breeds of cats. By the time the last hour approached they were a tired cuddle pile. It had been rather early in the morning and they were still tired from waking up close to school time again. Marinette gazed out the window while Adrien leaned against her shoulder.

"I wanna sleep," he muttered tiredly.

"Then sleep," she replied. 

     He groaned and sat up to turn her body to face him. Then he moved a little closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Marinette blushed as he made himself comfortable with his face in the crook of her neck. He curled up against her like a cat, and Mari had to take a deep breath before putting her arms around him as well. Through out the month of their fake relationship their personal space had nearly diminished to nothing. Even when they were alone it was normal for them to be close. Stuff like this always took Marinette by surprise, but it happened more and more frequently.

     She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed as he nuzzled closer to her warmth. He was only wearing her black shirt since the summer weather was so warm, but she could tell he was cold from their air conditioning. She was a little cold too, but still had her blazer on to combat the chilled interior of the plane. It would most definitely be swelteringly hot when they landed in Madrid, but that was still an hour away. Marinette soon found herself drifting off to sleep as well and rested her eyes while she continued to run her fingers through his soft blond hair. 

     Once the plane landed she woke up and yawned with Adrien still clinging on to her. She gently nudged him awake and smiled down at him when he groaned and lifted his head from her neck. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned as well before pulling himself off of her.

"Are we there?" He asked sleepily.

"Yup…god that felf like a long trip," she sighed and slumped back against the window. He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"We should get going. I have lunch with Mr. Jacobs in an hour," Gabriel told them.

"Does he mean…?" Marinette didn't need to even finish her sentence before Adrien nodded.

"Marc Jacobs," he confirmed.

"Wow…"

     The two teens stood up to gather their stuff and followed the CEO off the plane. They all got their bags and got in to a limousine that just pulled up as Gabriel walked off the runway. Once they were all in and comfortable the long car started driving them to a destination unknown to Marinette. She tapped her toes on the ground awkwardly as she occasionally glanced at Gabriel and then at Adrien until she settled back on her shoes. Gabriel was on his phone probably doing business, and Adrien was fighting to keep his eyes open. Soon enough the blond slumped against her again and sighed as he rubbed his eyes once more.

"Tired?" She asked. He nodded.

"You two should sleep when you get to the hotel. There's a dinner party tonight hosted by Alsatsar, and he wants both of you to be there," Gabriel informed them. Adrien nodded and Marinette's eyebrows shot up.

"Alsatsar…like the designer?" She asked.

"Yes. That's exactly whom I am talking about."

"Wow, that's crazy! I absolutely loved his 2006 collection," she blubbered with an awestruck smile.

"Well I'm sure he would be pleased to hear that tonight," Gabriel smiled back.

"T-tonight? I-I doubt he would even notice me. I'm just a normal girl," she stuttered. Gabriel laughed.

"Surely you have been reading what is being printed about you."

"Huh?"

"These journalists are fascinated by your style. Alsatsar told me himself he was intrigued by the French press he reads online. Of course it would be bittersweet knowledge for them to gain that they are mostly your own designs I presume. Your style is something I can't say I've seen before," he told her.

"Oh um yeah. It's mostly my own stuff…b-but it's only because I can't afford of a lot of the stuff I want. I'd love an Alsatsar scarf, but they're crazy expensive," she explained.

"I'm sure something can be arranged. Although I'm surprised Adrien hasn't showered you with gifts yet," he said turning his attention to his son. Adrien was still half asleep, but quickly woke up when his father said his name.

"Oh um-"

"Adrien has honestly tried to give me gifts but I absolutely will not accept them if they cost over ten dollars," she said and grinned at the blond. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, something about not being comfortable with accepting large amounts of money in such a small item," he lied. They were both lying. The extent of their gift exchanges was Marinette's pastries and Adrien's physics tutoring sessions.

"As long as he has at least tried," Gabriel muttered and returned to his phone.

     The limo stopped at the hotel they would be staying in, but Gabriel didn't stay past check in. After he left the lobby the two teens helped the bellhop bring their bags up to their room. It was huge, as expected, but no matter how much Marinette tried to prepare herself for the extend of this trip she could tell it was going to be a million times better than she could ever imagine. Not only did she get to spend nearly an entire month with Adrien in Madrid and ogle over the fashion designers in the fascinating city, but Gabriel also told her attending Madrid's fashion event with him would show up on college applications and earn her a lot of experience.

     Adrien yawned for what felt like the millionth time and instantly flopped down on one of the beds in their hotel room. They were listed under two separate rooms which Adrien assumed was for him and his dad and then the extra one for Mari. He was surprised nonetheless when he father quickly whispered to him that he was actually sharing a room with Mari instead before slipping away to lunch with Jacobs. The blond was too tired to blush, but he could feel a bit of uncertainty and nervousness settle in his stomach when he told Mari about their sleeping arrangements. He watched as she stretched, her shirt lifting slightly as her bellybutton peeked out from under the soft fabric. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth before he sighed and turned on his back.

"So what are you gonna wear at the party Ms. Teenage Fashion Icon?" He teased. Mari rolled her eyes. It was becoming a trend in every major gossip magazine to track Marinette's outfits through out the week and highlight her best choices. She was flattered as always, but also kinda anxious to be given such a title.

"Something," she said vaguely.

"A Dupain-Cheng original I presume?"

"You know it."


	16. Alsatsar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are getting ready for Alsatsar's party and Adrien just can't resist a peek at a Marinette Dupain-Cheng original design.

     Adrien sighed impatiently as he adjusted the bow around his neck. No matter how hard he tried it always looked crooked, and his tux felt as stiff as ever. He hated going to these fancy dinner events because of this damn suit, but he knew he wasn't escaping it anytime soon. A groan escaped his lips followed by a whimper as he undid it and retied it for the fifth time tonight. Of course now it wouldn't even tie correctly. He should've just left it after the third try. A timid knock at his bathroom door interrupted his frustration and he looked over to see Marinette peeking in through the door. Her makeup was already applied and her hair was half curled.

"Do you need help?" She asked. He thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Desperately," he whined. She giggled and then walked in. Adrien blushed when he noticed she was wrapped up in a towel, and adverted his eyes as she turned his shoulders towards her.

"It's still gonna take me a little bit longer. I have to curl the rest of my hair, put it up, and then put on my dress and shoes and accessories and…oh my god fashion is so hard," she rambled. He chuckled, still avoiding her figure in attempt to respect her privacy. Mari took a deep breath when she felt the vibrations from his throat as the short laugh left his lips.

"I'm sure you'll look great. I didn't mean to interrupt you," he replied.

"Well after hearing five goddammit's and ten consecutive groans I figured you were in a bit of a pickle," she said.

"Bowties have never been easy for me. I can tie twelve different knots on a regular tie, but bow ties just drive me insane. Plus they get super itchy after a while," he told her.

"Well lucky for you my dad adores bow ties and taught me how to tie them for any special occasion," she replied and patted the finished knot in front of her.

"Finished," she announced. He turned to look at it in the mirror and grinned.

"It looks so much better now. Thank you so much, Mari," he said.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna go finished getting ready now. I'll try to make it quick," she said and slipped out of his bathroom. Adrien nodded before she left and turned back to his reflection.

     The boy tampered with his hair a little bit more before closing his jar of hair gel and washing his hands. He left his bathroom and waited for Marinette to leave hers and sat on one of the two beds. Adrien liked to think he was rather patient, but for some reason he was rather anxious to see the final product. She had been extremely vague about what she was planning to wear to the event, and he couldn't help being intrigued. So intrigued he tapped on his knees to try and speed up the time. He could hear her hum in her own bathroom and sighed as he tried to follow along with the melody. It was one of the popular French songs going around that wasn't by Jagged Stone, but he didn't care enough to try and figure out the name. Soon his impatience won out and he couldn't resist at least a peek.

     He carefully approached the door to Mari's bathroom. It was already open a crack so all he had to do was push it a little further and peek through. Marinette was finishing up pinning the rest of her curls in to a sweet and sophisticated up-do and then dropped her towel right afterwards. Adrien quickly jerked back and stared at the ground with wide eyes. Oh shit he almost saw Marinette naked. He waited for the sound of fabric moving to settle before he took a deep breath and peeked once more. 

     Mari was adjusting the strapless edge of her white dress and smoothed the flared out skirt with her fingers. The dainty garment stopped just below her mid-thighs, and started at her chest with a sweetheart neckline. The fabric looked like elegant satin, but the lace trim on the bottom layered over the obvious tulle gave it an innocent and childish touch to it. It poofed out like a tutu thanks to the tulle, but in a less obnoxious way. Instead it was subtle and cute. Adorable even. Marinette then slipped on a light pink cardigan and adorned her neck with a simple pearl necklace. Of course she even wore little pearls in her hair to match. She looked amazing as always, and Adrien couldn't help but smile as she observed herself in the mirror. Adrien didn't even register the outcome when she turned around and swung the door open. She stopped when she found Adrien's chest in her way and looked up at him with wide eyes. It took her 0.05 seconds for her to realize he was watching her get ready. He was coming to the same realization and blushed.

"Adrie-"

"I-I didn't see anything! I mean I didn't see you naked! I-I almost did, but I didn't! I'm so sorry, Marinette, I was just curious because you were being super vague about what you were gonna wear and it's been bothering me all night because I'm just really interested in the stuff you wear because it always looks really good and I'm sorry!" he blurted. Marinette was blushing too, but she was also speechless. Adrien was about to say more when she started to smile and then giggle.

"Adrien, you…you're seriously so awkward," she laughed. He blushed deeper and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I…um…sorry?" He squeaked. She laughed even harder and he started to pout.

"Don't be so grumpy. You look like a grumpy little kitty," she teased and reached up to spread his frown in to a smile. He couldn't help be follow her orders and smile on his own.

"Okay, but you can't tease me about this in the future. This is off limits," he told her.

"You mean the time you were a fashionable peeping tom?" She questioned. His frown quickly returned.

"Shut up. We have to go now anyways."

"What ever you say, tomcat."

 

* * *

 

     Marinette's dress was a big hit at the party. The Madrid paparazzi was worse than the invasive journalists in Paris. Adrien said it was because they were fresh faces visiting in town while in Paris they were local. She could accept that as a reason for dozens of photographers snapping possibly hundreds of pictures of them walking hand in hand from the car to the front door. A smirk spread across Adrien's face before he let go of her hand and instead slipped it around her waist. She tried to remain calm as he guided her inside the fancy mansion belonging to none other than Alsatsar himself.

"You should be careful around Alsatsar, Mari. Especially around my dad," Adrien warned as they made their way through the front entrance and was guided towards the dinning hall.

"What? Why?" She whispered back.

"They're more frenemies than friends. The have a little bit of competition, especially in Belgium, so they're usually on edge around each other. They're willing to work with each other anywhere except Belgium, China, and Quebec," he explained.

"Oh…"

"Also I'm pretty sure Alsatsar has a bit of a crush on you. He likes to…collect very talented and gifted individuals in his school. He'll probably offer you a spot as an intern in his company," he told her. Mari blinked at him with wide eyes.

"W-what? That's crazy!" She hissed. Adrien chuckled.

"Not really. He's kept up with the French magazines. Although I'll have to warn you also if he does offer you an internship around my father then he'll become pretty possessive. It's mostly the competitive thing, although I do think he has a soft spot for you like most people, but my father will more liked give you the internship instead of offer it."

"That's…holy crap, that's-"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Shouted a voice with a very heavy accent.

     Mari looked over to see a rather short and handsome man grinning at her. His black hair was slicked back and his skin was at least three shades more tan than hers. He had a think mustache and a hell of a lot of cologne on, and he wore a light pink shirt with white stripes on it. The first three buttons were undone, and he matched it with a pair of cream colored khakis. Of course he also accessorized with a baby blue scarf and cream and grey hat. He grabbed her hand with his meaty fingers and kissed the back of it.

"I've heard so much about you, and let me tell you the pictures don't do you justice," he grinned, showcasing a gold tooth.

"Um, t-thank you," she stuttered. She recognized his face instantly, but she was still having a hard time accepting who it was.

"Excuse my rudeness. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm-"

"Alsatsar," the three looked over to see Gabriel with his arms crossed and an obviously fake smile across his lips. Alsatsar smiled back.

"It's been a while, Agreste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone is confused how to pronounce Alsatsar's name its al-sa-zar


	17. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets a little heated. So does Adrien.

"I see you've had the pleasure of meeting Ms. Cheng," Gabriel observed. Alsatsar nodded.

"Just barely, my friend," he replied.

"Well, incase you need some more introduction. This is Marinette. She and my son have been dating for over a month now," he introduced placing a hand on Mari's shoulder.

"Possessive," Adrien muttered. Mari stifled a giggle and poked his cheek.

"How adorable. I've been keeping up with-"

"The news. I know," Gabriel cut him off. Alsatsar didn't let it get to him and instead focused on Marinette.

"My darling you look absolutely stunning. I'd ask who made your dress, but I have a hunch I'm talking to the designer and seamstress," he said. Mari nodded.

"I made this for a special event I attended with my uncle," she told him vaguely.

"Excellent seam work. Absolutely breathtaking with a flawless design as well. Oh, and the accessories! My dear you look like a walking talking doll," he fussed. Mari giggled.

"Oh please, I look anything but," she replied.

"Creating a dress like this takes absolute talent! Do you have any plans for the future?" He asked. Mari looked over at Adrien who raised his eyebrows in a I told you so fashion and then looked back to the designer in front of then.

"College of course. I wanna double major in fashion and design and sewing and textiles," she replied.

"You would fit in perfectly at my college here in Madrid. We offer exactly what you're looking for and much more! We can also hook you up with scholarships and-"

"I'm sorry Alsatsar, but Ms. Dupain-Cheng will not attend your school," Gabriel interrupted like he usually did. Alsatsar frowned at him.

"What makes you say that? She has free will, does she not?"

"My apologies, but Ms. Cheng already has plans to go to a local school. Besides, I've given her a scholarship as my personal assistant during her first and second term of collage," he announced. Mari blinked and looked back at Adrien again.

"Told you," he whispered.

"Adrien, why don't you take Ms. Cheng to our table? I'd like to have a word with our dear friend Alsatsar," Gabriel suggested.

"My pleasure, father," Adrien replied and quickly guided Mari away from the two men.

"Wow, you weren't kidding…I can't believe that just happened!" She squeaked. He chuckled.

"That's my dad for you. Anything to have to upper hand over Alsatsar. Sorry, but he was kinda using you. That just means he approves, and already sees you as an Agreste child," he said an pulled out a chair for her. She say in it with a thank you and frowned.

"Does that mean he uses you a lot?" She asked. Adrien nodded.

"All the time. I was actually surprised he didn't bring me up besides that we're 'dating'. Honestly I feel kinda bad for subjecting you to his manipulative ways," he muttered the last part and looked down at the table cloth. Mari furrowed her brows and lifted his head to look at her.

"Hey. It's okay. It's not your fault," she said in a soothing voice. 

     Adrien gave her a small smile and took a moment to appreciate how beautiful she looked. Her pink lips matched her cardigan, and her white sparkly eyeshadow matched the dress. Her cheeks were round and pink as well and her hair framed her face perfectly. He reached out to cup her jaw and stroked her cheek. Mari blushed and looked around.

"Do you think there's any photographers around here inside?" She asked.

"Most definitely," he replied and glanced down at her lips. _This is all an act_ , he told himself as she smiled at him and his heart fluttered. _It's all fake_ , he thought as he couldn't help but grin back at her. _None of it is real_ , he reminded himself and leaned in closer. His lips pressed against hers and his chest felt full and his head felt light and fuzzy.

      _She isn't really mine._

"Adrien, Marinette, you're getting Married," Gabriel told them as he approached the table. The two tore apart from each other and gave him a confused look.

"Huh?" Adrien replied.

"You're getting married. I don't care when and I don't care how, but you're getting married," he grumbled as he glared across the room. Adrien lifted a brow, but his father didn't notice.

"What did he do this time?" He asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. I'll make the wedding arrangements with Nathalie when we get back to Paris," he snapped. Adrien sighed and turned back to Marinette.

"Is he being serious?" She asked. He nodded and Mari turned bright red.

"We're not even in college! We're too young!" She whispered.

"Don't worry he'll probably forget about it," Adrien assured her.

"He better. Going to Madrid with you is one thing, but marrying you? My parents would flip."

"Yeah, I figured," he nodded.

"I have to go meet with Cringo. I'll be back," Gabriel said and then left the table again. The two nodded and waited for him to be out of earshot before resuming their conversation.

"H-he's a madman! I can't get married anytime soon! He better be patient and wait until I'm at least a sophomore in college with that fancy shmancy scholarship he says he's gonna give me because I don't think I can legally get married at this age. Can I? Oh my god I need to research this. This is absolutely-"

     Her words were eaten up by Adrien's mouth as he held her cheeks and pulled her lips against his. She turned red, but eventually accepted the impromptu kiss. Adrien tilted his head to fit with her like a jig-saw puzzle and even pulled himself closer. She was powerless to deny him, but he could never know that. That still didn't stop her from reaching back to lace her fingers in his blond hair. When he pulled back she looked up at him and gaped at him.

"…crazy. Everything…absolutely crazy," she murmured. He nodded.

"Yeah…" he spoke, but he couldn't make sense of anything. 

     When he leaned in again a million thoughts went flying through his head. He was just staying in character. He just really liked kissing in general. He wasn't thinking straight. Marinette's lips are so soft. She looks beautiful. _None of this was real, he was just putting on a show_. His heart belongs to Ladybug, so there was no way he liked Marinette. There was no way his heart was beating so fast, and there was no way his throat felt so tight. It took him a while to realize his hands were now on her waist and they had both scooted closer on their chairs. When he finally did pull back he turned bright red and pulled his hands away from her figure.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," he said. Mari giggled and returned his hands to her sides before leaning closer to whisper in his ear.

"We're being filmed by some armature with his phone. Stick your tongue in my mouth," she instructed.

      Adrien turned beat red. They've made out in public before, but for some reason he felt a little more anxious this time. When he didn't respond right away she reconnected their mouths and did it for him. He made a small surprised noise, but eventually allowed her to work the kiss until he couldn't even resist using his tongue. _It was just for the camera_. The blond adored the way she twisted his locks and messed up his hair despite him spending so much time on it before. _It's fake_. He loved her confident tongue pressing against his and tightened his grip on her hips. _She doesn't belong to him_. Her hips…wasn't he holding on to her waist? 

     An involuntary gasp left her lips when he did and they both stopped to stare at each other. Marinette's hands had drifted over his chest, and his were most definitely over her now noticeably wide hips…that he's never paid attention to before. They both quickly removed their hands from each other and blushed as they avoided each other's eyes.

"Sorry…that went a bit far," she murmured. Adrien wanted to tell her it was okay and beg for them to continue, but he held his tongue instead.

"Y-yeah…it was an accident," he agreed. Marinette nodded.

"Maybe we should keep our hands to our selves when we kiss from now on," she suggested. The blond nodded too. Although he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in this new rule.

"Great, um…"

"That was…weird," he mumbled.

"Really weird," Marinette agreed.

"So weird."

     Adrien didn't want to say it, but it felt weird in a good way. Everything he did with Mari made him feel weird in a good way. It was weird in a good enough way that he wanted to do it again, but he was in love with Ladybug. He couldn't possibly have a crush on Mari. Besides, with the situation he put himself in liking Marinette wasn't an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien = dead


	18. Cuddly boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien just needs some cuddle time

     The Agreste child shifted uncomfortably in the big leather chair he was sat in. Bright lights hanging down from the top of studio were almost blinding had he not been underneath them for the past half hour. The cameras pointed at him were so familiar to him that they were barely even there. His only concern was the interviewer sat to the side of him, and the watchful crowd listening to him so intently. So far the interview had been solely about the fashion event coming up. Was he going to be on the run way? Was he going to attend? What else was his father doing in town? Would he be doing any photoshoots and fashion gigs during his stay? He answered the questions truthfully and politely, but nothing could prepare him for the next question.

"So, who was the girl you were with at Alsatsar's dinner party a couple nights ago?"

     Adrien's heart was pounding when he was put back to that night. He had tried so desperately to forgot it. To forget her soft lips and the strange ache he felt to continue kissing her. He denied any possibility that he actually liked Marinette. This was probably nothing more than pretend to her. She even said so herself, what are friends for? Friends…she was his friend. He loved being friends with her. Just friends. The excess affection was getting to his head. He needed to focus on the question. Adrien smiled.

"That was my girlfriend," he replied proudly. The interviewer laughed.

"I take it you haven't seen the video floating around of you two," he said. The memory of Marinette whispering in his ear and telling him to stick his tongue in her mouth made him shiver. He shrugged.

"There's always people taking pictures. I assumed there was something out there," Adrien replied. The interviewer, Charles, patted his shoulder. 

"You're a smart kid. So what's her name? How long have you two been together?" He asked.

"Her name is Marinette. We've been together for over a month," he answered.

"That's good. She's a lovely girl, and I can see that the media in France is going crazy over her." Adrien laughed.

"Yeah, they absolutely adore her."

"Why don't you tell me more about her," he suggested.

     A grin slowly split across his face as he thought about what he could say. There were a million things he knew about Marinette. Charles chuckled at the goofy grin across the boy's face and Adrien laughed nervously.

"Uh…geez, where do I start? Mari…she's amazing, y'know? She's the kind of person that makes you think 'why didn't I start talking to you sooner?', but she's also the kind of person that makes you think 'why am I still talking to you now?'." Charles chortled and the audience giggled.

"Wow, that's one heck of a description."

"It's hard to describe Mari. She's more than just kind, or creative, or beautiful. She's one of a kind really. It's hard not to like her. Actually, when we started dating, a lot of our classmates got really upset with me because they liked her."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. It was wild, but we stuck through it. She's so talented though. She made and designed that dress she wore at the dinner party by herself, and she looked amazing."

"She really did."

"And back in Paris her parents own a bakery and they make the most amazing pastries. It's the best bakery in the entire city, but uh…yeah Marinette is just amazing. She's honestly too good for me. Ever since we started dating I've just felt so happy and relaxed. She always tells me I'm too stressed and practically forces me to calm down."

"And what is the source of all your stress?"

"Uh…probably my dad to be honest, but there's a lot of other things too but it's mostly my dad…"

 

"Wow, you did a good job," Marinette spoke as she watched the TV. Adrien hummed and snuggled closer against her neck. His arms were wound tightly around her waist, and his legs were curled up underneath the blanket they shared. The interview they were watching was from last night.

"I especially like the detail about how I practically force you to calm down sometimes. That is honestly so true," she teased. He nodded and opened his eyes to watch the screen with her. It was weird watching himself. Never had Adrien felt the desire to watch an interview about himself, but Marinette was too curious to pass it up.

"You're a better actor than I give you credit. You talked a lot," she sighed and gently combed her fingers through his slightly damp hair. He had taken a shower fairly recently, and she could still smell his shampoo.

"You're easy to talk about," he mumbled. Mari felt her cheeks warm up from his words as he snuggled closer.

"You're just saying that," she decided and leaned her head against his.

"Mm I wish. What do you think I've been doing the past month and a half? Ignoring you?" He said and then yawned. She rolled her eyes.

"No…but still just because you know me so well doesn't mean rambling on about me is somehow second nature."

"You'd be surprised. It's like when you can't shut up about baking. Like you don't like it like you love designing, but you know about it well enough to just go on and on about it," he replied, although it was actually a false analogy. He talked about her like he loved her, and it was hard to deny that.

"I guess you have a point…"

"Besides you're a lot more interesting than you give yourself credit for," he pointed out and nuzzled closer.

     Marinette bit her lip. Her heart was on the edge of stopping. It was beating so fast and he was so close she was afraid he would hear it or feel it. He was so warm pressed against her, and she could hardly handle it. It took everything in her not to curl up with him and smother him with the affection she so desperately wanted to. It was only when she felt his lips rest against her collarbone did she feel the need to say something about it. He wasn't kissing her, but merely just resting his mouth where her throat ended and her chest began.

"You're cuddly," she noted and played with his hair some more. She could feel his lips purse before he shifted his head so his mouth was off of her.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He asked. Marinette paused and hesitated.

"No…just something I noticed," she replied.

"You can cuddle me back…i-if you…want to," he muttered. 

     She giggled nervously and paused before curling her legs against him and slumping down closer in the bed. Adrien watched as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. The longer she remained wrapped around him the closer he got to drifting off to sleep. Her body was so soft and warm, and so easy for him to hold that it would be stupid not to fall asleep in that moment. When she pulled back his eyes were closed and his arms were limp around her waist. A smile spread across her lips as she untangled herself from him and ruffled his hair. He barely stirred and mumbled something before a light snore slithered from his mouth. Mari giggled quietly and carefully got out of his bed. She pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, cuddly boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention there was gonna be a lot fluff in this?


	19. Krazy Kwamis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg and Tikki ship adriennette
> 
> ((Also Tikki is a bit ooc but whateves))

"So what are we doing today?" Mari asked as she yawned and stretched on her bed.

"Us? Practically nothing. It's up to us. My dad on the other hand has a million things to do. Although next week we'll have more stuff to do since it'll be Madrid's equivalent of fashion week," he answered. Marinette sighed.

"So what should we do? It's not like we're gonna stay in this hotel room all day," she said and stood up from the bed.

"Eh. We'll have the driver tomorrow since my dad will be working in his hotel room with Cringo, but he doesn't trust Alsatsar so he's using the car today. We could walk somewhere, but it's a lot more hot and humid here than in Paris," he told her.

     Marinette sighed again, dangerously teetering towards a groan, and walked over to the giant windows that took up more than half of the wall. The blinds were open and pushed aside to reveal the pool down below. It looked rather empty despite it being 3 pm and 90 degree weather. Then again it was a Sunday, and based on what Adrien has told her about this hotel it was mostly business people around here. She grinned down at the possibility and remembered packing a swim suit off of a hunch. Adrien was probably already aware of the pool and had a suit packed as well. He was laying down on his bed scrolling through his phone and texting back and forth with Nino. Mari innocently flopped down next to him with a grin. Adrien looked over.

"Yes?"

"Did you bring swim trunks?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why do you think? There's a pool!" She grinned wider. He frowned.

"I dunno, Mari. The pool isn't always fun. It's actually kinda boring," he told her.

"Maybe by yourself, but you have me now. I promise you it'll be fun. Pretty please," she begged with an adorable smile. Adrien sighed and set down his phone.

"Alright, but only for an hour," he gave in.

"Yes! Thank you!" Marinette hugged him tightly before bouncing off the bed and giggled as she rushed to her bag.

"I'll get changed really quick and then we can go like right away," she said excitedly. He chuckled and sat himself up.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. Marinette grabbed a cover up too before slipping in to her bathroom and quickly stripping away her shorts and tank top.

"Whoa!" Tikki squeaked as she bounced on to the floor out of Marinette's pocket.

"Tikki!" Mari gasped and sat down on her knees to pick up her kwami.

"Careful, Marinette! I'm still here," she reminded her impatiently.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot," Mari apologized. Tikki sighed.

"I forgive you."

"Great! Also I told you there would be a pool over here. All fancy hotels have at least a hot tub," she said pridefully as she set her kwami down and resumed changing in to her swimsuit.

"Yeah, and now you'll get to see Adrien half naked," Tikki pointed out. Mari blushed. She didn't think about that.

"Crap! Tikki, what do I do? I've never seen him shirtless before!" She hissed and looked over at the red bug with pure worry. Tikki rolled her adorable ginormous eyes.

"Just remain calm. He probably doesn't even have a six-pack," Tikki assured her.

"Okay, but like what if he does? Crap! What if he has an eight-pack! I'm doomed!" She whined.

"I dunno, lick it. What else to humans do?" Tikki replied sarcastically, still a little peeved from being thrown to the ground. Marinette scowled.

"You're not helping," she grumbled and pulled her cover up over her bikini clad body.

"Well you're in a bikini. He's probably freaking out over that too," Tikki said. Mari shook her head.

"Tikki, I'm not a world famous model that everyone is constantly lusting for. I'm just a normal girl. Besides, he doesn't like me like that," she responded and took her hair down to put it all in one ponytail. Tikki's eye twitched. This girl was hopeless.

 

* * *

 

"What are you doing?" Plagg demanded to know. Adrien yelped and nearly squirted half a bottle of sunscreen on the carpet.

"Plagg, what the fuck? Get out of here, you'll be seen!" He hissed quietly watching Mari's bathroom door.

"Answer my question."

"I'm putting on sunscreen," Adrien growled and tried to shove Plagg back in his bag.

"No! What are you, an idiot!" He wiggled out of Adrien's harsh grasp and floated right in front of the boy's green eyes.

"Wha-"

"Don't you see this perfect opportunity presented to you? You get to lotion up Marinette's back. Are you seriously doing this now? Wait!" Plagg barked. Adrien blushed.

"What the fuck, Plagg? I-I don't actually like Marinette. It's all an act," he insisted. Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Listen kid, I know everything about you. I've been stuck with you for so long I don't even like to think about it. Anyways, I can also tell when you're lying. Mostly because you're a terrible liar, but also because it's really obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"'It's so easy to talk about you Marinette!' 'You can cuddle me back if you want to, Marinette' 'Marinette is amazing!' 'Marinette helps me relax!' You're basically saying you wanna fuck Mari," he snarked. Adrien turned bright red and grabbed his kwami before stuffing him back in his duffle bag.

"You're a real piece of shit, Plagg! I'm not giving you cheese until you apologize!" He growled. Plagg sighed. This boy was hopeless.

 

* * *

 

"Tikki! You're delusional! Adrien doesn't care about my boobs," Mari said sternly clutching her coverup against her chest.

"Don't all boys like boobs? C'mon Mari," Tikkie replied.

"What has gotten in to you? You're not like this!" Mari complained. Tikki sighed.

"You're right Marinette. I'm sorry, I was still a little grumpy from being thrown to the floor," she admitted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…" she cried. Tikki giggled.

"You're so cute, Marinette. No wonder Adrien likes you," she teased. Mari turned red all over again.

"H-he doesn't like me! Stop getting my hopes up!" Mari whined and slid to the floor in defeat.

"Because it's getting kind of obvious now, to be honest," she told her. Mari furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…'oh it's easy to talk about you, Mari.' 'You can cuddle me back…that is i-if you want.' 'You're a lot more interesting than you give yourself credit for.' I mean, come on, Marinette. This boy is practically writing you love letters at night by candle light."

"He is not! He's just being a good friend. Friends can cuddle platonically and it's okay. Besides, he was just being honest with me. Not everything has to be romantic, you know," Mari replied.

"Yeah sure. But he's still super obvious," Tikki argued.

"Obviously my friend???"

"Obviously at least close to liking you."

"Whatever," Mari groaned and reached for her sunscreen.

"No!" Tikki zoomed over and knocked the sunscreen out of Marinette's hand.

"What the hell, Tikki!" She hissed.

"Are you that dense? You're giving up a golden opportunity!" Tikki squeaked.

"What? How? What are you talking about?" Mari questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"Think about it. If you wait until you're both at the pool together Adrien could totally help you put lotion on you're back! Plus, he might need some help with his back too," the little red big pointed out. Mari blushed at the idea of Adrien's hands spreading lotion on her body. She quickly shooed it away before it developed in to something that would make their interactions weird from then on, and glared at her kwami.

"You have a filthy mind," she scolded.

"Is it filthy, or ingenious?" Tikki replied.

"Filthy," Mari decided just as there was a knock at the door.

"Marinette? Are you almost ready?" Adrien asked. Mari almost yelped in surprise. Mostly because it was so sudden, but also because it was Adrien.

"Um a-almost. I'll be right out!" She replied nervously.

"Okay…if you need anything let me know," he responded quite awkwardly.

"Okay."

"He so likes you," Tikki teased some more.

"Shut up!" Mari whisper-yelled. Tikki giggled.

"W-what makes you say that though…?"

"He sounded so awkward and nervous. That means he gets awkward and nervous around you, which means he probably most definitely likes you."

"Tikki, you're crazy."


	20. Lotion me up chill me out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :^)

     Mari and Adrien walked down to the pool hand in hand as usual. They were both a little nervous from the advise their kwamis had given them, but put on a brave face before heading out. At least Adrien did. Mari still looked nervous until they took a step outside and in to the warm sun. They settled under some shade to set down their things and apply their sunscreen. Marinette avoided looking at Adrien when he pulled off his shirt to reveal his bare chest. Instead she kept her eyes on the ground before pulling her own coverup over her head and tossing it to the side.

     Adrien almost had a heart attack. He wasn't even paying attention when he realized he was watching her take off her cute little coverup, but when she did he couldn't look away if he tried. She wore a cute pink bikini that was almost the same shade as her room with a thick reddish strap under her bust and around her hips. His view from the back was absolutely amazing, but when she started to put lotion on her legs he was snapped back to reality. He got his own bottle and started to apply the lotion like he had planned to do in the hotel room. Mari shivered at the sound of him opening the bottle and quickly glanced over her shoulder for a quick peek. That turned out to be a big mistake.

     Their eyes connected, and the girl spun back to face away from him. Her face was bright red as she felt his eyes burn in to the back of her head. Except he wasn't exactly looking at her head. To be frank he was staring at her butt, but in his defense it was a really good butt to stare at. They continued to lotion up the rest of their body parts that they could reach until they had to stop. Adrien glanced over at Mari again who was slowly making her way to face him.

"Uh…c-could you get my back? I can't reach it," she murmured shyly. Adrien smirked.

"Yeah, sure. Only if you get mine too," he replied. 

     She nodded, still trying to ignore his bare chest before turning around for him to get to her back. He squirted out a quarter sized dollop of lotion on his palm before rubbing it between his hands and spreading it over Mari's shoulder blades. The girl nervously gnawed on her lower lip as he rubbed it in. She felt his fingers venture underneath the strap and hesitate before pulling it back and snapping it against her skin. Mari yelped and turned around to glare at him.

"You ass! That wasn't nice," she whined. Adrien laughed.

"Yeah, but it was so funny to see your reaction," he replied. She pouted and then swung a punch at his shoulder. He was about to brush it off, but the compact of her fist had actually sent some pain up to his chest.

"Ah! Geez Mari. You're actually super strong," he said with a chuckle as he rubbed his shoulder. Now that he had a front view of her body it was obvious she was sporting a six-pack as well as some rather strong arms and legs. Mari laughed.

"Goes to show you shouldn't mess with me. Now finish up my back. I don't wanna get burned," she ordered. He grinned as she turned away from him, but then frowned when he spotted someone hiding in the bushes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He grumbled.

"Huh?"

"Some dingus is hiding in the bushes. They're either spying on us or taking pictures," he told her. She glanced over and instantly spotted what he was talking about. She even saw the glare from the lens of their camera.

"Pictures. I can see the lens." She told him. He sighed.

"I guess it's time to turn up the romance," he murmured and put more lotion on his hands to spread across her lower back. 

     Mari turned red at his new invasive touch, but couldn't help but welcome it as he kissed her neck and ventured his hands over her hips. She bit her lip discretely while he trailed up to her ear and kissed her jaw while softly caressing the small of her back. He laughed nervously and let his hands wonder over her hips and stomach.

"Sorry, I'm trying to be a bit flirty," he whispered in her ear. It sent chills down her spine which he was currently running his thumb over.

"I-it's fine, just…be careful w-when you kiss my neck," she stuttered nervously. It was ridiculous how much it was turning her on…as well as embarrassing.

"Oh? You mean like this?" He asked and teasingly kissed down to her collar bone and then back up to her jaw.

"Yes…l-like that. Don't d-do it a lot," she nearly begged crossing her arms and blocking him with her shoulder. He chuckled innocently and went around to kiss the other side of her neck.

"Mm why not? Does that turn you on?" He continued and even licked her throat. She could tell he was joking and didn't seriously think it was turning her on, but she couldn't take it any more. It was driving her crazy.

"Yes! You're making me wetter than the goddamn pool!" She snapped. He instantly paused. His eyes widened and his face was blushing red as he realize she was being serious. He was turning her on. Why did he like hearing that? Adrien slowly took his hands off of her and pulled his mouth from her neck.

"S-sorry, I didn't think…" he stuttered and trailed off. She was too embarrassed to turn around and face him right away, so she merely nodded. When she did turn around Adrien could see the redness dusted on her cheeks and down to her collarbones. Now it was obvious the effect he had on her. 

"Just be careful," she repeated before grabbing the bottle from him and turning him around.

 

* * *

 

     After they let the lotion sink in they went in to the pool first. Once they got over the awkwardness of Adrien's wandering lips they had settled back in to their friendly fake relationship routine. They splashed back and forth and dunked each other in the water. It was childish and fun, and a completely different experience to Adrien.

     In the past hotels with pools just meant spending an hour or two in the sun by himself. Usually it was awkward with just himself, but sometimes girls would flirt with him and he hated having to deal with the extra attention. He's never actually bothered to get in to the water since his father usually planned some kind of shoot later that day. The chlorine would make the hair stylists mad, so he never risked it. Thankfully today he doesn't have anything. It was rare to have a free day, but he figured his father didn't plan anything in hopes for him to walk around and get some more media coverage without the hassle of an interview. Of course his plan had worked. Not only were people hiding in the bushes, but they were also taking pictures from their windows and balcony. He still couldn't figure out why they were so popular.

"Gotcha!" Mari giggled and splashed water in Adrien's face. He spit the chemically cleaned water out of his mouth and wiped it from his eyes.

"You're gonna regret that," he replied with a grin.

"Oh yeah? Make me," she challenged and dove off away from him.

     He quickly swam after her and tightly wound his arms around her bare waist. He tried to purge all the iffy thoughts that entered his mind when he felt her naked ribs under the water and successfully found a way to tickle her underwater. She screamed and kicked between her loud laughter as he dragged her away from the deep end and tickled her more effectively in the three foot end. 

"Stop! Stop! Please!" She begged. Her voice buried with laughter.

"Say that you regret it, then," he replied as she flailed and splashed.

"O-okay! I regret it!" She sobbed and chortled. He stilled his fingers and leaned down to surprise her with a kiss on the lips. Marinette blushed and blinked at him, and he frowned.

"What? Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No it's just…I dunno, kissing has gotten really casual between us and it just occurred to me how weird it is," she confessed. He furrowed his brows. She was kinda right.

"I…I never really thought about it," he replied.

"Yeah. Like there's pictures of us kissing everywhere, and the only reason we kiss is because there's cameras. Maybe it's too much? It seems a bit much," she said. 

     Marinette didn't actually feel that way. She was only attempting to save herself from another lotion incident where the mixture of his lips on her neck and his hands all over her might make her lose control. Adrien didn't feel the same as well, but for the time being he was desperately trying to ignore his screaming subconscious. So he nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe we should just chill out a little…"

"Yeah."


	21. The Mari Love Spell(TM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening…

     Adrien spent nearly five hours in the pool with Marinette. The last half hour they spent in the hot tub and enjoyed the view of the sun setting and introducing the night. They walked back to the hotel room together and took separate showers before getting dressed in their pajama's and ordering room service. They flicked through the channels on the TV until they grew bored with it and just turned it off. After dinner they ordered ice cream and hot chocolate with an entire can of whipped cream on the side. They chatted as they ate their ice cream and even flicked some of their whipped cream at each other with their spoons. It was only until Mari got ahold of the can did they really make a mess and they both had to take another shower.

"Thanks for wasting half the bottle on my hair. Now I have to order another can so I won't starve tonight," Adrien sassed as he stepped out of his bathroom with his towel over his head.

"If you didn't fling a scoop of your ice cream at me I wouldn't have felt complied to shoot you with it," she replied flipping through one of the magazines in the hotel on her bed. Adrien rolled his eyes and crashed down on the bed next to her.

"Oh look at this familiar face, I wonder where I've seen him before," Mari tease as she flipped to a page with Adrien on it. He groaned and flipped the page away.

"Ugh, can we not? There's so many pictures of that perfume ad, and I hate it with a passion," he grumbled. Mari giggled.

"Don't be so grumpy, Kitty," she said and scratched under his chin. Neither of them questioned Adrien's new nickname. Mostly because it wasn't new anymore. His feline tendencies were undeniable, and Adrien secretly enjoyed it when Marinette called him kitty. It reminded him of how Ladybug called him her kitty as Chat Noir.

"I'm not grumpy. It's just annoying," he sighed. Mari nodded and flipped another page.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered and furrowed her brows at the page.

"Really?" 

     Adrien looked down at the same page. It looked like someone had taken a screenshot of the video someone took at Alsatsar's party was plastered on both pages of the booklet. There they were in print making out by themselves with Adrien's hands on Mari's waist. The image made him blush when he remembered that night and what exactly was going through his head at that moment. Although there was a voice in the back of his head telling him he liked it a lot he was telling himself that Marinette was still just a friend. A friend he liked kissing and hearing that he turned her on…but that was beside the point.

"This is ridiculous. Two pages? Really? Do we really need to be plastered across two fucking pages?" She rambled.

"The press does some crazy shit. It's a big story apparently, although I have no clue why," he replied.

"Ugh. My parents have already seen the magazines in France and I'm pretty sure they lowkey think we're having sex," she told him. Adrien blushed.

"H-have you told them we're not?" He asked.

"They haven't confronted me about it yet, so no. Besides, would it be better for the press to tell them the truth or just let them think what they want?" She pointed out.

"That's…really smart actually."

"I know," she said and smiled at him.

     Adrien rolled his eyes and pushed the magazine out of the way before wrapping his arms around her waist and rolling over so they were on their sides again. She giggled as he nuzzled against her neck and held her close against him. Adrien tried to ignore how her shirt accidentally lifted up just enough to feel her bare skin. He tried to forget the information she told him earlier about her neck as he nuzzled closer and made his place wrapped around her. He desperately tried to ignore the way her legs wrapped around him as she stroked his hair and held him closer.

"Needy kitten," she teased. He lifted his head to stick his tongue out at her.

"Shut up, you're comfortable," he mumbled and then snuggled his way back against her neck. Mari rolled her eyes and messed with his unkept wet hair. She was silent for a little while, but wanted to say something in return. Something equally as cute that made her stomach feel fluffy. Something that would ensure their friendship without crossing a line. Something sweet. She hesitated.

"I think you're comfortable…too," she muttered nervously. Adrien pulled back again and looked up at her. She was looking away and blushing.

"You think so?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I mean I guess. It's usually you using me as a pillow," she replied. Adrien thought for a movement and shifted before tucking her head under his chin and lacing his fingers through her hair.

"Like this?" He murmured. Marinette blushed and hid her face more in to his neck.

"Yeah…" she breathed and moved her arms around his waist. He chuckled, and the vibrations from his throat made her move even closer. The scent of his body wash made her smile as she nuzzled against him.

"Really comfortable," she hummed and drifted off to sleep. Adrien bit his lip briefly and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, Princess."

 

* * *

 

     Adrien woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside and the sun streaming in through the windows. The light was off despite them leaving it on before they drifted off to sleep. He merely assumed Plagg had been the one to finally turn it off. That or his dad had came in to check on them and turned it off for them. It was actually more likely that Plagg turned them off. He barely registered the heat pressed against his body as Marinette when he yawned and stretched. She stirred and clung on to him tighter causing him chuckle and run his fingers through her loose hair again.

"Oh, it's down. You don't have it down a lot," he murmured. Marinette moaned tiredly and snuggled even closer.

"And you teased me about being a cuddle bug," he grinned.

"Ugh, I'm so tired. Shut up…" she mumbled against his neck. Adrien looked over at the clock and sighed.

"It's almost noon. We slept for a long time," he pointed out.

"Mmm…barely. We went to bed around…fuck…" she couldn't remember when they fell asleep.

"We went to bed around fuck? I don't believe that is a time," he teased. She groaned and pinched his waist. He yelped and rubbed the patch of skin she pinched.

"Jesus Christ, I forgot how strong you are," he groaned. She giggled and kissed her fingers before patted the spot she hurt.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. He chuckled.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked pulling back and yawning.

"Well, we have the car today since my dad is working with Cringo today, so we could go around town and maybe get some ice cream," he told her.

"Yes finally! We can get out of this hotel and do something!"

     She grinned and looked up at him with those big blue eyes of hers. Adrien opened his mouth to speak but found his words caught in his throat as he stared down at her. He was stuck staring at her beautiful blue eyes. They sparkled like sapphires, but were deeper than any ocean. Her round cheeks were pink and looked so cute when she smiled so big. When he looked over at her lips his heart nearly beat out of his chest. They looked so curved and sweet, and he could see the part of flesh that she bit on occasion when she was nervous. Adrien was speechless as she waited for his response and blinked at him. He could spend an eternity just staring at her where they were at. She was so…breathtaking. 

     How had he not noticed this before? Her thick long lashes framed her eyes perfectly, and her lips were so cute and full. Why did he talk her in to fake dating him? Why didn't he actually date her? Wait, did she even like him? It would be a miracle if someone as amazing as her actually like him back. Wait, was he admitting that he actually likes her now? His brain was going a million miles an hour as her smile disappeared and she lifted a brow.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He tried to speak, but he was finding out he had forgotten how to use his tongue. His face must've been bright red. She was so beautiful. They were so close. She must've felt how fast his heart was racing.

"Um…I-I'm f-fine," he stuttered.

"Okay, so what else are we going to do today? Just go out and eat ice cream? That sounds great and all, but we have all day," she spoke. Even her voice was killing him. He was so nervous. She was a celestial goddess and he was freaking out over it.

"U-uhm w-we can go to the park or s-something. I-I dunno you can chose something," he stuttered. He couldn't handle this. She was looking at him so intently and it was amazing how similar her eyes were to crystals.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem hot," she noticed.

"H-hot?" He squeaked.

"Yeah, like you're really warm and your face is red. Do you need to cool down or something? We can go to the pool again if you-"

"I'M FINE I'LL JUST TAKE A QUICK COOL SHOWER," he said and scrambled out of her grasp. 

     The memories he had from yesterday and the way he touched her nearly broke him. He actually did that to her. He actually turned her on. Adrien fell off the bed and Marinette watched as he ran off to his bathroom with his phone. The blond quickly shut the door and locked behind him. He was nearly hyperventilating as he dialed his phone and desperately held in to his ear.

"Nino, it happened. Help me!"


	22. Souvenirs

"Adrien? What the are you talking about?" Nino answered the phone.

"It! It happened! With Marinette!" He whisper-shouted so she wouldn't hear through the door.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I'm in the bathroom hiding from her!" He hissed.

"Whoa, did you guys have sex?" He asked.

"What! No! Are you crazy?"

"Well what else do you mean by 'it'?"

"I mean the Mari love spell!"

"Hm I'm not sure what that is exactly. I only know about the Mari love spell TM," Nino snarked.

"Fine! I fell under the Mari love spell TM!" He snapped.

"Dude," Nino said.

"I'm freaking out right now, what do I do? I can't talk to her!"

"Okay, calm down. Tell me exactly what happened."

"We…well we kinda just fell asleep together a-and we woke up and she looked up at me and…I just lost it man. I don't even know how it happened, I just know that I am absolutely fucked. Talking to her is going to be impossible, a-and now I have to pretend to date her without her suspecting that I actually like her," he spilled.

"Damn. You're in one hell of a pickle," Nino agreed.

"Adrien? Are you okay?" Mari asked and knocked on the door.

"I-I'm fine! D-don't worry!" Adrien nearly shrieked.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering because you said you were going to shower and I didn't hear the water," she replied.

"Fuck," Adrien hissed and quickly turned the shower on.

"Ah! I got distracted. Haha! Silly me," he lied.

"Uh…okay. Well, I'm gonna order some breakfast. Do you want anything?" She asked.

"A-anything is fine," he replied.

"Okay. Have a good shower."

"Thanks! You too…I mean thanks!" He blurted and then slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Smooth," Nino said on the other line. He was about to snap at him again when he heard Marinette's giggle through the door.

"There's no cameras in the bathroom, Adrien. I'm not joining you this time," she teased.

"This time?" He murmured.

"Anyways. See you in a bit."

"Bye…" he sighed and rested his head against the door.

"Dude! What the hell was that?" Nino asked.

"I-I dunno! I can't tell if she's being flirty or friendly," he replied.

"Bro, are you deaf? That was so fucking flirty."

"You think?"

"Dude, I think she's in to you."

"I don't! We've become really close friends, a-and I doubt she wants to actually date me," he said.

"Maybe you should do like some kind of test."

"A test? What kind of test?" He questioned.

"I dunno, like a lovers test or something. Maybe like try to kiss her when you think no one is watching instead of when you know someone is. Or like ask her who she'd like to actually date. I dunno, something," he suggested.

"M-maybe. I feel like that wouldn't work."

"It probably won't tbh but it's worth a shot," Nino admitted.

"You're no help. I'm just going to suffer for the next two weeks," he groaned. Nino laughed.

"Okay, you have fun with that, but Alya is waiting for me. I'll talk to you later," he told him. Adrien sighed.

"Bye."

 

* * *

 

     Breakfast was awkward for Adrien. He suddenly became self conscious about everything he did around Marinette, and that included eating. How did he eat around her before? Did he just shovel it in or cut it up politely? It didn't help that he was distracted by the way she was eating too. Just watching her mouth move made him restless. No, he couldn't stop thinking about yesterday, and what kind of mess he would get himself in to today. They've barely been awake for an hour and she's already asked him if he's over five times since the incident. 

     To be brutally honest Adrien wasn't fine. He had trapped himself in a nearly platonic relationship with a girl he no longer wanted to be platonic with. He was considerably less than fine. He was awful and he wasn't dealing with it properly. Instead he was trying to push it back down like he had been for who knows how long and failing miserably. After the incident it was impossible not to notice how amazing she was. Nino was right, he had been so positively blind before and it was too fucking late now.

     Once he could manage to complete coherent sentences around her they made their plans for the day. Marinette said she wanted to pick up a souvenir for Alya and her parents, and Adrien would rather kill a puppy than say no to that. Then she said that she heard ice cream was always so different country to country and she was curious to see how it was different here in Madrid. She also mentioned something about walking around the different parks and streets just to see the city. Adrien agreed automatically and was ready to jump out the door whenever she wanted.

     They decided that they didn't exactly need the care right away and instead would call if they wandered too far. While Adrien was still trying to convince himself against being head over heels for Marinette, she wasn't helping at all with the way she ogled over the city and grinned like she's never been outside of Paris before. Although that could very much be true. The possibility that he was on her first out of country trip with her made his heart ache for her that much more. She was tugging him along until they got to a souvenir shop. They stepped inside together, and Marinette was instantly overwhelmed with the selection presented to her.

"Whoa…there's so much stuff in here," she said as they walked in. Adrien watched as she lead him through the rows of various novelty items and snow globes.

"Mm, I think my mom wanted some kind of post card. She told me she used to collect them when she traveled around China in her junior year of college. My dad…a snow globe. That it unless they sell aprons here. What do you think?" She asked him.

"An apron would definitely be a rather odd thing to find in a souvenir shop, but I guess there's nothing stopping you from looking," he replied.

"I guess you're right. Oh! Would you look at this!" Marinette pulled a box from one of the shelves and opened it to reveal two charms.

"A Ladybug and a clover! Two good luck charms," she said as she showed the two charms to Adrien. He grinned.

"She'd love the Ladybug one," he noted. Marinette nodded in agreement as she plucked the bracelet that went with it.

"Yup, and now I just have to find a black cat charm," she said closing the first box and checking the others.

"Black cat?" Adrien questioned.

"Yeah, for Chat Noir. He's kinda important too, don't you think?" She asked with a smile. Adrien's cheeks turned pink.

"I mean I-I guess. It seems like Ladybug can manage without him sometimes…"

"Are you kidding me? Ladybug is nothing without Chat Noir. Sure she can manage without him, but they work together. They're partners, not superhero and sidekick," she blabbered. Adrien blushed deeper. So she admired his heroic side…

"Do you really think he's that important?"

"Do you really think he's that unimportant?" She shot back. Adrien shook his head and smiled.

"No, it's just nice to know someone who doesn't completely overlook him," he answered.

"Ugh, he honestly deserves more coverage and attention. He's honestly a sweet guy, and he goes out of his way to do good deeds, and he's easy to work with, and-"

"How do you know so much about Chat Noir?" Adrien interrupted. Marinette froze. Oh shit.

"Uh…I watch him d-during the akuma attacks! Everyone is normally so focused on Ladybug so it's easy to tune in on just him."

"That's really interesting," Adrien murmured.

"Yeah…oh! Here's one!" She exclaimed showing him a black cat charm and a cracked mirror charm.

     Adrien leaned his elbow on the shelf and smiled at her. The pure happiness on her face made his chest feel full and his cheeks hurt from smiling. It was the same feeling he got after being tickled minus the aching sides. Instead he had an aching heart. He bit his lip as he stared at her excited expression when a distant flash caught the corner of his eye. Across the street was a guy taking photos from them without any cover at all.

"I can't believe this," he grumbled.

"Huh?" Mari looked over at him and then to where he was looking. She merely sighed and shrugged.

"I guess we're just that popular," she said before reaching up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

     Adrien turned red, and hesitated as she returned her attention to the shelves. It took him only a minute to convince himself to gently wrap his arm around her waist and press a kiss against her lips. Marinette squeaked in surprise, but then reached up to cup his cheeks and accept the kiss. The blond never wanted to let her go, and desperately latched on to her affection until she pulled away giggling.

"I thought we agreed all the kissing was a bit much," she murmured and stroked his cheek with thumb.

"Well…w-wouldn't it look weird to the press if we stopped being as affectionate as before? T-they might spread rumors about us breaking up," he stuttered. She smiled like he had said something really cute to her and bit her lip.

"Hmm…I guess you have a point," she hummed before leaning in again and pressing her lips to his.


	23. Marinette Dupain-DANG

     Madrid's version of fashion week had begun and a lot changed in a small amount of time. For one they actually had a schedule, and for another Gabriel actually cared what they did with their time during the shows. They woke up early and had to wear something that was at least a little fashionable. Marinette has probably over prepared for this week, but enjoyed it none the less. Adrien on the other hand wore whatever Nathalie packed for him with the help of his father. Mari helped him figure out how to actually wear it, and he absolutely adored everything she put together. Her outfits varied from adorable with fluffy ponchos and A-line dresses, all the way to hard rocker with leather pants and chains.

     The press was having a field week over them. They fawned over Marinette's stunning fashion, and Adrien was practically her accessory. It didn't help that they looked so good together that the look wouldn't be complete without her arm around his. By the end of the second of the five days they were both extremely exhausted. Mari treated herself to a (very thick) bubble bath while Adrien sat in the bathroom with her. They talked and talked almost all night as they drank juice boxes they ordered from room service. Adrien was still having problems dozing off and staring at her while she was in the middle of talking as well as resisting the urge to kiss her all the time. He took full advantage of the 100% guaranteed media coverage during the shows and kissed her whenever it felt natural. He kissed her during discussion and between collections as well as sneaking a few during the actual shows.

     Mari tried not to notice. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but it was hard when he was being so affectionate. He was kissing her a lot more lately and it was rather confusing. When they were alone he was either quiet or distracted and it was harder for her to have a normal conversation with him. Soon enough she would just sit in silence with him and merely enjoy his company.

"What's in the tabloids today?" Mari hummed as she flipped through the magazine. She was still in her bathrobe as she flopped down as usual and opened the booklet. She nearly snorted at the first page she turned to and held her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. Adrien noticed and wondered over to read what was on the page.

"Marinette Dupain…DANG?" He read out loud. The words were printed underneath snapshots of Marinette's bikini clad body with waters droplets rolling down her skin. She was wringing out the water from her hair with a big grin on her face. He could tell these pictures were from the day they were at the pool. He could remember the exact moment this photo was taken. Marinette bursted out laughing.

"Holy fuck! Seriously, that's such a terrible pun!" She chortled. Adrien couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughter and took the magazine to read closer.

"'Who would've guessed our favorite fashionista was sporting a six pack under those stylish rags? Marinette Dupain-Cheng is definitely one girl not to mess with.' Holy shit this is great," he laughed along with her.

"Marinette Dupain-Dang! Can you believe that?" She giggled. He chuckled, but his smile left his face the instant he turned the page. The entire page was taken up by a photo of Adrien blatantly staring at Mari's ass as she was putting sun lotion on her legs. The caption read "under Agreste?" paired with a short summary basically saying he was staring at his "girlfriend's" ass. He turned red as he read the short paragraph and felt panic run through his body.

"Uh…Can I keep this? I-I need to take a picture and show Nino," he lied.

"After I read it, yeah," she replied holding out her hand for him to return it. He looked between her hand and the paper in his tight grasp. There was no way she could see this. She'll be humiliated, and he would be mortified. He already was mortified.

"Uh…w-why do you even read these anyways? It's just a bunch of trash and g-gossip," he stuttered.

"I know. It's entertaining to see what's being printed about me. I'm not like you where I'm used to seeing my face on every copy of every major magazine in France," she snarked and stood up on her knees to poke his nose. He crinkled it in response and frowned.

"I know, but I doubt there's anything in here that could top Marinette Dupain-Dang," he pointed out.

"While that is most definitely true, I still like to read the horoscopes," she replied and held out her hand once more. Adrien still didn't budge and instead closed the magazine and crossed his arms.

"W-we could do something else though. We could watch the news and I'm certain something about us will pop up-"

"Adrien, why won't you give me back my magazine?" She demanded to know with her hands on her hips. Adrien failed to ignore how cute she looked when she pouted and the evident curve in her hips brought to attention by her hands. He also failed to ignore how dangerously close her robe was to falling out of its knot and revealing her cleavage.

"N-no reason, I just think there's better things you could spend your time with-"

"Yeah, but that's just your opinion-"

"I hate seeing pictures of myself, Mari!" He snapped. She blinked at him in surprise.

"It you really wanna know its because I can't stand it. I hate the press, I hate people taking photos of me without my permission, and I hate seeing myself in these awful tabloids," he said rather truthfully. None of it was a lie, but if she wanted to he would've given it back had there not been that photo in there with that caption. Marinette gaped at him and sat back down.

"I…I didn't know that. I-I'm sorry," she apologized. Adrien hated himself for making her feel so guilty and sighed as he reopened the magazine. He tore out the page with his photo, crumpled it up, and handed it back to Marinette.

"No…I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong," he murmured. She took the booklet from him and frowned.

"Adrien-"

"I'm going to bed…you should put some clothes on and do the same. We have another early day tomorrow," he spoke softly as he turned away from her and settled in his own bed across from hers. Mari watched as he tucked himself in to bed and turned off his lamp before changing in to her pajama's and doing the same. Before she settled in to her bed she rolled up the tabloid and thew it in the trash bin.

 

* * *

 

"I dunno, he's just been a little distant, y'know? Like he's not mentally there when we talk and he's a little more snappy lately. I wish I knew what was wrong so I can help him feel better, but…he doesn't talk as much ever since Madrid's version of fashion week started," Marinette spoke over the phone. She was glancing over her shoulder to make sure Adrien was still fast asleep as she talked, but knew she would have to leave the room soon since their alarm was due in ten minutes.

"That's actually really unlike him. Especially lately since you guys are like best friends now. That is if I didn't exist. So he's only your second best friend," Alya replied.

"Exactly. So I'm super worried about him. Last night I was trying to read one of the tabloids that writes about us frequently, and he just kinda…snapped. He told me he hated being photographed without his permission and being written about in that kind of print, and I felt so bad for always reading it around him, but he just ripped out a page and handed it back to me. Like…I just hope nothing too terrible is happening to him."

"He could just be tired from Madrid's version of fashion week. Last week was all rainbows and puppies because you guys could sleep in, he didn't need to be interviewed, he didn't need to be in a crowded building constantly being asked what he thought of the show, and most of all he's around his dad a lot this week and that's taxing for anyone," Alya pointed out.

"That's very true…but how do I make him feel better? He's been stressed before, and I've been able to help him but he's almost refusing it now. He doesn't cuddle with me like he used to, and that helped a lot. He's eating less, or at least less around me, and his sleep is all messed up from this stupid fashion week bullshit," she rambled keeping her eye on the time. Five minutes.

"Well, maybe force him to relax tonight. Make sure he eats and maybe draw him a bath. You could just chat with him in a way that he doesn't have to think and maybe light some candles?" Alya suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I just hope it'll work because he's been resistant except for in public. Ugh, it's so weird. He's all over me before, during, and after the shows with the cameras, but the moment we get back in the car he stares out the window and practically ignores me."

"Oh girl red flag. He might just be using you to score some make outs-"

"Adrien isn't like that, and you know that Alya. Don't give me that bullshit. Something is up, and I need to know," Mari interrupted.

"Okay okay…I'll chat with Nino a little bit and see what I can dig up for you. He might've vented to him at least a little bit," Alya told her. Mari sighed and looked back at the clock again. One minute.

"Thanks, Alya. I gotta go, but I'll text you later," she mumbled.

"Okay, talk to you later," Alya replied before Mari hung up. As soon as she set down her phone the alarm went off and Adrien groaned. Mari slipped out of bed and shut it off before carefully approaching Adrien's bed. She leaned down and pressed the side of her head against his. He stirred slightly and nuzzled closer to his pillow. Marinette took a deep breath and crawled up on his bed before wrapping her arm around his waist and nuzzling closer to him. Adrien blinked his eyes open and held her hand over his stomach.

"Morning," she greeted and squeezed him affectionately. He ran his thumb over her fingers.

"Morning…"

He had been awake since five am. It was currently six.


	24. Fuck Jérôme he sucks ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is a bitch

     Alya was right. Adrien absolutely hated being bombarded with cameras and the shows. He hated being ignored so intently by his father, and he hated waking up early only to arrive at ten. But what he hated worse was how his stress was affecting Marinette too. He snapped at her and felt absolutely terrible about it. She had only been nice to him for this entire ordeal and then he nearly yelled at her because he didn't want her to see a picture of him staring at her butt. It was pathetic. 

     That morning after allowing himself to enjoy the comfort of Marinette's body for an extra ten minutes he could already tell it would be a terrible day. The absence of her warmth and comfort was painful to him, and he desired so much more than just ten minutes of spooning before the day started. He wanted to be engulfed with Marinette and to engulf her with him. Adrien wanted to be completely hers while she was completely his, but she would never be his. He would always belong to her no matter if she wanted him of not, but there was no guarantee she would belong to him. That lack of guarantee scared him.

     When they arrived at the show they walked down in to the building as usually. They smile and waved for the camera and entered the building quicker as usual. Today Marinette wore a rather distracting dress. It was black and skin tight with sparkles that reflected like broken glass. Around her shoulders she wore a fluffy white faux fur poncho, but when she took it off to cool down her neckline went to the middle of her sternum and there was practically no back at all. It was extremely difficult for Adrien to focus, but he kept his gaze on the runway. Usually, at least for the past few days, they would be close and Adrien would be affectionate, but today he was rather distant. Like they were alone. He barely held her hand, and Marinette could tell he was more stressed than usual. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he swallowed hard before giving in and leaning his head on hers.

"I'm gonna go tell my dad we're staying home tonight," he told her once the after show announcements ended. Marinette nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll be right here," she promised. 

    Adrien nodded back and got up from his seat. He was cherishing the warmth he still felt on his cheek as he approached his dad and told him that they didn't plan on going to any of the after parties this week. Gabriel gave him an okay without looking at him and Adrien sighed before turning back to find Marinette. When he returned she wasn't alone anymore. A guy with thick dark hair and honey caramel eyes stood before her. He had the sharpest jaw Adrien had ever seen, and cheekbones that put mountains to shame. His skin was a beautiful olive color and he was dressed in a casual green button up and dark tan khakis. Adrien recognized him as one of the models that walked the runway, but he didn't care when he saw him take Marinette's hand and lift it to his mouth. The boy kissed the back of Mari's hand and looked at her like she was some precious jewel he wanted to steal for his own. Adrien was pissed.

"Oh, Adrien. This is Jérôme! He's from France, like us," Marinette introduced. Jérôme smiled at Adrien and held out his hand. Adrien didn't smile back and looked him up and down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Adrien Agreste. I've herd wonderful things about you and you're girlfriend here," he spoke and then redirected his smile at Mari. She was obviously uncomfortable with that amount of attention, but decided not to say anything about it. Adrien on the other hand did.

"Yeah… _my_ girlfriend," he replied and pulled Mari closer with and arm around her waist. Marinette squeaked when she felt him hold her body against his and turned pink.

"Adrien-"

"Yes, of course she is your girlfriend. I'd think the whole world knows it now," Jérôme replied.

"Listen Jérôme because I'm only saying this once. Keep your hands and your eyes off my girlfriend," he nearly growled. Jérôme blinked and Marinette blushed furiously. He was being so…possessive.

"Or what?" Jérôme laughed.

"Are you going to report me to your fathe-" Jérôme was interrupted by Adrien's fist when he swung a punch into his stomach. Adrien decided it was more likely he would be the one getting hurt if he punched those cheekbones. Marinette gasped as Jérôme doubled over and groaned before falling to his hands and knees. Photographers went crazy as Adrien glared down at him.

"I don't go to my father for shit, Jérôme! That's the first thing you should know about me!" Adrien barked while Marinette pulled him back.

"Adrien! Calm down!" She begged.

"You little cunt!" Jérôme growled and got up.

"Adrien, please," Marinette cried tugging at his arm. The blond looked back to say something but froze when he saw tears streaming down her face. He felt his heart ache in a different way for her. He felt regret and pain as he watched her cry.

"Mari-"

"Agreste!" Adrien looked back to Jérôme only to be greeted with a swift punch in the face.

"Fuck you!"

 

* * *

 

     Adrien was silent as Marinette examined the mark on his face. It was most definitely a black eye, but it wasn't severe enough that his eye was swollen shut. No he could clearly see with both eyes how upset she was with him. He bit his lip nervously as she sighed and walked away to scoop some ice in a towel and held it to his face. She told him to take over and his hand replaced hers as she stood up and paced around a little. They were silent for another five minutes before Adrien summoned up the courage to speak again.

"Mari, I-"

"I don't wanna hear it," she snapped.

"But I-"

"Do you realize what you just did Adrien? You punched someone, and he punched you back. Do you not realize that?" She questioned.

"Um, yeah," he replied holding up the makeshift ice pack.

"Don't be smart with me! I'm mad at you!" She nearly shouted. Adrien winced at her loud voice and hard glare.

"Jérôme wasn't being rude! What the hell was that? What were you thinking? You got fucking hurt, Adrien! Do you care?"

"I-"

"Don't answer that!"

"Oh…"

"Just…listen. I can tell there's something going on with you, but you won't tell me. I'm just so confused because just last week we were always talking and hanging out and then once fashion week started you closed yourself off. You don't listen to me, a-and you don't talk to me, and you're obviously stressed the fuck out, but you won't let me help you. Why won't you just let me help you?" She demanded to know.

"Mari, I-"

"No…no, actually answer the first question. I don't care about that right now. Right now I want to know what in the world could've posses you to punch Jérôme tonight," she said crossing her arms. Adrien blushed and hesitated. He was too much of a coward to tell her the real reason.

"I…i-it was for the cameras. My dad wanted me to stir up some drama," he lied. Marinette suddenly got ten times more angry. She clenched her fists before throwing them by her sides.

"Don't give me that bullshit Agreste!" She shouted. He blinked up at her.

"What do I look like to you? A fucking idiot? I know you, Adrien, and you wouldn't make drama for the press if the prime minister of France asked you to himself!" She shouted.

"I-I dunno what else to tell you. That's it-"

"Stop that! If that's really the reason than you're no better than your father!" She yelled with hot tears streaming down her face. Adrien's expression dropped, and they were silent for a moment.

"That…I am nothing like hi-"

"You are! You're exactly like him! You're cold and you're distant, but the moment the cameras are out you act like a love sick puppy! You don't even act like my friend any more, you're just using me like your father uses you! Not only that but now you're possessive? Like I belong to you? I don't belong to anybody, Adrien!" 

     She was visibly shaking as Adrien gaped at her. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed as she sunk down to the floor. Adrien couldn't let her be so sad. He set down his ice pack and kneeled in front of her between their two beds. She shivered when he touched her bare shoulder, but welcomed his hand when he rubbed her back comfortingly. Marinette was soon draped over him with her arms around his neck and her face in his shoulder as she sobbed. He held her tightly and felt his eyes leak as well.

"I know you're not really like your father, Adrien," she whispered. He leaned his head against hers. He certainly had been acting like it.

"So please…tell me the real reason you punched Jérôme today," she begged as she pulled back.

     Adrien stared down at those big blue eyes. It killed him to see them so puffy and red, yet she still looked breathtakingly gorgeous. Her hair was a mess from rushing out of the building, and her makeup was a mess from crying. Tears were still falling down her patchy red face. He sighed and reached to cup her face and wipe the tears away with his thumb. She leaned her head in to his palm and closed her eyes, but they quickly reopened when he cupped the other side. Every part of Adrien was screaming for him to not do it, but he wasn't listening to them anymore. He was finally listening to the tiny voice in the back of his head he should've listened to a long time ago. Marinette's eyes widened as he pulled her closer, but fluttered shut when he pressed his lips against hers.


	25. You are…

     Adrien was kissing Marinette. There was no cameras in sight, but he was kissing her. Mari didn't know if she should kiss him back or continued screaming and crying at him. She felt the desire for both of them, but the comfort felt better than the wrath. So she let him kiss her, but barely kissed him back. He pulled away with lidded eyes that examined her features and her expression. His heart ached for her. It ached for her lips and her comfort. It ached for her love.

     He kissed her again. This time she couldn't help but kiss him back and inch herself closer to him. It was a sweet, yet sad kiss with a strong hint of desperation. They kissed a second time, but Adrien craved more. He was so _in to her_ that no amount of kisses was good enough. Every time they had kissed in the past was nothing compared to this. This was real. It wasn't a show they were trying to put on for the camera hidden in a bush somewhere. This was only for Adrien and Marinette, and no one else.

     He moved his hands to her waist to pull her even closer and begged for forgiveness with his mouth. She sighed against his bottom lip and grabbed his face in return. They didn't speak as she pinned him back against the side of his bed. They didn't need to speak as Marinette climbed on his lap and desperately returned her mouth to his. They didn't need to talk because everything they needed to say could be said through their kisses. _I'm sorry_ , Adrien said with a kiss against her jaw. _I forgive you_ , Marinette said with her enthusiasm as she kissed him back. _I lied_ , she continued and wrapped her arms around his neck. She knotted her fingers in his hair and pressed her tongue against his bottom lip to say, _I belong to you_.

"Mari…" Adrien muttered, but he was silenced by her mouth.

     She didn't want to hear it. All she wanted was to feel his mouth instead of watch it move. His hands on her waist pushed her flushed against his chest, and she made a timid sound in response. She bit his lip and and stood up on her knees to be above him. He accepted the new position like it had never changed and reached up to keep his mouth on hers. Their lips were messy and her hips were so wide and satisfying to touch. Marinette stopped for a moment to catch her breath, but continued nonetheless. Each time she did something like that Adrien was worried she would slap him or yell at him and then leave. Needless to say he was ecstatic when she always dove back in for more.

"Marinette, I-"

"Shh…" she held her finger to his lips and looked down at him. 

     He was a mess just from kissing her, and just looking at his disheveled hair and lidded eyes made her want him even more. She wouldn't let him speak. She wouldn't let him take it back. He belonged to her now, and she wasn't letting go anytime soon. Her fingers absolutely dug in to his scalp and she gripped his hair and tilted his head back even more for her mouth to reach better. He followed her directions and held her tighter against his chest. His fingers felt the bare skin of her back, and he took his time to properly appreciate just how low the back of her dress went. She didn't even slap his hands away as he dug under the loose material and gripped her bare waist. Instead she audibly shivered and kissed him harder. Adrien had to pry his lips from her in order to kiss her jaw and down her throat. She bit her lip hard as he kissed and licked and bit at her skin, and failed to hold back every sound he pulled from her lips.

"Fuck…" she cursed.

"Mari, I-"

"Shh…Adrien, I-I know. You're sorry, a-and-"

"That's not it," he interrupted and sucked on her clavicle. Her breath hitched as he squeezed her waist and nipped at her ear.

"Wha…w-what…" she couldn't think straight with his mouth on her neck and his hands on her bare skin. It reminded her too much of how he touched her at the pool last week.

"Marinette…" he hummed and kissed his way back to her lips. She accepted his sweet and remorseful kiss, and blinked at him when he hovered his lips under hers.

"Mari, I-" Adrien was suddenly interrupted when the door slammed open, and they both looked over the bed to see Gabriel Agreste standing in the doorway. His mouth was open like he was about to speak, but he then quickly realized the position the two kids were in and stopped mid word.

"Adri-" he stared at his son and then Marinette who was bright red. The three of them remained still in silence for a moment or two before Gabriel cleared his throat.

"I see I have come at…an inconvenient time," he spoke.

"Yeah just a little," Adrien replied.

"Well…um…be safe-"

"Dad."

"-I'll have some protection ordered-"

"Dad stop."

"-and sent here as soon as possible."

"Just go away."

"Okay. Be safe. Wait for the condoms," he said before closing the door. 

     Adrien sighed and rested his forehead against Marinette's collarbone. She had to take a moment and think as she curled her fingers in his hair. They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity. Marinette pressed a kiss against his temple as he shifted his arms around her in a more chaste way. She could feel tears roll on to her chest and clavicle as he nuzzled in to her neck and held her tighter.

"I'm such an idiot, Mari," he mumbled. She slid down so she no longer stood up on her knees and properly hugged him back.

"I know," she replied.

"I…I shouldn't have done that," he decided.

"Done what?" Mari asked.

"Any of this…all of this. I-I shouldn't have dragged you in to this mess just to please my dad. You're right…I'm worse than him," he said.

"Adrien, it's not like he gave you a choice," she told him.

"I had a choice. I shouldn't just fake dated Chloé instead. I would feel less guilty that way-"

"Adrien, don't say that! She doesn't even deserve to fake date you. You deserve so much more than that," she squeezed him affectionately and buried her face in his neck. Adrien pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"You deserve so much more too, Marinette. I…from the way I've been treating you you deserve someone better." 

"Oh my god, Adrien! Shut up!" She cried and pulled back to kiss him shortly.

"I'm just a normal girl. I don't need anyone else but you. Adrien, I-"

"A normal girl? Are you shitting me? Marinette you're amazing," he interrupted and cupped her blushing face again.

"You're talented, and kind, and beautiful, and smart, and enthusiastic, and dramatic, and…just amazing. Marinette there is no life for me without you…you're stubborn and you're clumsy and you're optimistic and you're just absolutely amazing. Believe me…you're the best thing that ever happened to me," he rambled. Marinette stared at him with wide eyes.

"Marinette you're driving me crazy…I can't stand that I upset you last night and today and this entire week. I…I just-"

"Shh…Adrien, you're too hard on yourself," she shushed him and held her forehead against his. He sighed and kissed her again.

"You're too easy on me," he replied. She giggled and shook her head.

"Why don't we go get cleaned up, change in to some pajamas and call it a night?" She suggested. He smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea," he agreed. 

     Marinette smiled back and kissed him one last time before getting off of him and helping him up to his feet. The moment he was up he held her close again and pressed his lips sweetly to hers. Her hands spread over his chest and scrunched up the fabric of his suit as he smiled against her mouth. She giggled and shyly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again followed by another. Soon they were interrupted by a knock at the door and reluctantly split apart to answer the door. When Adrien opened the door he ground to see an employee with an rather large box of condoms.

"Uh, Mr. Agreste?" The employee spoke. Adrien sighed.

"An entire box? Seriously?"


	26. Crazy for you

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Mari whispered in Adrien's ear. He smiled and stretched as he turned over on his back in her bed. His eyes where still too heavy for him to try and open them, and his entire body felt like it was made of clouds. The sound of her honey-sweet giggle made him grin wider as she cupped his cheek. He held his hand over hers and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" She replied and leaned down to kiss him. Adrien accepted her lips and chuckled before finally opening his eyes and glancing over at the clock. It didn't have a time. All it said was _late_.

"Fuck, we're gonna miss the show," he groaned and started to get up.

     Before he could pull off the sheets Marinette sat down on his abdomen and completely stopped him in his tracks. He blinked up at her and gaped at what she was wearing. Her hair was down and a complete mess, and her body was adorned in creamy white lingerie. His eyes couldn't help but take in every detail of her lacy bra and frilly panties peaking out of a silk pearlescent robe with floral embroidery around the edges. The knot was tied so loosely it was practically open, and he could see the smooth surface of her belly. She giggled again and ran her hands over his chest which he was now realizing was bare.

"Mari, w-where did you-"

"Shh…" she held her finger over his lips and he was instantly her slave.

"I really want you, Adrien. I've wanted you for a long time. Even as Chat Noir you're all I can think about," she murmured as she tapped his collarbone and shifted her weight. Adrien turned red.

"H-how did you-"

"Isn't it obvious? Your hair, your humor, your…physique. It's undeniable. I love it. I love you, Adrien," her words turned him in to a puddle of pure happiness.

"Mari…"

"Adrien," she murmured and leaned down to kiss him again. He desperately kissed her back. His hand dove to her hair, but she merely giggled and redirected them over her hips and under the robe. By now the loose knot was undone and he could see the entirety of her half naked torso.

"I wanna be touched, Adrien. You're the only one I want to touch me," she told him and moved her hips back until she brushed against him. Adrien was too shocked to do anything except gawk at her and dig his thumbs in to her hips. She kissed his jaw and ground her hips against him slow and sweet. He gasped and inched his hands up to her waist.

"Don't tell me you're just gonna touch my waist. I need so much more than that, Adrien," her voice was low and sultry. It sent shivers down his spine and he moaned again as she continued to rub herself against him. Somehow the blanket had disappeared between them and it was just their underwear between them. He ground himself up against her and she moaned beautifully. Adrien clenched his teeth and hastily took ahold of her breasts as she kissed his neck.

"Yes…A-Adrien! More," she panted and moved her hips faster. He groaned and squeezed, her warm flesh feeling oh so satisfying in his grasp.

"Mari…oh fuck, Marinette," he breathed as she ground down on his hard cock. The pressure and the friction made him ever more needy and desperate as he bucked up against her. She whimpered and kissed him, her hot tongue darting out and brushing against his. He bit her lip and she pulled back to smile at him.

"I know you love me more than Ladybug," she grinned.

     Adrien's mouth went dry and his face went pale. He had a hard time believing he had just heard those chilling words leave her mouth in such a sly way. Mari's hips continued to roll as she threw her head back in laughter. Her somehow daunting yet innocent laugh filled the room as she looked back down at Adrien's wide green eyes. When her face returned to his view it was covered with Ladybug's mask as she continued to laugh.

"M-Marinette?"

"Adrien! Oh Adrien!" She moaned and shouted.

"Adrien! Adrien!" Her voice changed each time she said his name. Sometimes it was a shout of pleasure, sometimes it was worried, and sometimes it was pained. She went on and on shouting his name until-

"Adrien, wake up!"

 

* * *

 

     Adrien's eyes snapped open to see his pillows underneath him. He was laying on his stomach with his sheets bunched up around his feet as if he has kicked them off in his sleep. His teeshirt stuck to his back, and his entire body was damp with sweat. The blond was still trying to make sense of what was happening when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and blinked up at Marinette. Her face was twisted with worry and concern, and she was still in her pajama's. When he looked at the clock it read 5:09 am. His lamp was on, and he assumed Mari had turned it on for some reason.

"Mari…wha…why are you up?" He asked and pushed himself off his bed.

"Y-you sounded like you were having a nightmare. I was worried," she answered. It was all a dream. He let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding in and turned over to sit up and run his hand through his hair.

"Sorry if I woke you up. I'm okay," he told her. Marinette frowned and shook her head.

"Adrien…you were like moaning and hissing and…" she hesitated and he glanced at her.

"You said my name…are you sure you're okay?" She asked again. He turned red. Fuck.

"Uh…I-I'm sure."

"Do you remember what your nightmare was about?" She asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Uh…it was n-nothing important," he lied.

"Seriously, Adrien. You can tell me."

"Why do you wanna know?" He murmured looking down at the sheets and pulling his knees up.

"Because if it was a nightmare about me I want to assure you I'll be okay. I don't want you to worry about me all the time," she replied and reached out to touch his shoulder again. He flinched and then sighed.

"I know you're okay. I don't want you to worry about me either," he replied vaguely. Mari scooted closer to him and took his face in her hands so he would look her in the eyes.

"Adrien, I swear if you're lying to me I will be super upset with you," she told him. He chuckled.

"I'm not lying. I promise," he whispered. She frowned at him for a solid minute before sighing and pulling him down for a kiss.

"I can't tell if you're lying now either," she murmured. He laughed and leaned closer to reconnect their lips again. He kissed her softly and then he kissed her slowly as he reached for her waist.

 

"Don't tell me you're just gonna touch my waist. I need so much more than that, Adrien."

 

     The blond jerked his hand away as if touching her stung and crawled away from her at the memory of his dream. She gave him a peculiar look as he tried to catch his breath and stared at her. Mari sighed and frowned before crawling over to him and cradling his head to her chest. He hesitantly wrapped his trembling arms around her waist and tried to collect his thoughts again. She petted his hair despite how sweaty he was from his dream.

"Stop lying, Adrien. What's wrong?" She demanded to know.

"I…I-I don't wanna tell you," he breathed.

"Why not?"

"Because…dammit…I-I just don't want to. It might fuck something up."

"Well right now it's fucking you up," Mari pointed out. While she was right he was still too stubborn.

"I'll tell you sometime later, but I just…I don't want to right now," he said and nuzzled against her neck. She sighed.

"Alright. I guess I can be patient. How's your eye?" She asked and cupped his face to pull it back and examined the bruise just dusting the top of his cheekbone.

"It's fine," he replied.

"Let's get you some more ice and painkillers to be safe," she replied. He nodded and squeezed her affectionately.

"Thanks Mari…you're crazy if you think I deserve you," he muttered.

"Well you're crazy if you think you don't deserve me," she replied and kissed the top of his head. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Then I guess we're just a couple of crazies, aren't we?"


	27. Perfect ideas

     The rest of the day was rather awkward. Whenever Adrien tried to be affectionate his dream pushed itself in to his thoughts and he would freak out and stop. He couldn't decide if it was because he was so flustered from the idea of sex that kissing Mari put in his brain, or possibly the guilt of nearly forgetting about Ladybug after a mere look. He knew logically he wasn't betraying Ladybug for being with Marinette, but for some reason seeing Mari in that mask was…unsettling. She looked so much like Ladybug that it kind of scared him. Nino had mentioned the lack of Akuma's during their trip to Madrid. It was almost like Hawkmoth was taking a break too, and the incredible duo was no where to be seen. Not even at patrol. Adrien knew why Chat wasn't showing up, but why Ladybug? Perhaps she was on vacation too. It was summer vacation.

     The two of them barely got through that day. It was filled with awkward kisses and comforting cuddles as well as awkward silence as well. Adrien could tell he was being stubborn and that telling Mari about his dream would probably help him, but it was too embarrassing to even repeat to Plagg and Nino. No one knew about it, and no one would ever know about it…until he got ahold of some alcohol.

      On the last day of Madrid's version of fashion week Gabriel told the young couple to stay for the after party. He gave them permission to drink, but they didn't really need it since the drinking age in Madrid was 16 which was lower than back in France. The last day went by quicker since they didn't have to wake up at 6 am and were allowed a couple more hours of sleep. Thankfully Adrien didn't have another Ladybug appearance in his dream that night, but he did have another rather intimate dream about his…fake girlfriend…with benefits? He woke up with a wave of relief going through his body and it was only after he shifted did he realize he came during his dream. Great.

     After a panicked shower and a rush to get out the door, Adrien and Marinette went on their way to the show with Gabriel. The show was a lot quicker this time with it being the last day and all, but that basically didn't matter because Adrien had never been so distracted. He couldn't stop thinking about Mari and the things he wanted to do with her. Although he was quite clueless to the exact mechanics of sex, he liked to think he wasn't an idiot and could figure it out somehow. He could worry about that later.

     Right now he was too distracted by Marinette's legs and the rather low cut of her dress. It was cute and flowy, but he only wanted to take it off. The dirty thoughts were over taking his mind so much that he barely noticed that everyone was standing up to go to the after party. When he did he quickly stood up as well and held Mari by her waist. Gabriel told them the car would drop him off at the hotel, take them to the after party, and then pick them up at midnight. It sounded simple enough that the two teens agreed without any fuss. With that agreed on, the driver took Gabriel to the hotel and Mari and Adrien back to the party.

     It wasn't a crazy party, but it was definitely geared towards people who weren't just barely at the drinking age. There was tables and generic upbeat music and waiters walking around with platters of champagne glasses waiting to be drunk. The two resisted taking a glass for a while, but gave in not too long after they arrived. It kinda felt like they were breaking a rule by drinking, yet they knew they weren't since it was technically legal where they were. Food was also being carried around on platters, so they snacked on a few of the options presented to them before taking another glass of champagne from a passing platter. Adrien could feel the bubbles start to get to him as he guided Marinette to one of the tables and sat down with her. They lightly chatted and teased each other like they normally do as the night went by. Soon lights flickered on when the natural light from the windows was replaced by moonlight.

"Mm…it's getting late," Mari murmured after their fourth drink.

"It's barely even 10. We still have another two hours," he replied knocking back his glass and picking up a fifth from a passing platter.

"What else is there to do here except drink probably way too much champagne?" Mari asked with a giggle as he grabbed another and handed it to her. He shrugged.

"We can keep talking," he answered with a grin on his face.

"I guess so. How are you feeling?" She questioned.

"I'm feeling fantastic, thank you," he said and scooted closer to her in his chair. She noticed and lifted a brow.

"Yeah? You seem to have recovered from that nightmare a couple nights ago," she noticed. It seemed Mari could hold her drinks better than he could.

"Mm…it wasn't all bad. It just got really weird at the end," he responded and continued to sip.

"Yeah? Are you still unwilling to tell me?" Mari drank from the glass he gave her and he grinned again.

"It was a sex dream," he blurted.

     Mari nearly choked on her champagne and forced herself to swallow before coughing and hitting her chest to help it go down easier. She gave him a skeptical smile and stared at him for a while. Her blue eyes examined his expression before she rolled them and took another sip.

"You're drunk," she scoffed.

"I'm definitely on the way, but I'm not lying," he told her and leaned his elbow on the table towards her. He rested his chin on his palm while he watched her closely. Mari shook her head.

"There's no way you had a sex dream about me," she said looking him straight in the eye.

"I never said it was about you," he informed her. Color rushed to her cheeks and she quickly looked away. Her liquid courage wasn't as strong as it was for him unfortunately.

"O-oh…yeah, you didn't…"

"But it was," he murmured. She glanced up at him as she attempted to hide behind the rim of her glass.

"I had another one this morning too," he added. Her blush deepened and she stared down at her bubbly potion.

"I-I have a hard time believing that," she mumbled in to her cup.

"Mmm…"

"So…uh w-what happened…in your dream?" She asked. He grinned and it his lip.

"Lots of stuff," he answered vaguely.

"…like?" 

Adrien chuckled.

"A lot of kissing…touching. You moan a lot," he finally told her. Marinette lifted a brow.

"Just moaning?"

"Nah. It's more like 'mmm-yeah! Fuck me harder, Adrien!' kinda stuff," he teased. Marinette threw her head back as she laughed.

"That most definitely is from your imagination. Do you even know how to have sex?" She questioned.

"I know how to in my head."

"Oh yeah? How much sexperience do you have?" she challenged leaning closer as well.

"Well so far in my head we've had sex approximately five times. Not counting my dreams," he told her and finished his glass of champagne. She giggled and ran her finger down his tie.

"Since when?"

"Today," he replied without a second thought. Mari played with the lip of her glass with her teeth as her eyes wondered to his lips and back up to his eyes.

"That's quite a lot in such a short amount of time. How did you manage to fit it all within today?"

"Mmm…you made it easy today with that pretty dress of yours. You make me wanna rip it right off," he breathed and looked down her cleavage. Her legs were crossed and the fluffiness of the dress made her hips look ten times wider.

"Oh, but it's handmade. You'll have to be careful since it's one of a kind. Even your father said it was one of my best designs," she said.

"Let's not talk about my dad right now, okay?"

"Then what should we talk about instead?" She nearly whispered. 

     They were so close that they were virtually touching. Her fingers brushed against his elbow on the table, and she sipped the last of her champagne before setting it aside. He smirked and took his palm away from his chin. Instead he gently grasped hers and kept her face tilted up for him to see the best. He bit his lip as he examined her haughty expression and flirtatious smile. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and held back a whimper as she lightly bit his finger.

"We should talk about how I wanna pin you to the nearest wall and kiss you senseless. Or we could talk about how badly I wanna touch you and drive you insane. Or we can talk about how crazy you make me," he spoke in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine. Mari hooked her finger on the knot around his neck and slowly loosened it.

"Or…we could sneak out the back and make out in the dark," she whispered and undid the first button of his shirt. He grinned and nodded.

"That sounds like a perfect idea."


	28. Deserving of pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin

     Marinette lead Adrien out the back door by the hand and giggled as the cold night air greeted them. It wasn't so cold that they could see their breath, but it was cold enough to make them shiver when they first went outside. Adrien instantly pinned her to the nearest wall and grinned as he connected their lips. Mari cupped his face while he had a tight grasp on her waist. Her lips were too slow, and she was practically forced to speed up to keep up with his. He was truly desperate to kiss her. She could tell he's been holding this in for quite some time. She sighed against his lower lip when she stopped to breath, but he instantly dived back in. She giggled against his lips and he continued to kiss the side of her mouth and her jaw. Her fingers pulled at his tie more and undid more of his shirt to feel his chest. His lips ventured down her neck to kiss and suck at her skin and she let out a stuttered sigh as desire filled her body.

"You're rather desperate, aren't you?" She teased and smiled. He bit her neck, causing her to gasp, and held her tight against his body.

"You have no idea…how much I want you," he murmured and gripped her hips over the many layers of soft colorful tule. She bit her lip and tugged more on his clothes as his tongue drove her crazy hot against her throat.

"Adrien…oh fuck," she whimpered and reached with one hand to tangle her fingers in his hair like she always did. 

     Was she trying to kill him? If she did something like that again he was gonna lose all the control he had left. Her hands returned over his chest and tugged off the rest of his tie and tossing it to the side. She ripped more buttons over and touched his bare skin with her leith fingers. He bit his lip and returned up her jaw and then kissed her lips again. The feeling of her hands over his bare skin was making him antsy. He wanted so much more than just making out outside of a party. He wanted to be completely alone and undress her himself until he fainted from the blood rushing everywhere in his body so fast. His hands gripped her hips tighter and then moved up to grip her waist. Images from his dreams popped in to his mind, and he could only imagine how her naked waist would feel. She suddenly whimpered again as he bit her lip and held her body closer against his.

"A-Adrien…" she moaned. He growled against her lips and then held her to the wall. He pulled back to look at her with those intense green eyes of his.

"Unless you want me to fuck you against this wall, you should stop that," he spoke in a husky voice. Mari shivered at his words and bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"I want you…I want that," she whispered.

     He closed his mouth in to a thin line, trying to maintain his self control, but eventually lost it all and smashed his lips in to hers. She squeaked as he hooked his arms around her legs and lifted her up. Her body was squished between his and the brick behind her. As she was about to speak he rocked his hips in to hers and she closed her mouth to muffle a moan. He grunted and tugged at her lower lip with his teeth while she wrapped her legs around his waist. She rolled her hips back against him and he hissed with pleasure.

"Goddammit…Mari," he breathed and ducked down to kiss her neck. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck while continuing to roll her hips.

"Give it to me…Adrien," she demanded. He bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood.

"Fucking Christ…" he murmured and rocked his hips with hers.

"No…you should be fucking me," she breathed and kissed his ear.

     That was his last straw. Without even warning her he suddenly shoved his hips hard in to hers. She squeaked but lead in to moans as he continued to rub himself harder against her. He pushed up some of her dress to get closer and groaned when he felt her with less layers. Her body was filling up higher and higher with pleasure from each rough shift of his hips and each kiss he pressed against her lips. The thin sleeves of her dress were falling off her shoulders, and Adrien couldn't help but notice. He tugged the fabric down more and kissed her exposed chest and clavicle. Mari turned even more red and brought some of the fabric up when she realized her bra must've been showing. He panted against her clavicle and cupped her ass under her dress to lift her higher and kissed the valley between her breasts. She was breathing heavy herself and whined as he kissed her chest. He kept one hand on her butt while he grabbed her breast with the other. She gasped shortly and pressed her head back against the wall.

"Adrien…f-fucking…hell," she stammered and gasped for breath. He continued his hips, rolling, smashing, and shoving against hers. She continuously got louder the longer he touched her. He squeezed her chest and moaned from how much more satisfying it felt in real life. Even the noises she made were much more enjoyable than his dream from last night.

"More…Adrien, I-I need more," she begged as he kissed the side of her boob that he wasn't grabbing. He pulled back and looked at her with lidded eyes.

"How much more?" He asked. She moaned as he suddenly took his time rolling his hips.

"Much more than that!" She whined. He chuckled and kissed her lips slowly and sweetly.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as he watched her red face. She glared at him and attempted to rock her own hips faster, but his hands gripped her and held her against the brick wall.

"You deserve all the pleasure in the world," he whispered. She stared back at his eyes as he continued his slow pace. Her brows knit as he rubbed against her just right and clenched her teeth.

"Fuck…" she swore and closed her eyes.

"Look at me," he ordered. Her eyes fluttered open and his hips snapped against hers. She slapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened as he continued the heavy pace. He pulled her hand away and kissed her instead. She moaned against his lips while he rutted against her and found difficulty catching his breath. He panted against her lower lip and grunted and groaned.

"Marinette…oh fuck, Mari," he muttered and tried to kiss her neck.

"Adrien, I-I'm almost…I-I'm gonna cum," she whimpered. He knitted his brow and bit his lip at that information, and rubbed himself faster against her. She cried out and moaned loudly while pulling and messing up his hair.

"A-almost…o-oh God!" She moaned and arched her back.

     Her chest felt so good pressed against his, and when he slid one of his arms around her waist he couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together. With one hand holding her ass up and the other pressing her lower back so she was even closer Adrien couldn't hold on any longer. Her breath hitched as he bit her neck and grunted shoving his hips against hers one last time. Marinette was still experiencing the euphoria he had spread through out her. 

     The blond kept her close against him and nuzzled against her neck. He kissed the spots he had been so rough with and eventually lead up to her lips again. She accepted his kiss with heavy breathing and spread her trembling hands over his chest again. Neither of them made a sound when they pulled apart. Adrien rested his forehead against hers and rested his eyes. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and took her time to catch her breath. Did they really just do that? Here? Outside a party in the middle of dark alley? When the realization hit Marinette's tipsy brain she merely giggled.

"We're crazy," she murmured. Adrien chuckled.

"And I'm drunk," he added.

"But would you do this when you're sober?" She asked.

"Sex with you? Definitely. Sex outside for the world to see? Definitely not."

"Would this even count as sex? I call that dry humping with a happy ending," she teased. He chuckled and checked the time.

"I could call the driver early and have him take us to the hotel earlier," he told her. She quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Are you suggesting something else too?" She questioned. He bit his lip and looked down to her lips and then back to her eyes.

"Possibly…"


	29. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a whole lotta sin

"S-stop that! Oh my god," Mari giggled as Adrien kissed her neck. His hands were on her waist again and they hadn't even gotten in to their hotel room. Instead he had her gently pressed against the door with a grin on his face between kisses.

"Mm, you're so cute when you giggle," he mumbled and kissed her jaw. She laughed.

"Let's go inside before you get carried away, Kitty," she said flirtatiously.

"Anything for my love-bug," he complied with a sweet smile and opened the door behind her. Unfortunately his "gentle" pressing of Marinette against the door sent them stumbling in and laughing as she ended up on top of him.

"Mm, I've never tried this position," he chuckled and brought his hands to her hips. Mari rolled her eyes.

"You've never tried any positions, you virgin," she stuck her tongue out and got up to close the door.   
She stopped when she felt arms around her waist and lips against her neck. Her eyes caught the glint of his silver ring as he locked the door and returned his hand to her slim waist. The girl shivered as he pulled at her tank top style sleeve and kissed down to her bra strap.

"Doesn't mean I'm not willing," he breathed and played with her bra strap. Marinette paused for a moment to enjoy the feeling of his hands and lips.

"I-is that so?" She stuttered. He chuckled.

"How about we play a game," he whispered in her ear.

"What kind of game?" She questioned.

"We both get down to our underwear and make out. The first person to ask for sex loses," he told her. Marinette blushed.

"That's an interesting game. Do you really think you'll last that long?" She challenged.

"Only one way to find out…" he purred and started to unzip the back of her dress. She turned around, stopping him after only unzipping an inch, and pressed her finger to his lips.

"We need to establish some rules first," she said. Adrien cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Rule number one. We're not allowed to take off each others clothes, and our underwear remains on the entire time. Rule number two. We can tease and touch anywhere except for the sensitive places. That includes nipples and groin. Rule number three. No grinding," she told him.

"And what if someone breaks a rule?" He asked.

"You automatically lose-"

"Figured."

"-but the winner gets to chose what happens for the rest of the night," she continued. Adrien grinned.

"I like that," he said.

"Then take your pants off."

 

* * *

 

     Adrien and Marinette sat across from each other on Mari's bed. Between them was a bottle of Red. It was a gift from the people in charge of Madrid's fashion week to all of those who attended. It didn't take long for them to drain almost half the bottle and giggle as they clumsily made out on the bed. Adrien had a hard time keeping his hands on her waist, but Mari used that against him. She bit his lip and stood on her knees as she guided them down to her hips.

"You're not gonna last long, are you?" She murmured as she trailed her own hands down his chest.

"You'd be surprised," he replied and kissed her neck. She giggled and stopped him by bringing her shoulder to her ear.

"That counts as a sensitive area," she told him.

"Since when?"

"Since 'you're making me wetter than the goddamn pool'."

"Heh…I remember that," he hummed and eased his hands over her butt.

"Does this count as a sensitive area?" He asked. She shook her head and took a deep breath before trailing her own hands over his abs and playing with the elastic of his boxers with her thumb.

"As long as this doesn't count either," she murmured and continued leading light touched over his body. Adrien shivered.

"Not at all," he breathed and kissed her again.

     They continued their maddening game for almost an hour. Mari touched and teased Adrien near insanity, but he was just as frustrating to her. His arms were around her waist, holding her hips against his belly while he kissed her. She remained infuriatingly still while she cupped his face and desperately kissed him. It was sloppy from all the wine, but that made it so much more enticing to give in. Their teeth clacked and their hands itched to touch more, but both of them were too stubborn to give in.

"Mm…are you still at this?" Marinette asked and pulled away with a grin.

"Are you?" He replied.

"Well, you're the one holding me against you," she pointed out.

"There was no rule against it. I'm not grinding," he said.

"True…but it's just on the edge of breaking a rule."

"Okay then, I can fix this," he purred and let go of her waist. She giggled, but was interrupted as he grasped her hips and pushed her butt down in to the mattress. Confusion flickered across her face and she opened her mouth to speak only for it to be filled with Adrien's tongue. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands roamed all over her waist, down her hips, and over her thighs. A moan escaped her throat as he squeezed her thighs and bounced back up to her waist and then back under her knees to pull her closer. She whimpered at the last inch of space between them and squeezed his waist between her thighs.

"Y-you asshole," she stuttered before he overtook her mouth again. He chuckled and teased his finger near the inside of her leg. He crawled back and replaced his finger with his mouth and kissed her inner thigh.

"Y-you can't d-do that!" She told him as she squirmed underneath him.

"You said nothing about this. Besides…you didn't say it was a sensitive area," he replied and licked her skin. She groaned.

"God if you don't…mmm, I'll take care of it myself," she threatened. Adrien's head popped up with a shit-eating grin he wore so well.

"Did you just ask for sex?" He inquired. Marinette turned even redder and held her hands over her mouth.

"N-no! I was just…shit!" She did. Adrien laughed and moved her hands out of the way to kiss her.

"And you thought I wasn't going to last long," he teased. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"That wasn't fair! You were playing dirty," she hissed.

"Babe, this entire game in dirty," he purred and leaned in to kiss her again. She of course kissed him back, but didn't let it last long.

"But this doesn't mean I broke one of the rules I set, so you're not gonna be in control the entire night," she informed him.

"Mm, but don't you think I deserve it?" He murmured and attempted to continue the kiss. Mari stopped his lips with her hand and shook her head.

"Nope. You had enough fun before. I'll let you have some control, but not for the entire night. I want some fun with you first," she whispered as her hand trailed down to delicately run over his boxers. He shivered as she rubbed the fabric with her palm and blushed.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered. Mari grinned and pushed him back until he was laying down and she straddled his hips.

"Yeah," she spoke as she rolled her hips against his length. He moaned and threw his hands to her waist. She grabbed them and guided them over her hips as she kissed his jaw.

"I had a dream like this, y'know," he mumbled and kept his eyes on her figure he was currently feeling. She giggled and sat up.

"You'll never want to dream again after I'm done with you."

"I can believe that," he sighed and bit his lip. 

     No amount of alcohol could combat how purely intoxicating Mari's smile was when she looked down at him. His eyes followed up from her hips to her breasts before settling on her eyes. Marinette laughed at the expression on his face. It was full of lust as well as confusion and eagerness. She splayed her hand over his abdomen and grinned when she could feel him breath. His tan skin looked golden under her her porcelain fingers.

"You're sooo fit," she said and rocked her hips gently. His fingers tightened on her hips.

"Modeling diet," he replied. It was kind of a lie…Chat Noir had quite the exercise program.

"Hmm…I like it…"

"I haven't been super good these past couple weeks, but it won't kill me," he spoke as he glanced down to her hand on his body. She was really riling him up. He wanted her so bad. She hummed and rolled herself against him. Her fingers curled back in to a fist and he forced himself to take a deep breath when he felt her nails scratch his sensitive skin.

"Yeah…" was all she said in response as she let her eyelids fall. 

     She kept a a slow yet steady rhythm that felt even more amazing than back in that alleyway. Adrien clenched his teeth and accidentally jerked his hips up against hers. She gasped and both hands flew to his abdomen. Her eyes snapped open and her cheeks were red with surprise and embarrassment. He blinked up at her while her breathing started to pick up. Her chest rose with every breathe and it made the swell of her breasts even more enticing than before. He attempted a more gentle approach to try and get more friction, but she quickly stopped him.

"You're gonna regret that."


	30. Drunker

"Fucking…stop," Adrien groaned. Marinette's hips stilled. They were still in their underwear, and Marinette was still in the midst of his punishment.

"Too much, Kitty?" She teased with a smirk. He shook his head.

"No, I wanna try something," he told her. She giggled and rolled her hips again.

"Patience. You know what I told you," she whispered.

"Mari, please. I wanna do this," he begged and clenched his teeth at the friction she put on him. She sighed.

"Fine, I guess I could take a break, but don't think I'm done with you," she told him. He grinned and rolled them over so he was on top of her.

"You won't regret this," he promised and kissed her sweetly.

     She allowed the chaste kiss and squeaked when he touched the front of her panties and kneaded against the fabric. Her head tilted back against the pillows and he took advantage of her exposed neck with his mouth. She gripped the sheets in anticipation as he ventured under the fabric and pushed around her folds. Her brows knit in more concern than pleasure as he poked around. He…really had no idea what he was doing. When he found her entrance he started to push in, but stopped when she yelped. His head jerked back and he wore the most concerned expression.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah…a little. Do you know what you're doing?" She asked. He blushed and sheepishly shook his head.

"I have no clue…uh, hold on," he removed his hand from her panties and grabbed his phone with his clean one. He carefully typed something in and sat between her open legs.

"Wait, are you googling how to do it?" She asked.

"No," he lied and clicked on a trustworthy looking link. He read through the article and Mari giggled.

"Are you serious?" She questioned.

"Shh…" he replied and leaned down to kiss her.

     The girl welcomed his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed until she pulled back for air and smiled. He glanced at his phone screen again and kissed down her neck and chest. She took a deep breath as he kissed the side of her boob like he had done earlier in the alley. The feeling of his lips in places she's never even imagined them to be before riled her up a little. Adrien kept his eyes on his screen as he kissed and read at the same time. After passing the third paragraph he reached under her back and unclasped her bra. Mari gasped at the sudden release and blinked as he pushed the annoying contraption out of his way and focused on kissing and sucking around her nipple. She turned bright red. What in the world was he doing…and why did it feel so good? Her hand found its way back over his head as she couldn't resist curling her fingers in his hair again. With his free hand he pinched and rolled her other nipple with his fingers and occasionally grabbed her breast tightly. She whimpered and rubbed her thighs against his waist impatiently. He pressed his tongue on her breast and reached down to pull down her underwear. She hastily helped tug off the garment and pulled down his as well.

     The blond kissed under her boob and eventually to her sternum while he reintroduced his fingers to her folds. Mari let out a shaky breath followed by a small moan as he circled around her clit. His eyes soon returned to the screen and he scrolled to see what he should do next. She moaned again as he teased her entrance and dipped inside to spread her wetness around. Goddamn was she wet. He bit his lip and grinned when he felt how slick he had made her so far.

"W-wipe that grin o-off your s-stupid face," she ordered. His eyes flickered to her and he chuckled at her red cheeks. 

"Are you embarrassed?" He asked. She pouted and looked away, but he kept staring at her as he rubbed her a little faster. He bit his lip at how much she seemed to struggle to not make a noise.

"No…" she lied. 

     Adrien laughed and then looked back to the directions on his phone. He grinned at the suggestion on the screen and quickly read through the rest of it before turning it off and turning all his attention to Marinette. With now both hands free he grabbed her other breast and pinched her nipple. She gasped and let her head fall back on the pillows again. He kissed down her belly and licked just above her curls. She felt uncertainty fill her as his mouth approached her folds, but once he settled between her legs there was no other place she wanted him to be. A moan left her lips and she clenched her teeth as he lapped at her clit and took over for his fingers for the moment.

"A-Adrien…holy shit," she breathed and gripped his hair. Mari bit her lip as his finger continued to circle around her entrance. She tried to brace herself for the pain, but nothing could prepare her for the oddly nice sensation when he pushed in a finger.

"Mmm…holy fuck," she moaned and barely rolled her hips against his face. Adrien moaned as well and then curled his finger, following the directions he read on the website and absolutely adoring the sound she made in response.

"Oh god…Adrien!" She moaned louder. It drove him mad. He added another finger and licked her clit faster. It took a while to get used to it, but eventually it was unimaginably comfortable. She groaned at the heat from his mouth and the unadulterated pleasure from each curl of his fingers. Except it was a little too slow.

"M-more…f-faster with your f-fingers," she squeaked out the last word in a hoarse voice and felt herself get even hotter with embarrassment. 

He complied and her jaw dropped as he sped up. Even with the experience from her own fingers she had never felt such intense pleasure. She gasped for breath, almost hyperventilating as her toes curled and her back arched off the bed. Her voice failed her, barely pushing out little gasps and squeaks before she clenched her teeth and bit her lips.

"Adrie…" she couldn't even say his name. Her breath was shaky as she knit her brows and shifted her hips with his fingers. The added movement of her pelvis was the only thing she needed to regain her voice as she whimpered and moaned.

"Fucking shit," she hissed and panted. The continuous stimulation inside of her brought her so close to the top she could just see it, but Adrien wasn't quiet finished yet. He suddenly slowed his fingers, pulling them out, and she nearly screamed with frustration.

"F-fuck, no. Please…" she whimpered and moved her hips towards him. His weight disappeared from the bed, and when she sat up to see what he was doing she blushed when she saw him struggling to open the box of condoms Gabriel had given them a few nights ago.

"A-Adrien…" 

     She tried hard not to look at his dick. Mari really tried really hard not to look at his really hard dick. Wait, no she tried really hard not to look at his dick. She wouldn't know his dick is really hard because she wasn't looking at it…at least trying not to. Except she was still kinda drunk and her eyes had minds of their own.

"Fuck…this…ugh," he groaned and tore the cardboard open and ripped a packet off the sting of condoms. Mari held her hand over her mouth when she noticed the veins in his arms when he ripped the box. Damn he was pretty fucking fit.

"Got it," he grinned at her with an almost innocent grin that made her heart flutter. She nodded and reached out for him like a child and he chuckled. He hopped back on the bed and before he could roll on the condom she hugged him tightly.

"If you ever leave me on the verge of an orgasm again I'm going to kill you," she told him.

"I'm confident you'll be able to," he replied and kissed the side of her face.

     She giggled as he kissed down to her jaw and over her neck. He opened the packet and easily slid it on before cautiously putting his fingers back inside her to make sure she was still loose. She bit her lip at his intrusion and grabbed his dick herself before guiding him in to her. Even just his tip pressed against her filled her with bliss as she gently eased him inside her. It definitely hurt. She even winced as far as half way through. It hurt like a motherfucker, but she was just too buzzed on the fact that Adrien Agreste wanted her. The fact that she did this to him. The fact that he had dreams about doing this with her. It made it worth it.  
She cursed when he made it all the way in and took a few deep breaths before allowing him to continue. He could tell she was in pain. Just the expression on her face was clear discomfort. Her nails dug in to his strong arms as he gently rocked back and pushed back in. She whimpered once from the tightness she still had and bit down on her lower lip. Adrien carefully leaned down, making sure not to add anymore stress between her legs, and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. Mari released her lower lip and turned her head to connect their lips. His lips were slow and steady as he eased in to a comfortable rhythm they both found enjoyable. At first he tried to angle himself to hit the same bundle of nerves he reached earlier with his fingers but soon found it too difficult to get his hips that low. Instead he grabbed one of the pillows and lifted her butt off the mattress to prop underneath her. Another trick he learned from the article and it proved itself to work. The instant he started moving again she cried out and flung her head back from the pleasure.

     Adrien couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful and amazing. The noises she made and the reactions she had because of him drove him insane with lust and want. He felt like he was put back to that one day they woke up together and he had finally fallen for her love spell. He was falling all over again. The alcohol in his system made him a little fuzzy, but his feelings couldn't be more clear. There was that familiar full and warm tightness in his chest, and his palms felt sweaty, not because he was fucking her but because he truly felt something for her. 

     He wanted her. He needed her. She needed to know how he felt. Right now. He didn't care if he was balls deep in her pussy. She needed to know about the sudden flow of emotions he got from watching her face scrunch with pleasure and her hair fan out underneath her like a halo. She needed to know right goddamn now.

"Adrie-"

"I love you," he blurted just as she moaned his name. She blinked up at him with wide eyes and suddenly stopped his hips. He still underestimated her strength and was surprised to feel her actually stop his hips from moving and blinked back at her.

"What did you say?" She asked. He was still catching his breath as he answered.

"I'm in love with you, Marinette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her friends, so I was perusing through tumblr the other day and got a little curious about whether or not ppl talked about these stories outside of the comments. I searched my AO3 username in the tags, and I'm honestly amazed anything showed up. Like honestly you guys are great, thank you so much.
> 
> Although I may know who you guys are…can any of you find me? :^)


	31. I love you so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is "I love you" a kink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)

     Marinette stared up at Adrien. Her hands gripped his hips tight, almost too tight, while she struggled to find the right words to say. Adrien loves her. Adrien loves Marinette, and Marinette is…unbelievably drunk. A laugh bubbled from her lips and she grinned as she continued to chuckle a little more. Adrien was confused as to why she was giggling, but before he could ask if she was okay she bursted out laughing and even threw her head back as she laughed. Adrien, who was also still drunk, laughed a little with her. She brought her head back up to look at him and shook her head.

"You're drunk," she replied. His smile disappeared.

"Well, yeah…but I still love you," he insisted. She laughed again and shook her head once more.

"No…no things don't happen like this," she said mostly to herself. Adrien cocked a brow.

"You…don't believe me?" He questioned. Her smiled slowly formed in to a frown.

"No I don't," she answered.

"Then I'll prove it to you. I'll prove how much I love you, Marinette," he grinned and took one of her hands off his hip. 

     She was surprised at her own cooperation as she let him lift the back of her hand to his lips. He rubbed his thumb sweetly against her hand and she furrowed her brows. Her bottom lip trembled as she glared at their hands. Adrien noticed right away that she was about to cry, but was surprised to hear her sob so quickly. Panic shot through his body as she cried and sobbed underneath him. She tugged her hand away from him and cried in to her palms. He tried to pull her hands away, but she merely shook him off.

"Mari, what's wrong?" He asked softly. She took a shaky breath and pushed back on his shoulders.

"Get off of me! Get out of me!" She screamed and successfully shoved him off of her. He fell back on the bed and watched with wide confused eyes as she got up and stood facing away from him. She continued to sob and cry in to her hands as he sat at the edge of her bed.

"Mari, what is the problem? Did I do something wrong?" He questioned. She shot him a glare over her shoulder and he could tell this was probably his fault.

"This isn't a fucking show anymore, Adrien! Y-you can't just lie to me like that! Unless there's a fucking camera around here somewhere, there's no way that'll make the front page!" She squealed. Her voice cracked and squeaked from the strain crying put on it. He knit his brows. How could she think he was doing this for a show?

"There's no camera, Mari. We're alone. I'm being honest…I love you," he told her. She gritted her teeth and folded her arms over her chest as she turned to face him.

"This isn't funny, Agreste! I-I can handle pretending to date and kissing a-and having almost sex in an alley way for the damn publicity, but this is too much!" She sobbed. Adrien shook his head furiously and stood up.

"Mari calm down! Earlier wasn't planned, I-I didn't want anyone to see us. It was just you and me," he promised. She wiped the tears spilling from her eyes and growled.

"Stop. Lying. To. Me!" She said through clenched teeth. Adrien grabbed her shoulders and kept his grasp despite her trying to shrug and shove him off.

"Mari, I'm not lying to you. I love you," he told her again. She glared up at his through the tears as he wiped away a drop from her jaw.

"Please calm down. I didn't mean to upset you," he begged. Her expression shifted from absolutely pissed to utterly distraught. She shook her head as he reached to cup her cheeks, and continued to shake when he pressed his forehead against hers.

"No…no. I-It's not real…" she whimpered. He kissed her lips, wet from her tears.

"It is real. I love you, Mari," he sounded more like he was pleading, begging for her to accept it. She shook her head again.

"No…y-you can't possibly be i-in love with me…"

"Why not?" He murmured hovering his lips over hers.

"It's…it's too good to be true," she sighed and bit her lip as another drop slowly rolled down her cheek.

"But it is true…I'm so madly in love with you, Marinette," he said and reconnected their lips. She made a small weak noise of protest, but eventually spread her hands over his chest. When he pulled back she tried to catch her breath.

"You…w-we're both shit-faced…" she breathed. He nodded as he kissed her cheek, over her jaw, and down her neck.

"A-and we're both…obviously experiencing a flood of emotions, so maybe we should just…g-go to bed and deal with this…in the…morning," she stammered as he lead back up to her lips.

"I'll say the same thing I'm saying right now. I love you, Mari…I love you so much," he mumbled and then kissed her lips. She pulled back again.

"But…Adrie-"

"I don't care if you don't love me back. I'm in love with you. I love you…I love you," he muttered like a madman as he resumed kissing her again.

     Marinette eventually gave in and finally kissed him back. She threw her arms around his neck and desperately kneaded her lips against his. Adrien wrapped his arms around her bare waist and lovingly reached up to run his fingers through her hair. He felt her push him back and complied until his calves met the edge and he fell over. Green eyes stared up at watery blue ones as they shifted further on the bed until his head met the pillows. She kissed him shortly before grabbing his length and rubbing herself against him. He gaped and groaned as she ground against him. The heat and wetness he could feel through the protective layer of the condom made him bite his lip and grab her hips. It wasn't long before she fit him snuggly inside of her again.

"Say it again," she ordered breathlessly and stared down at him as she rolled her hips.

"I love you," he replied, following her order as obediently as a dog.

"Again," she moaned and lifted herself a little before plopping back down. He hissed and gripped her hips hard.

"Fuck, I love you," he sighed.

"Again," she gasped and started to actually create a rhythm with her hips.

"I love you," he groaned and moved his hips with hers. She whimpered and tried to keep her mouth shut, yet she couldn't hold back the string of moans and curses he pulled out of her.

"Again…again!" She pushed her hips roughly against his and gnawed on her lower lip.

"I love you. I love you, Mari," he complied perfectly and groaned from her harsh thrusts.

"Get on top of me…do what you were doing before," she demanded. 

     Adrien quickly rolled over and grabbed the same pillow he used earlier. With her hips propped up and Adrien snug between her thighs, Marinette moaned from the satisfaction of him following her commands. He was quick to get started by gently rocking his hips back and forth and kissing on her neck. She gasped and returned her arms tight around his neck.

"A-again," she whined.

"I love you," he whispered and pressed a sweet kiss to her clavicle.

"Mm…more…again," she moaned and dragged her nails up his back and between his shoulder blades. He sped up his hips and kissed up her jaw.

"I love you so fucking much," he panted and pulled back to look down at her. She was bright red.

"W-why do you keep saying it?" She stuttered.

"I could tell you I love you for the rest of eternity, and it still wouldn't be enough," he murmured and kissed her temple. 

     She whimpered and tugged his lips down to hers and virtually devoured the love he offered her. Her hips shifted impatiently and he immediately sped up again. Marinette groaned at the change of pace as she kissed him with both her hands cupping his cheeks. Their teeth clacked, and their spit got all over each others mouths, but Mari didn't care because between each kiss he told her that he loves her again. She could feel the heat and pressure rebuild from earlier and get stuck at a certain amount. The whine that left her lips told Adrien exactly what to do, so he reached down between them and rubbed his thumb against her clit. She gasped.

"I love you," he murmured.

"Adrien…"

"I love you."

"Adrien…!"

"Mari, I love you."

     His thumb continued relentlessly while he rammed in to her. The pleasure was colossal, and the pain was down to nothing now no matter how fast he went. Adrien could feel the pressure build too and continued to kiss her as he went even faster. Curses spilled from her lips between kisses as she hopeless smashed her lips against his. He accepted her messy and borderline dangerous kisses happily and knew what she was going to say when she pulled back.

"I love you," he said automatically.

     She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the feeling of her own orgasm sending a flash of heat through her body. She arched her back and pressed her body against him similarly to how she came in the alley. Adrien groaned at the feeling of her warm, soft flesh pressed so close to his chest. Soon enough the warmth and energy from her orgasm brought him to the top as he came in the condom and bit his lip as the pleasure rolled through. It took them a minute or so to get over their euphoria and finally plop down on the bed together. Adrien tiredly tugged the pillow from under her hips and pulled out of her to toss the condom in the trash. He didn't even care to tie it off, he and his body were both so tired. After he disposed of the latex barrier he crawled back between Marinette's legs and fell in to her arm embrace. She hummed and ran her fingers through his hair as she rested her eyes and he held her by her waist.

"I love you," he muttered one last time as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too…Adrien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this chapter was a mess.
> 
> Someone (I can't remember if it was on here or fanfiction.net) basically said that Marinette having a breakdown and crying was ooc and I'm like ???????????????? Let the girl c r y 
> 
> honestly she's got so much emotional investment in this boy she'd bawl her eyes out


	32. Pussy Whipped

     Marinette woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing on the nightstand next to her bed. She groaned and reached out to grab it, snuggling closer to the warmth wrapped around her simultaneously and turning her alarm off. She must've forgotten to turn off the alarms she set for the early days the past week. A sigh passed the girl's lips and she leaned her head against something soft. Mari smiled and snuggled closer to the smell of Adrien's shampoo and assumed they must've accidentally swapped pillows last night. Last night…

     She didn't remember much of last night. Surely it would come back to her later, but she wasn't even fully awake so she didn't worry about her memory. Instead she inhaled deeply to take in the scent and nuzzled against the warmth. Whatever she was holding was big…and rather heavy? It felt oddly comfortable, but her brain didn't process it as another human. She thought it was some kind of weird body pillow. Maybe Japan made something like that. Something that was warm and snuggly and smelled like Adrien's shampoo and had soft hair like him as well as smooth skin like him. Her brain didn't want to put in the effort to connect the dots until her snuggly pillow snuggled her back and groaned. She furrowed her brows, too tired to open her eyes, as she felt a familiar visage press against her neck. It was only until she felt lips and kisses on her clavicle did her eyes snap open. When she looked down she could see tan skin, with attractive back muscles that flexed as the person on top of her inched closer. Lips returned against her jaw as her fingers nervously dug in to his shoulder blades. Holy fuck what was happening.

"Morning," whispered a husky voice. Marinette glanced over at Adrien's bed to find it empty. That was when she started to panic. She had to remember what the hell happened last night. Silence was the only thing she could muster as her face turned redder the longer the stranger kissed her neck.

"Mm…still tired?" He murmured and lightly nipped her skin. She nodded dumbly and shut her eyes again. Maybe if she ignored him long enough he would go away. He chuckled.

"You're so cute," he breathed and kissed up to her lips. 

     She was about to pull away and yell at the stranger to get the hell out of her hotel room before Adrien got back, but she couldn't help but sink back in to the kiss. Her hand delved in to his soft locks and she was now fully aware that they were both naked. Why was this stranger so intoxicating, and why did he smell like Adrien's shampoo? Did he take a shower? How did he manage to get her in bed? Wasn't she fully devoted to Adrien? All of her questions were answered as he pulled back and she blinked up at him. Her jaw dropped and her cheeks got ten times redder. Adrien grinned down at her with his messy hair and lidded eyes, and he looked so hot it surprised her.

"A-Adrien?" She stuttered. He chuckled.

"I take it you don't remember much from last night," he said. She nodded.

"I…how…did we…?"

"Yeah…it was great," he said smiling stupidly at how many times she demanded him to tell her he loves her.

     Marinette then remembered they were both naked and quickly scrambled out from underneath him. She twirled herself in the sheets as she fell to the floor with a squeak. Adrien watched as she crawled away on her hands and knees and wrapped herself in the sheets. She sat on the floor leaning against Adrien's bed with the white sheets wrapped around her body and head like a blanket with a hood as she stared at him with wide eyes and red cheeks. He smirked and chuckled as he remained sat on the bed.

"You're seriously so cute," he said as he leaned over on her stomach and stared back at her from the edge of the bed.

"Uh…um…o-okay?" She replied. Mari was on red alert. She had apparently had sex with Adrien Agreste last night. She was currently wrapped up like a fucking hot pocket. Her hair was undeniably a mess, and Adrien Agreste was looking at her like she was a goddess.

"S-so…w-what all did we do l-last night?" She stuttered. His smirk turned in to a grin as he got off his stomach and stood up. Mari quickly shielded her eyes and squeaked with embarrassment. Adrien laughed.

"It's okay. You've seen me," he reminded her.

"I-I don't remember that! C-can you please put some pants on!" She pleaded. Adrien looked around for his boxers and quickly slipped them on after he found them.

"Okay, I'm decent," he announced. Marinette peeked between her fingers.

"You are very much not decent. Cloth yourself…and look away so I can cloth myself too!" She replied. He sighed.

"Alright. I'll gather some new clothes for today and take them in to the bathroom. I'll take a shower, and you can too. When we're done we'll both be not naked," he told her as he walked to the dresser they split. He grabbed a clean pair of underwear along with a shirt and shorts before turning to her and waiting for her response.

"Um…s-sure," she nodded. 

     He smiled and walked over to her before crouching down and kissing her cheek. Her entire face went beat red as he continued his path too his bathroom. She couldn't quite understand why she was suddenly so nervous around him again. They had gotten used to exchanging affection between each other, but a part of her wondered if it was still a part of the act. Even when they were alone she couldn't really believe that Adrien Agreste was so…dare she say it…pussy whipped.  
She shook her head at herself for such a ridiculous idea as she stood up and rummaged through her drawer. She was trying to find something that didn't show off so much skin, but other than her dresses for the fancy events she apparently only packed shorts and tank tops. Then again, it was hot in Madrid.

     Marinette sighed in defeat as she pulled out clean undergarments and her shorts and tank top and headed to her bathroom. The girl opened the door and walked in, leaving the sheet behind as she set down her clothes on the counter. She groaned and rubbed her temples as her head started the throb. Talk about a hangover. She looked around for her bottle of painkillers and was surprised to see a razor and shaving cream. Wait…she didn't shave at the sink.

"Did you want to join me?"  
Marinette whipped around and quickly curled over and covered herself with her hands. Adrien was still in his boxers with his hand on the water lever knob thingy. She nearly had a heart attack and shook her head vigorously as she tried to say words. Of course her mouth wouldn't let her say words. She was too tongue tied over the fact that Adrien Agreste pretty much just invited her to take a fucking shower with him. The worst part was that he was so casual about it, and it was killing Marinette with embarrassment.

"I'm not gonna look anywhere you don't want me to. I hope you realize that," he told her. She grabbed a towel off the nearby rack and wrapped it around herself.

"I-I um s-sorry I d-didn't mean to-" she stopped talking as he approached her and smiled at her.

"It's okay. I understand. Although it would save water if we showered together," he pointed out. She forced herself to look away. If she stared at those green eyes for too long she'd end up doing anything he said.

"U-uhm…I'm f-fine," she stuttered.

"Well, it's your choice. If you don't want to I won't make you," he assured her and patted her shoulder. It was almost too friendly, but when she felt his hand linger and looked back up to see his eyes she could easily read the desires he had. Fuck…he might actually be pussy whipped…because of her?

"What did we do last night?" She repeated from earlier. He smirked.

"A lot of stuff," he replied.

"Be more specific," she said impatiently. Color flushed his cheeks and she realized the effect her words had on him.

"P-please…I mean," she fixed. He chuckled.

"I'm surprised you're the one who blacked out. You seemed to be handling your drinks a lot better than I was," he told her.

"Oh?"

"Although you did down more of that bottle of red than I did. I only had the champagne and a bit of wine," he pointed out.

"Okay, whatever. Anyways, last night?" She asked getting him back on track.

"Right…last night…we got drunk off champagne at the after party and…I told you some pretty embarrassing things-"

"Wait…" she interrupted as she thoughts hard about last night. Holy shit. She thought that was dream of her own.

"T-the dream thing?"

"Yeah. That thing. Anyways, one thing lead to another and we had 'almost sex' outside in the alleyway," he finished. Marinette flushed bright red again as the memories came rushing back. Those dirty things he whispered in her ear was clear as day.

"And then we came back here and played a little game in our underwear…which you lost," he teased. She was still foggy on that part but she fiddled with the hem of her towel as she tried to remember in fuller detail.

"And then…" he stopped to laugh a little.

"I had to google how to finger you," he chuckled. Marinette giggled a little too.

"But it was worth it. You're…rather entertaining to play with and listen to," he said with a smirk. She frowned and pinched his shoulder. He hissed and rubbed the patch of skin.

"Why can I never remember how much you can beat me up?" He mumbled mostly to himself.

"Anyways…"

"Yeah, anyways, we started having actual sex and I told you that I love you and you totally had a melt down about it-"

"Oh god," she groaned as she remembered that part.

"Okay, you can stop I remember it all now…Jesus Christ," she mumbled. He chuckled.

"Yeah, you were pretty drunk…but so was I," he said. She sighed and looked away sheepishly.

"Although it was pretty cute how much you wanted me to say it after you got over it," he teased. She looked over at him again and could help but lift a brow. This boy was definitely 100% pussy whipped.


	33. Clumsy Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's got a secret…

     They decided on taking separate showers. It was actually more like Marinette decided to awkwardly take her clothes and leave to her own shower when she remember she still had his towel and handed it back quickly from behind the door. Her heart felt like it was pounding. All the things Adrien described…actually happened. He actually told her he loves her over and over at her command…and she liked it. She couldn't tell what she liked more: hearing him say he loves her, or knowing he said it so willingly at her command. It wasn't even much of a command anymore. It was more of a "tell me how you feel" kinda thing.

     When Marinette finished her shower she groaned at the tank top she had chosen. It was smaller than the rest and rode up to her belly button whenever she moved anything. She could still hear Adrien's shower going and just turn off too, so she decided it was safe to sneak out again and search through the drawer. As she looked she heard him in the bathroom and started to panic as she started to register how close to the door he was. Was he leaving soon? What was he doing? Out of pure panic she grabbed the first shirt she touched and scampered back to her bathroom. Unfortunately that shirt was Adrien's…and it surprisingly wasn't that baggy. It was obvious it didn't fit her, but it hung just bellow the belt loops of her shorts so it wasn't too bad. She took a deep breath and decided to leave her hair be for it to air dry when she left the bathroom.

     Adrien was still in the bathroom, so Marinette left a note saying she was down at the breakfast bar before leaving the hotel room. When he finished up after his shower he found the note and quickly went after her. He was surprised to see her in his shirt, and was most definitely blushing at how beautiful she looked with her hair wet and down. She was currently picking out which and how many donuts she wanted while holding a bowl of Froot-Loops. A smile split across his face as she piled them on to a plate and carried her breakfast to a nearby table. He didn't waste anytime joining her and sitting next to her as she scrolled through her phone. She glanced at him and put the device away as she smiled.

"Hungry?" He asked referring to the mountain of donuts she had collected.

"It's for you, dummy," she replied and reached to ruffle his hair.

"You truly are a goddess," he grinned and took one from the plate.

"Only to you, Kitty," she sighed and dug in to her Froot-Loops.

"I dunno. 'Marinette Dupain-DANG' was printed on over ten thousand magazines. You've got some admirers," he reminded her. She rolled her eyes.

"I never read the rest of that one. My pre-bedtime reading has turned in to actual literature," she fake pouted.

"I actually had a reason besides annoying pictures of myself to take it away from you," he told her.

"Yeah?"

"Literally the next page was a picture of me staring at your ass," he confessed. She giggled and her cheeks turned pink.

"Oh my god you're a loser," she laughed.

"I know. I was too embarrassed to let you see that."

"God…do you wanna know something really embarrassing about me?" She asked and leaned closer on the table.

"Of course I do," he replied and leaned in as well. She giggled nervously and turned pink.

"I've actually liked you for a long time…and I have pictures of you all over my walls in my room," she confessed. He blinked at her. His smile disappeared and color blossomed from his cheeks.

"Really?" He questioned. She nodded and buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

"I was trying to be a good friend and help you with this, but…you're a really good kisser and…i-it was hard to believe what you told me last night…it's actually still hard to believe now too," she said and peeked through her fingers. He was gaping at her with wide eyes and red cheeks. Marinette had a crush on him the entire time. Oh god. He must've drove her crazy.

"Um…w-was that a little too much? I just wanted to be honest so-"

"Girlfriend mine will you be Marinette?" He blurted. He turned even redder and cringed at his fuck up. Marinette blinked at him before giggling bubbled and dripped from her lips. She held her hand over her mouth in attempt to hold back the impending laughter, but in the end couldn't help herself.

"That…oh my god, you're so cute," she giggled and cupped his face to lean in a kiss him. When she drew back he stared at her in disbelief. She was curling her fingers in his hair, and he almost desperately pulled her close again. Another one of her sweet giggles interrupted their lips as Mari rested her forehead against his.

"I guess I can be your real girlfriend along with being your fake one," she murmured. He smiled.

"Yeah?" He replied and gently placed his hand on her waist. His shirt really looked too good on her. He loved seeing how it tight it was around her hips, yet it was loose around her shoulders and waist.

"Yeah…as cute as this is, I really wanna eat my Froot-Loops," she hummed. He chuckled and allowed her to continue her breakfast as he hit the halfway mark on his first donut. Mari's phone buzzed in her pocket and she quickly glanced down at the message across the screen. She groaned.

"What's up?" Adrien asked taking a second donut.

"Alya is texting me…we should probably tell her and Nino that we're actually dating now, shouldn't we?" She said. Adrien shrugged.

"Maybe we should let them figure it out on their own," he replied jokingly with a smile.

"Alya would have my head if I didn't tell her within an hour of it happening."

"You've got a point there. Maybe we should do it together now at the same time," he suggested. Mari nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," she agreed.

"I mean, Nino already knows I'm in love with you, but I haven't updated him much since then," he told her. Marinette blushed.

"How long…has it been since then?" She asked. He was blushing too now.

"Uh…like a week and a half ago. Although I think I've liked you a lot longer I was just in crazy denial."

"Wow…more than a week…"

"Yeah."

"So with Jérôme, that was…"

"Yeah…"

"Bitter jealousy?" She questioned lifting a brow. He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.

"When I look back at it I realize how…fucking stupid that was, but yeah. That was bitter jealousy mixed with awful sleep," he admitted. She giggled.

"You really are just a grumpy cat," she teased.

"Anyways…back to telling Nino and Alya," he redirected them back to their main goal.

"Right. Pull out your phone," she instructed. He reached in his pocket and then the other when it was empty. Unfortunately so was that one.

"Crap, I left it up in the room," he sighed and started to get up.

"I can get it," Marinette volunteered jumping out of her seat.

"You sure?"

"Positive, I need to put my hair up really quick anyways since its almost dry," she assured him. He grinned and grabbed her hand to kiss the back of it.

"Leave it down," he whispered. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back shortly."

"Okay, and Marinette?" He squeezed her hand tightly when she started to walk off. She looked back at him and he smiled.

"I love you," he reminded her. She smiled back and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I love you too," she hummed and left him at the table with his donuts.

     Marinette quickly made her way back up to their room and unlocked the door. She could hear Gabriel conversing through the wall and cringed when she realized he could probably hear them last night. She pushed that thought away and focused on the main goal. Adrien's phone. It wasn't plugged in next to his bed, so she checked the discarded pair of slacks on the floor he had worn the previous night. She couldn't help but blush at how promiscuous and suggestive their clothes looked skewed across the floor as if they were truly in a hurry to get naked. Or at least half naked.

     She successfully fished the phone out from the deep pocket and turned to leave when she heard a grumbling sound from his duffle bag next to his bed. It sounded like something was moving around his bag and grumbling something undistinguishable in disgust. Cautiously, Marinette creeped closer to his bag and watched it with a careful eye. The grumbling got a little louder followed by a frustrated sigh.

"Adrien! I know you're out there! Where's the Camembert?" A rather annoying voice demanded. Marinette yelped and scrambled away from the bag. What the hell?

"Oh no…I don't think that was Adrien," the voice spoke again. Mari quickly approached it again and ripped the zipper open. Inside sat a tiny cat-like creature with large green eyes.

"You're definitely not Adrien," it spoke. She screamed and fell backwards as she crawled away from the strange creature.

"W-what are you!" She shouted.

"Uh, I'm a very intelligent cat," the creature responded. She glared at it.

"You don't seriously think I'm that dumb, do you?" She asked in disgust.

"Ha! I like you. The name's Plagg," he answered her first question as he floated up and came closer. She couldn't help but notice the similarities between Plagg and Tikki. They both had the same nubby arm things and weird antennae…as well as giant fucking heads and eyes.

"Plagg…w-what…h-how do you know Adrien?" She stuttered.

"Hm I'd tell you some kind of over used cat pun about his identity being revealed, but I don't feel like wanting to smash my head against the corner of the nightstand," he replied.

"Huh?"

"Plagg the Kwami at your service. Adrien was chosen, as most miraculous holders were, and now holds my power," he told her.

"K-kwami?"

"Yes! I am basically a god! I've been around for centuries, no, millennia! I know it's a bit crazy for you to take this all in, but Adrien is really-"

"Chat Noir…yeah I'm finding that out now…"


	34. Black cat black cat

"Wait…how could you tell so easily?" Plagg asked.

"Why were you so willing to tell me?" She retorted.

"That's a good question. I have a small amount of spite and hate towards Adrien for the lack of cheese on this entire trip," he replied. Mari groaned and shook her head. How selfish.

"You haven't seen Tikki around, have you?" she questioned. His eyes widened.

"Tikki?" He nearly shouted as he zoomed close to Marinette's face. She jumped away and caught her fall with her elbows.

"Y-yeah, do you know her?"

"Know her! She's the literal yang to my yin!" He exclaimed.

"Don't you mean yin to your yang?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not the yang. Don't you know what that means? Aren't you half Chinese or something?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Yin and yang are the moon and the sun. I am the darkness to her light. Without each other we'd be dead…or Ladybug and Chat Noir would be dead. Speaking of which…how do you know about Tikki?" He inquired.

"Uh…"

"Why do you think, stupid?" The red bug approached Mari and Plagg from underneath her bed.

"Tikki! What are you doing there? I told you to stay in my bag," Mari hissed.

"We're practically gods, Marinette. We're not gonna take orders so easily," Plagg quipped.

"It just got stuffy in there calm down. You too Plagg. We're more like fairies than gods," she sassed. Plagg grinned and sighed.

"Oh I missed you-wait! This means…Marinette is Ladybug!"

"Yes. Took you long enough," Tikki grumbled as she perched herself on Mari's shoulder.

"W-wait, if you didn't know I'm ladybug until now, does Adrien not know too?" She asked.

"He has absolutely no clue! He was actually a little torn about it for a while, but it really seems he's fallen for you and forgotten about…er…you?" He informed her. Mari released a sigh of relief.

"So…Adrien…Chat Noir…ugh! No, they can't be the same guy," she whimpered and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"They are indeed one of the same," Plagg confirmed.

     Now that she thought about it it did make sense. His hair, his eyes, his humor…even his body was the same. She bit her lip as she thought hard about the similarities and tried to pick out the differences, but there were virtually none anymore. When they first started fake dating and he was reluctant to relax around her the differences were clear as day. Now that he showed his true self and not the model side that everyone wanted to see…he was most definitely Chat Noir. How could she miss it? They even had the same butt…not that she was looking at his butt…it just caught he corner of her eye every now and then. She might've looked at Adrien's butt on occasion (can you blame her?) but she's never looked at Chats butt…on purpose of course.

"So what's gonna happen now? Ladybug doesn't like Chat, right?" Plagg asked.

"Only because I'm in love with Adrien! I-If I hadn't met Adrien…I surely would've been in love with Chat by now! Everything I love about Adrien…"

"Are the same things you love about Chat?" Tikki suggested. Mari nodded.

"Yeah, but…how will he react to me being Ladybug?" She questioned mostly to herself.

"I think he might be a little relieved. Possibly a little freaked out at first because whoa he just fell out of love with you to fall in love with you?"

"I guess…I don't wanna spring it on him though. How should I do it?"

"I'm glad you asked," Plagg grinned.

"Plagg," Tikki said with a warning tone.

"C'mon, Tikki, I know this boy the best out of all of us-"

"Actually I believe Marinette would know him best…considering their activities last night," Tikki cut in causing Mari to blush.

"T-Tikki!" She hissed.

"But anyways, continue."

"Okay, so you need to start talking about Ladybug more and then wait for some crime to strike and save him and then take him in to like the hot tub next to the pool and de-transform and then marry him in the pool," he instructed. Mari's eye twitched and she glared at the black kwami.

"Okay…what the actual fuck?" Mari responded.

"Plagg! You don't even pay attention to him! All you care about is cheese!" Tikki groaned.

"While that may be true…shut up."

"I think you should just be honest with him. Sit down with him and have a nice talk with him. Tell him you accidentally found Plagg and explain to him that you're Ladybug," Tikki advised. Mari nodded.

"Y-yeah…that sounds like a good idea," she agreed.

"I dunno…getting married in the pool sounded like a good idea in my head," Plagg mumbled.

"In your head," Tikki pointed out. Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Thanks guys…ugh this is a mess," she groaned. Suddenly the sound of the door unlocking grabbed Marinette's attention.

"Tikki! Plagg! Hide!" She whispered and scrambled up to her feet. They flew off to their previous hiding spots as Marinette quickly walked over to the door. When she reached to twist the knob it opened on its own and she met Adrien's green eyes. He smiled.

"Hey. You were taking a while so I got a little worried. Everything alright?" He asked. Her heart pounded. He was really a sweetheart. That was definitely Chat in there.

"Oh y-yes! I'm fine, I just…tripped over the sheets I fell on the floor," she lied. He chuckled and stepped in to the room.

"You really are clumsy," he murmured and slipped his hands over her hips. She blushed and he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"D-did you finish your breakfast?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yup," he replied and kissed the side of her mouth and over to her jaw. She shivered as she felt his hand slid over the small of her back and pull her closer. Her hands automatically made their way to his chest as his lips left her numb. She heard the door closing and locking as he walked her further in to the room.

"A-Adrien," she stuttered.

"We don't really have anything planned for today," he told her and pulled back with pink cheeks and a shy smile. She blinked and turned red herself.

"O-oh…um we could go out and do something! I'm always up for ice cream again. That rainbow sherbet last time was really good," she suggested.

"That's a good idea, but I kinda had something else in mind," he mumbled and rubbed his thumb against her hip under the black shirt.

"W-well maybe we should consider all our options! We c-could go out to the pool again…a-actually probably not. Um, we could video chat with Alya and Nino and tell them t-that we're dating or…something…" Marinette trailed off as he brushed his lips up her neck and then dragged them back down. He kissed her collarbone and she shivered when she realized it wasn't just his thumb under her shirt.

"Or we could go to the park…and…h-have a picnic…or something," she sighed as his mouth continued up her neck and over her throat. She took a deep breath, her lips trembling as she released the air, and her fingers curled with his shirt in her grasp. He chuckled.

"Did I find the off switch?" He questioned and ran his hands to her waist. The shirt rode up and bunched around his wrists as he felt her soft figure. Her belly was exposed and she could feel shivers crawl up her exposed spine.

"I thought you found that a while ago," she breathed.

"That's right…wetter than the goddamn pool, huh?" He teased and nipped her. She gasped and held a hand over her mouth.

"I-I could hear your dad talking to Cringo through the wall! He probably heard us all last night!" She hissed.

"Wow that's so embarrassing," Adrien said blandly and resumed kissing over her jaw.

"Adrien! I-I'm serious! That's actually really embarrass-" She whisper-yelled as he suddenly bent down to hook his hands under her knees and scoop her up. Marinette panicked and quickly clung on to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing his waist with her thighs as she yelped.

"P-put me down! Adrien, are you even listening to me? Your dad can probably hear us!" She whined. He laughed and merely continued kissing her neck before laying her down on the bed and crawling on top of her.

"Then we'll just have to be quiet then," he smirked as he pulled back to look at her. 

     She blushed and swallowed hard. The way he looked at her…his eyes, his words, and that goddamn smirk…all she could see what Chat. What freaked her out the most was how much she liked it. His cat-like eyes lowered to her mouth as he bit his bottom lip. Curiously, Marinette reached up and messed with his hair a little bit. Adrien grinned and mistook it for petting. He nuzzled in to her hand like a cat, and chuckled as he ran his own hand through her hair as well. When she pulled her hands away his hair was messier and identical to Chat. It was really him.

"You're really cute," he whispered. She looked away bashfully and bit her lip.

"You…don't regret last night…do you?" He asked suddenly. He could easily see her embarrassment, reluctance, and protest. She look back at him with wide eyes and bright red cheeks.

"W-what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the talk(TM)


	35. Such a tease

"Last night. We were pretty drunk and…you don't seem to wanna do it again," Adrien said. Marinette was speechless. He must've been crazy. She was so unbelievably nervous. This whole time she's been so focused on the fact that he's Chat Noir that she couldn't focus on what he wanted…and what she wanted too. She shook her head vigorously.

"N-no that's not it at all!" She blurted. He lifted a brow, and she felt her mouth go dry.

"I-I mean…yeah we were drunk, but t-that doesn't mean I don't wanna do…that sober," she reworded.

"But not right now?" He questioned.

"No no! Um…I'm just…a little nervous I g-guess," she stuttered and drew her arms closer to her.

"Nervous about what?"

"Nervous about…everything? I can't say exactly what, but I-I honestly don't know what I'm doing so I don't wanna mess anything up," she admitted. Adrien blinked.

"A-and you just asked me to be your real girlfriend so I'm still a little frazzled, but…um…" she bit her lip nervously and looked away in embarrassment.

"Is there something you wanna say?" He questioned. She sighed and nodded.

"I dunno if I can even look at you, oh gosh," she muttered and buried her face in her hands. Adrien laughed and gently pulled her fingers back to reveal her bright blue eyes. They were the same eyes he fell in love with nearly a week and a half ago. She blinked up at him, redness peaking through her thin pale fingers.

"You can tell me anything," he whispered and kissed her hands where they covered her mouth. Marinette took them away enough to speak.

"Adrien, you…you make me feel really good," she started. Color started to fill his cheeks as well and she gnawed at her lips nervously.

"All the time! N-not just physically, but also physically. Definitely physically. Kissing you is amazing, and I like feeling your hands on me and you're really hot-I mean attractive! I find myself very attracted to you, which of course isn't just because you look amazing and charming all the time. That's actually pretty annoying sometimes because I'm trying to talk to you and I'm making a fool out of myself because nervous because wow Adrien Agreste is wanting to pursue sex with me which like it's not such a big deal that your Adrien Agreste to me anymore. I mean we've been hanging out and fake dating for like a month…two months now or something? So like I've gotten used to you and stuff but it's hitting me again that an extremely hot-I mean handsome- model wants…wants to have s-sex with me? That's just…wow, y'know?"

     Adrien blinked down at Marinette. His cheeks had gotten a little pinker when she called him hot a couple time, and then turned red when she stuttered the word sex. She was such a flustered mess underneath him and he couldn't help but like it. He was so done for.

"Uh…I guess?" Was the only response he could formulate. Marinette groaned and slapped her palm over her face.

"Shit…I was rambling and killing the mood, wasn't I?" She whimpered.

"No no! Not at all, I'm just…a little confused as to what you were saying? To be honest all I heard was kissing, amazing, hot, charming, sex, hot, handsome model, and sex again," he replied. She blushed. That sounded exactly like Chat Noir to her.

"Well that's pretty much the gist of it," she mumbled.

"But um…what exactly do you wanna do? Er…what do you feel comfortable with?" He asked a little awkwardly.

"C-c-comfortable?" She stuttered. If only he knew just how much she was comfortable with.

"Yeah like…we didn't really talk about boundaries last night. It was mostly because we were shit faced, but we're sober now so…"

"R-right boundaries. Um I don't have any kinks that I know of, but I was a virgin up until last night. You already know that though," she said. He nodded.

"Yeah, same. I uh know that I liked you on top of me a little, and that I also like being on top of you. Oh, and you telling me what to do and the way you did it was like really hot too," he responded without a stutter. Marinette's eyes widened. She was such a mess. How was he so composed.

"What?"

"Nothing! I'm just still k-kinda nervous."

"How can I help you calm down?" He asked.

"Uh…close your eyes maybe?" She suggested. 

     He did so obediently and she took a deep breath. She reached up to cup one side of his face and he leaned in to her touch. He's such a cat, she thought. With her other hand she ran it through his hair, and he lifted his chin to follow the push of her fingers. He smiled and continued to moved his head with her hand as she started to quite literally pet him. His hair was soft enough that she found it enjoyable, and watching the pink on his face spread and grow was quite endearing. She scratched under his neck when an absolutely adorable sound rumbled from his chest. He purred. Marinette giggled.

"You really are a kitty, aren't you," she whispered and cupped both sides of his face with her hands. He refused to open his eyes to respect her wishes, but blushed deeply as he realized how his throat had betrayed him. He rarely received affection in that way for so long…goddamn.

"Um d-did I really just purr?" He stuttered. She giggled again and guided his lips down to hers.

"It's really cute, mon chaton," she whispered against his lips.

     Another purr escaped his chest, and he realized he couldn't control it. She could. More of her sweet laughter met his ears before she kissed him again. He eagerly accepted all the affection she gave, and nearly devoured her lips had she not pulled him back.

"Patience, minou," she whispered.

"Mari…" he whimpered. Marinette's shyness had melted away to reveal the dominance she had portrayed last night. She grinned and leaned closer until her lips were next to his ear.

"I want you to keep your eyes closed, okay?" He nodded.

"Bon chaton. I also want you to stay really quiet while I take my time to experiment a little, okay?" He nodded again.

"Good. You'll have to forgive me if I mess up. I've never done this before," she mumbled and started to kiss his jaw.

"W-we had sex last night," he reminded her.

"Different kind," she whispered and dragged her hand down his torso. Adrien shivered. He could feel her lift the edge of his olive green shirt and slowly drag it over his back. Soon his impatience got the best of him and he sat up to remove the material from his skin. She tsked and pulled him back down on top of her.

"Chaton méchant. Don't think you can do things without my permission," she scolded.

"Permission?" He questioned.

"If you want me to play with you then you have to follow the rules, Adrien," she said in an authoritative voice.

"W-wait, what kind of playing?" He questioned, obviously intrigued with her choice of words. She giggled and kissed him.

"What kind do you think? We had sex last night," she whispered hotly against his lips. Adrien loved the feeling she spread through him. The feeling of her lithe fingers and the sound of her sultry voice sent his heart racing with excitement. He purred uncontrollably as she kissed him and ran her hands down his chest slowly until she reached his shorts. He could feel her bite her own lip momentarily before running her hands back up over his back. He clenched his teeth and was surprised to hear a soft growl emit from his throat.

"What did I tell you about patience?" She questioned and lightly scrapped a nail down his side and hooked her finger in the fabric of his shorts. Now he was the one to bite his lip.

"Y-you're such a tease," he uttered. She giggled and dragged her tongue up from his clavicle to his jaw as she undid the button and zipper.

"Funny how you're the one on top of me," she teased some more. He could feel himself turning redder, but that didn't matter the moment he felt her lips. She took her time to kiss him, gently cupping his face again, but eventually returned to his shorts. With hesitant fingers she tugged down the material a little and looked down at the elastic peaking out against his hips.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked desperately. He would've just done it had he not remembered her thing about permission.

"I need my eyes," she replied and that sent shivers up his spine.

"Your neck than?" He begged.

"Yes," she allowed as she pressed her thumb against his hipbone through the elastic. 

     He clenched his teeth again and made a noise before leaning down to kiss her neck. Marinette cautiously pulled at the band while he practically melted from her hesitation that he interpreted as teasing. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore his wet lips against her skin as she hooked her finger and pulled down his boxers.


	36. Distracted

     Marinette didn't know what to do with him. She stared between his legs with wide eyes as he helplessly kissed every inch of her skin that he could. His searing lips made her cheeks even more red as she attempted to calm herself. He was…really hard already. Although the leather suit left little to the imagination she could've never imagined this. Sure she's seen it before, but she was drunk then. Now she was very very sober. She took a shaky breath and suddenly squeaked when he grabbed her chest.

"B-bad Kitty! I told you to ask permission!" She scolded and slapped his hand away.

"Mari…please," he mustered between kisses. She pulled his head back and he finally looked down at her with half lidded eyes. His mouth was parted and he was panting with unbelievably red cheeks. She turned red too.

"I wanna kiss you," he murmured and leaned closer. She tightened her grip on his hair and he stopped just barely an inch away from her lips.

"Ask," she ordered.

"May I please kiss you," he breathed. She nodded and loosened her grip only to tighten it again when he surged forward. His lips nearly smashed in to hers as he cupped her cheeks and swiped his tongue across her lower lip. She squeaked in surprise and moved her hands back down his body. A part of her just said _fuck it_ as she grabbed his dick and he instantly stopped. He pulled back to look at her with wide eyes. Mari's hand was on his dick. She was holding his dick. His dick was being held by Marinette and _God did she look completely embarrassed_.

"Um…c-close your eyes again!" She demanded and covered them herself with her free hand. He did as she asked and tried to ignore the heat from her palm hot and sweaty against his cock. Fuck that mental image didn't help him either. He tried to take a deep breath but couldn't help a slight gasp as she shifted her hand and tightened her grip on him.

"T-tell me if I-I do anything wrong," she stuttered.

"I'm really sure…you can't," he breathed and throbbed in her hand. She glanced down to see his pink head peeking out from her fingers and wetted her lips. He was uncut. Gently, she touched up his length and took in his shaky breath.

"Mm…Mari," he sighed. She watched both his cock and his strained expression as she touched him and bit her lip. She returned to his base and then pumped his length once more except with a tighter grasp.

"Christ…" he cursed and let his head fall against her collarbone. She dug her free hand in his hair again and he purred while she continuously stroked him. He nuzzled in to her neck and moaned when she rubbed her thumb over his tip and continued her set rhythm. He was already starting to drip precum.

"Shit…d-do that again," he begged.

"I think you're forgetting something," she whispered.

"D-do that again p-please," he whimpered. She giggled and licked the shell of his ear as she complied to his wishes. Her thumb against his head sent him moaning again and his purring only got louder. It was wet from the precum, and her hand glided perfectly along his length. She tightened her grip a little more and he was gasping for air the faster she went. 

"C-Christ! Marinette!" He mewled.

"Shh…your dad can hear us," she reminded him. He clamped his mouth shut. Just thinking about Marinette touching him this way left him weak kneed and unable to think, but knowing she was actually doing it and feeling it happen was incomprehensibly amazing. He wanted to scream and moan to show her just how good she made him feel, yet he knew how embarrassed they both would end up if they did.

"I bet you wanna scream for me, don't you? I can just imagine how you'd sound," she spoke in a hushed voice. He groaned.

"Have you had dreams like this? Have you thought about just how I'd touch you and make you feel so good?" She asked. Fuck, did he have a dirty talk kink? Holy shit. He nodded pathetically against her collar bone. Marinette hadn't anticipated his answer and felt herself fumble a little.

"F-fuck, Adrien," she gasped but continued to stroke and squeeze him anyways. He bit his bottom lip and made the mistake of opening his eyes. With the top of his head pressed to her shoulder he had a clear view of her hand on his dick. No matter how hard he bit his lip nothing could stop the pathetic whimpering escaping his mouth. She messed with his hair more and he was reminded he had also been purring off and on with how she messed and petted his hair. He was helpless and completely in her control. She swiped her thumb over his head again and experimentally lingered and massaged it longer. He gasped and forced himself to look away and bit the material of his shirt over her figure. He muffled a moan as he twitched in her hand as well as his hips nudge against her as well.

"Fuck…" she breathed staring at where she touched him. He groaned and nuzzled back in to her neck.

"Fuck…fuck…I'm gonna…oh fuck," he panted.

"Tell me what you're gonna do," she demanded.

"I'm gonna cum…god I want you," he whimpered. She blushed again and guided his lips up to hers. His hips were restless and his mouth was relentless. He moaned in to her mouth again and again while she dug her nails in to his scalp. She yanked on the blond locks to pull him back and he groaned.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" She asked looking him right in the eye. He moaned through clenched teeth and nodded vigorously.

"When?" She questioned impatiently. He shut his eyes out of embarrassment and sheer pleasure.

"I-I…d-d-oh fuck…now! Now!" He called as the heat overwhelmed him. Adrien could feel it ooze out of him and pool in her hand as she quickly cupped his head to catch it all. His fingers were curled in the sheets so tight that when he loosened his grip they were sore. He gasped for breath and returned his head against her collarbone. Curiously he looked down at her hand filled with his cum and his slowly softening dick. Shit…

"You're a messy Kitty, aren't you?" She teased and petted his hair again.

     He gave a short purr and a slight whimper. She giggled and wiggled out from under him. Adrien moved out of her way and watched as she went to the bathroom to wash her hands. He adjusted his shorts back in to place and sat at the edge of the bed as he caught the rest of his breath. She returned with a shy smile on her face. He looked up at her as she stood at the edge of the bed.

"Was that satisfactory enough, Kitty?" She asked and leaned down to kiss him sweetly. He smiled back and slipped his hands over her hips.

"Almost," he replied.

"Don't tell me you want more. I thought that would've been enough for you," she said in a dangerous tone. He chuckled and slipped his hands under her shirt.

"Don't tell me you don't want any at all," he purred and pressed a kiss to her belly after he pulled up his shirt over her body. 

     She blushed, but allowed him to touch her and kiss her as she kept her hands safely in his hair. He slowly lead his hand to her shorts and undid them while pushing the shirt up more and kissing her sternum. Slowly he let the fabric fall down her smooth legs and curiously let his hands wander on her hips and over her ass. Mari bit her lip and cupped his face to guide his lips back to hers. She stepped out of her shorts and crawled up on the bed only to be flipped around the instant her knees met the soft sheets. A very Chat Noir grin spread over his face as he hovered over her again. Her stomach felt funny and her heart was pounding as he slid his hands over her thighs and down her legs. She allowed him to open them more as he kissed her now blossoming red and purple neck. A moan left her lips and she dug her fingers in his hair.

"Shit…" she breathed.

"I love you, Mari. Let me show you," he murmured in a husky voice.

     Marinette bit on her lip and knitted her brows. He was obviously and logically Adrien, but goddamn his Chat Noir side was becoming more and more evident. It was in his hot breath when he whispered in her ear. It was in his wet tongue when he licked her throat. It was in his messy hair as he pulled back. It was in his intense green eyes as he watched her and kissed her thighs. It was in his hands as he lightly dragged his nails down her figure and snagged on her underwear. She was speechless from how much that turned her on. She had never noticed how incredibly sexy her partner was. Of course she knew both Adrien and Chat Noir were handsome, but damn those eyes were just threatening to make her cum. 

     It was kinda messing with her mind knowing that this was Chat Noir. This was the boy who had kissed her when she was a frog to save her. The boy who promised to come back and save her. The boy who flirted with her whenever they were on patrol, and the boy who was currently licking the junction of her hip and her thigh. She shivered. His rough tongue made her absolutely soaking as he approached her patch of hair. Shit. She was planning on trimming it when they got back. There was no way she could've predicted this. Although he didn't seem to mind as he looked up at her and smiled. Her hand was over her mouth as she was propping herself up on her elbow to watch him. Damn that was either embarrassing or incredibly arousing. He slowly ran his finger up her slit to push the hair out of the way and she squeaked. Her legs twitched, but she kept them open for him.

"You're so wet," he murmured and kept his eyes on her face while she desperately looked anywhere else and closed her eyes. 

     He chuckled and rubbed two fingers back down her lips and she whimpered when he swirled his fingers in circles around her clit. Her hand on the mattress gripped the sheets under her so hard her knuckles were white. She took the risk to peek just as he ducked down and ran his tongue nice and slow against her wet center. A sharp, surprised moan left her lips as she tensed at the immense pleasure left in his wake. He chuckled and continued to draw moan after moan from her lips with a mere flick on his tongue.

"Ah-h-ha…f-fuck," she whimpered.

     He kissed her clit and took it between his lips as he licked and sucked. The hand that was over her mouth was curled in his hair, and her arm trembled as she fought to keep herself up. It wasn't long before she lost and lowered herself to the bed as he teased a finger around her opening. Marinette moaned softly and hissed as he barley slipped it in and then pulled it back out. He chuckled and all she could think was Chat. Her chest was filled with heat and heavy breaths as she tried to keep her head on straight. It felt like it was spinning between what Adrien was doing and how much it screamed Chat Noir. They were more alike than she originally thought. It was driving her crazy. She couldn't keep it in.

"C-Chat…"


	37. Spots

     Adrien's tongue slowed when he heard that sinful sound leave her lips. There was no way she said that. There was no way she moaned that. Could there? Did she know? How long has she known? The nickname "kitty" suddenly made a lot more sense…of course she knew. She's probably known for weeks. Did she really just-

"Chat! D-don't…" she whined and twirled her hips against his face. Adrien became flustered and fumbled with his mouth before regaining the rhythm he had originally set. She pressed her head back against the bed and gripped his hair. Holy fuck she either knew or she was fantasizing about Chat while he was eating her out. For once he actually wished someone figured him out because it would be totally awkward if she thought they were too different people. He lapped at her clit and nervously shoved his other finger in her and she cried out.

"Mm! T-too much! F-fuck!" She shouted. He quickly pulled out and held his hand over her mouth.

"Not too loud," he reminded her. She was breathing heavy as she blinked at him.

"And…p-pay attention to which name you use," he stuttered and blushed. Her eyes widened. Fuck. Did she really say Chat? She would've replied but his hand was still over her mouth. He was avoiding her eyes but she was blatantly staring at him. When he finally looked back at her she could see the mixture of fear and anticipation in his eyes.

"I…um…h-how long have you known?" He asked. She blinked and reached up to take his hand away from her mouth.

"I found Plagg in your bag when I was looking for your phone…just now," she spoke softly and quietly. He sighed. How could he be so stupid?

"I…I-I'm sorry-"

"Stop," she cut him off in a firm voice. He did and bit his lip nervously. She carefully cupped his face and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"Adrien, you're too good to me…I don't care if your Chat Noir. I trust you, a-and I love you. We've been through a lot together this past month or so and…I'm just kinda kicking myself for not seeing it earlier," she told him.

"Don't, there's no way you could've known-"

"Adrien, you don't-"

"Seriously, Mari. It's not something you need to worry about. It means I was good at keeping my secret…until Plagg ruined it."

"No, i-it was me," she stuttered.

"Look, I'm not trying to blame anyone for this. It doesn't matter to me. You matter to me…I need you in my life or else I would be the world's grumpiest cat," he joked with a soft laugh. She laughed a little too and pressed her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry for calling you Chat, I didn't mean to," she whispered.

"To be honest it was kinda hot," he purred and kissed her cheek.

"Mm kinda? Should I do it more?" She murmured and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Absolutely," he grinned and kissed her lips.

"Mmmh…Chat," she hummed and kissed him back.

"Mari-"

"Ladybug," she blurted. He pulled back and blinked. She blushed and smiled shyly.

"I'm…Ladybug," she told him. His eyes widened.

"You…are Ladybug," he repeated. She nodded.

"Surprise, chaton," she replied.

"You…Mari…Ladybug," he said. She nodded again.

"Yes."

"Ladybug…I've been fake dating Ladybug."

"Uh-huh."

"I've been kissing Ladybug for a month and a half."

"Correct."

"Ladybug and I…"

"Had sex," she finished for him. He turned bright as he processed this information.

"You're not seriously that starstruck, are you chaton?" She teased with a smile. He took a moment to just stare at her before blinking and shaking his head.

"N-no! I just…yes. Yes I am. You're Ladybug," he blabbered. She giggled and nodded.

"Yes we've established that."

"You know I trust you, but this is kinda hard for me to believe. Is there a way you could…prove it maybe? So I can really properly freak out." She blushed and pulled herself up to sit in front of him. She pulled her underwear back in to place and cleared her throat.

"Tikki," she called. The little red kwami peeked out from the side of the bed and Adrien instantly made eye contact with it.

"Wha…"

"Spots on."

"What?" 

     Adrien looked back to Marinette just in time to watch the pink sparkles engulf her and spread the familiar red suit over her body. The glitter faded and Adrien's eyes widened. Ladybug sat in front of him looking far too innocent considering their previous activities. She smiled shyly with pink cheeks as she pushed a strand of hair to the side. He didn't want to gawk at her, but he couldn't help it. The girl of his dreams…and the girl he loved…just sitting there smiling in front of him as one being.

"Uh…sorry if that was unexpected…" she apologized. Adrien couldn't reply. He was honestly too starstruck and dumbfounded. He couldn't even get his tongue to work. All he could do was stare at her with wonder and try not to drool.

"Say something you idiot," Plagg hissed. Adrien blinked and shut his mouth. How embarrassing.

"S-sorry! I mean y-you don't need to say sorry! You're fine I-I'm just…really stupid right now," he stuttered. She giggled and his heart hammered in his chest. This girl had him wrapped around her finger with and without the damn mask.

"You're silly," she grinned and leaned closer to him on her hands and knees. He remained frozen where he sat on the end of the bed.

"Y-you're…you're sillier," he muttered blushing deeper. She crawled closer and bit her lip as he pulled away slightly from her.

"You are a child," she whispered and ghosted her lips over his neck. He feared she could feel his pulse racing under her lips, and she most definitely could. She loved knowing she could do this to him. He belonged to her. He was her partner, her friend, her boyfriend…her lover. She chuckled and pressed her tongue right against his pulse. He made a noise, but quickly stopped himself.

"Am I making you nervous like this?" She asked. He couldn't even speak. He could only nod dumbly.

"Silly silly kitty," she tsked and crawled up on his lap. He kept his hands curled in the sheets as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Say my name," she ordered. He gulped.

"Ladybug," he murmured.

"No. Say my _name_." She wanted him to get comfortable with the idea of her being behind the mask.

"…Marinette," he whispered looking up at her. She smiled.

"Again," she demanded. A smile started to tug at his lips.

"Marinette," he said a normal volume as he worked up the courage to hold her waist.

"Again."

"Marinette." 

     Shivers ran up her spine as he spoke her name and kissed her jaw. She bit her lip and then kissed his lips. It wasn't a short kiss. It was quite the opposite. Their lips intertwined and mixed as she ran her gloved fingers through his hair and pressed her body closer to his. He touched down her hips and under her thighs. His tongue ventured against hers and she hungrily accepted it. When they broke off for air Marinette continued to kiss his jaw and neck with such wet and loving lips his fingers dug in to her thick magical spandex.

"Again," she breathed. He chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that turns you on," he spoke as he cupped her ass. She fought a moan and then smiled.

"Maybe knowing less is more accurate than knowing better," she replied and ran her hands over his chest as she sat back on his lap.

"So you admit it turns you on?" He asked. She bit down on his collarbone and suddenly ground her hips against his. He gasped and clutched the small of her back.

"I never denied it, Kitty," she rasped. He groaned and panted as her hips ground harder and faster against his.

"You didn't finish me off, Adrien. How selfish of you," she whispered. He clawed at the spandex across her back and she nipped his earlobe.

"Do I taste good to you? Is that why you always wanna lick me?" She continued and slowed down to roll her hips extra hard. The blond moaned as he panted against her collarbone. She was driving him crazy.

"Have you thought about my taste before? Fantasied about both me as Marinette and Ladybug?" She murmured. He grunted as he pinned her down against the mattress. She giggled and then moaned as he rubbed between her legs. His shorts were already on the floor as he kissed her breast over the suit.

"Please…drop it. I wanna feel you," he begged. The scarlet heroine bit her lip and eyed the box of condoms they left on the nightstand last night. She quickly grabbed it and tore one off before handing it to him and smirking.

"Spots off."


	38. What are friends for anyways?

     By the end of the week they were back in Paris. When they got back it was quiet for another month before akuma attacks started to strike up again. Everyone assumed it might've been because Hawkmoth must've been enjoying his summer vacation. He was a normal person in his free time, right? Either way they were grateful for the lack of destructive teenage villains all over town demolishing half the city. Things became ever more set in place and back to normal when the school year started up again.

     Adrien and Marinette had accidentally forgotten to tell Nino and Alya about their real relationship, so they were shocked nonetheless to find them secretly kissing in the library. No one ever questioned their relationship when they got back from Madrid, and they even tried not to get caught by journalists and such when they were out and about. Instead they kept that to themselves to enjoy behind closed doors. Which was considerably getting harder and harder. It seemed the longer they were together the more affectionate they were. All the time they were touching in some way that was absolutely more than necessary. Marinette's legs had somehow migrated from underneath her to his lap during lunch times and they were always doing something with their hands. His head always fit so perfectly in the crook of her neck, and of course she had to run his fingers through his hair when he snuggled closer. Even Ladybug and Chat Noir had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves during akuma battles.

     As much as Marinette wanted them to remain professional during their battles, she couldn't resist biting back at his flirtatious advances. It started with more and more suggestive flirting, and then progressed to lingering touches and light pecks on the cheek. Ladybug knew she had to draw a line when he smacked her ass playfully, yet ended up smacking his in return. Of course news reporters had taken a notice towards the duo's shift in relationship and pried as much as they could. Thank god none of them knew about their late night patrols. Although late night patrols usually ended up as early morning patrols.

"My lady," Chat murmured as he kissed her neck. Ladybug giggled and bit her lip as he tightened his arms around her waist.

"Mm…paws to yourself kitten," she replied and turned around to kiss him.

"You know that's impawsible, bugaboo," he purred and held her body close against him. She rolled her eyes and cupped his face.

"We had play time earlier. Don't you think we've had enough?" She said and poked his nose. He wrinkled it and smiled.

"No such thing," he mumured and teasingly nipped at her bottom lip before kissing her.

"You…have a flight…tomorrow," she reminded him between his kisses.

"I'd rather be tired as shit than spend less time with you," he whispered and rubbed his thumb against her shoulder blade. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was quickly occupied by his.

"Mm…Adrien…" she sighed and shifted her hands over his chest. His tongue quickly darted out against her lower lip, and there was no way she could deny her boyfriend like that. This was usually the moment when stopping was hopeless.

"Come with me," he breathed. Ladybug frowned.

"Adrien, you know I can't. I have to stay here for Christmas with my family," she replied. It was the same thing she said every time he suggested it for the past month.

"I know, but…damn I'm gonna miss you so much…" he frowned as well before wetting his lips.

"I know. I'm gonna miss you too. I was looking forward to spending Christmas with you this year," she said.

"I know, I was too. I seriously hate my dad for pulling me to this fashion conference…I really have nothing to do with it," he murmured. She reached up and held his cheek lovingly.

"Hey, it'll be okay. We have New Years together and then next Christmas and then the Christmas after that…we'll have plenty of Christmases," she smiled. He smiled back.

"You always know what to say," he spoke. She laughed.

"Honestly I think we're both just hopelessly in love with each other," she replied with a grin. He laughed as well and nodded.

"Yes, that could be a factor too."

"That and I'm just so good with words," she said as she languidly draped her arms around his neck.

"That too."

"So good with words that I even convinced your dad to come over to the bakery on New Years," she informed him. Adrien's eyes lit up.

"R-really? He said he would?" He asked. Mari nodded.

"Yup. I even made Nathalie put it in his calendar so he wouldn't cancel," she confirmed.

"Mari, that's…oh my god! I can't believe that!" He exclaimed as he suddenly pulled her close in to a tight hug. The heroine giggled and he laughed as he spun her around.

"You are an angel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he sang and planted a kiss on her lips. She held his face again as an endless line of giggles spewed from her lips.

"And you, Adrien Agreste, are an excited little kitten," she said before he kissed her again.

"How could I not be excited? My dad is finally gonna meet your parents instead of receive a letter in the mail asking to steal you away for the summer."

"You have a point there," she granted. He laughed again before kissing her again.

     The kiss turned slower and filled Marinette with the love she knew he felt for her. She was ever so eager to match him, pressing her lips firmly in to his and opening it immediately. Their lips shifted and fit together perfectly like a puzzle. Mari ran her fingers through his messy Chat hair and smiled against his mouth when he purred. The throaty sound emanating from his chest showed just how eager he was to show her his love. His hot wet tongue reintroduced himself to hers and an airy moan left her when she felt the added heat. Her moan still had the same affect on him as the first one he heard. It still filled him with desire and want, and it still made his head feel light and his heart race. When he pulled back and lazily blinked at her she was pink in the face looking back with lidded eyes.

"Chat…" she whispered in a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

     She only called him Chat in that tone of voice when she really wanted him. He traced her jaw and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Familiarity sparked between them, as it usually did, when she lightly bit down on his clawed thumb. He bit his lip, and she dangerously pressed her tongue against the pad and slowly dragged the wet muscle. His claw dragged against her pink flesh, and he could feel the warmth through the magical leather of his suit. He clamped down on his lip as an eager groan slipped out. Her blue eyes flicked up to his before biting his thumb again and lightly sucking on it. When he pulled his finder from her mouth to kiss her he was stopped by her hand against his lips.

"Ask," she ordered. He was breathing heavy as he stared down at her. His gaze was filled with desire and want and lust, but most of all love. Chat looked at her like she was the stars and the sun and the moon all in one. Adrien looked at her like she was the missing piece in his life. He looked at her like teenage boy who was utterly and hopelessly in love with someone.

"May I please kiss you?"

She smirked.

"Of course. What are friends for anyways?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhh I have like 2 1/2 chapters of this written and I usually wait until I have at least 10 written to put some buffer and editing space between each update so the story makes sense. Tbh I have kind of an idea of where I want this to go but comments and feedback would really help me here guys ;-; thank you


End file.
